Silver Embrace
by Aoshika October
Summary: E. Aster Bunnymund es un hombre inteligente y exitoso, y por el momento su única meta en la vida es tener algo de paz. Esto se verá perturbado cuando ronde por los alrededores Jack, un joven problemático con quien empieza con el pie izquierdo. Ambos tienen historias complicadas, ¿pueden vivir uno con el otro así? AU, Yaoi. BunnyxJack, JackRabbit. Bunny versión humano. Cap. 7
1. Primavera fría

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Es extraño. Este es un fandom nuevo para mí y estoy emocionada. Es la primera vez que escribo en ROTG y, sobre todo, la primera vez que escribo yaoi. Es un poco extraño para mí pero haré lo mejor que pueda para que esto quede bien._

_Pues bueno, hace unos meses simplemente quedé hipnotizada por The Guardians, sobre todo por Jack y Bunnymund. Comencé a ver fanarts, a leer fics y de pronto llegué a ese punto de no retorno en donde comencé a leer fics de ellos como pareja. Lindo, muy lindo en realidad. Ya había leído yaoi antes pero nunca ninguna pareja me convenció de escribir un fic. Estos dos me enamoraron y heme aquí._

_Quisiera aclarar algunas cosas antes de comenzar: como estoy acostumbrada a haber leído los libros y los fics en inglés, los apodos y los nombres que pienso usar en el fic son en inglés, me parecen mucho más naturales que los que se usan en español pero si les parece que no se ve bien díganme, me gustaría saber eso. No es una historia demasiado ambiciosa, simplemente romántica y quizás un poco habitual. Es algo que quería sacar ya de mi sistema y a lo mejor es algo cliché, pero prometo que pondré mi mejor esfuerzo. Como ya puse en el resumen, Bunny será humano en este fic. _

_Disc.: The Guardians of Childhood y ROTG no me pertenecen a mí, sino a William Joyce, el autor de los libros y a los directores de la película._

_Sin más, los invito a leer._

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 1: Primavera fría**

Esa noche la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor. Había cierta humedad en el ambiente, un inconfundible aire de marzo, de los días en que el invierno acaba poco a poco y la primavera comienza a abrirse paso.

En una zona residencial, más específicamente, en un pequeño parque ubicado en dicha zona, un hombre caminaba lentamente por entre los árboles y las bancas, mirando con cautela a su alrededor. Ya era pasada la media noche así que no había nadie a los en las calles, por lo que este hombre estaba más que prevenido de que tenía que tener mucho cuidado.

Era como una enorme bestia al acecho. Tenía su objetivo en la mira, calculaba sus pasos, podía verlo y casi podía escuchar su respiración intranquila y asustada.

Finalmente, supo que lo tenía donde quería.

Se paró frente a la banca y lo acorraló contra ella.

-¡Wo! ¿Qué rayos…?

Un muchacho de entre 18 y 20 años. Cabello blanco, piel clara, casi transparente, pantalones y sudadera viejos y gastados, unos tenis sucios (de correr, supuso).

-Ahora bien, ¿quién eres y qué haces en este sitio?

El muchacho observó al hombre que lo había acorralado contra la banca. 1.83 de estatura, atlético, bastante musculado. Bronceado y con una expresión severa. Imposible adivinar su edad. Pero sobre todo, con un extraño y sonoro acento… ¿australiano?

No se dejó intimidar por la aparición.

-Esto es un parque público, ¿no? Vine a dar una caminata.

-¿Ah, sí? - el hombre lo vio con sospecha-, mira, ha habido varios robos en las casas de esta colonia últimamente, amigo. Digamos que te he encontrado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, ¿eh?

Tenía que ser. Clásico pequeño maleante que pensaba que se podía salir con la suya con tanta facilidad. Pues él no iba a permitírselo de una manera tan sencilla.

-¿Y por qué precisamente yo, puedes decirme? Solo estoy paseando.

-Paseando, claro, a esta hora de la noche y en esas fachas…

El muchacho se enfadó de un modo que le resultó un tanto inquietante, y se puso a la defensiva. No esperaba que se enderezara y a pesar de no poderse poner de pie porque él lo acorralaba, infló el pecho y se incorporó lo más que pudo.

-Un segundo, ¿me estás juzgando por mi vestimenta? Oye, puede que yo no sea el típico vecino que ves por esta zona- hizo un ademán, abarcando las hermosas y enormes casas del residencial-, pero como me veo no me hace menos decente.

-Eso dices ahora.

-¿Eres policía?

Esta pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, pero el hecho de que el muchacho se mostrara inquieto por saber la respuesta fue como una señal de que no se trataba de la persona más decente, como él mismo había dicho, del lugar.

-No. Solo soy un vecino que ha tenido suficiente drama por un mes. Realmente estoy harto de despertar todas las mañanas con una patrulla aullando frente a mi ventana, ¿entiendes?

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo!- el muchacho se removió nervioso cuando él se acercó más- Ni siquiera tienes pruebas de que sea yo. Solo te estás dejando guiar por mi vestimenta.

-¿Por qué te interesa si soy policía o no entonces, eh? No será que ya tienes problemas en otro sitio y te están persiguiendo…

Él negó con la cabeza, de una manera tan terca que casi resultó ofensivo. Aun así, no se dejó llevar por las ganas de llevarlo a la comisaría más cercana. El chico tenía razón, no tenía pruebas de que él fuera el culpable de los robos que había habido últimamente.

Solo que hacía unas tardes lo vio vagar por ahí y le pareció que desentonaba totalmente con el ambiente del lugar.

La gente que vivía en esa zona eran personas con mucho dinero. Las casas eran lujosas y bellas, y nadie se permitía a si mismo verse descuidado o vistiendo ropa vieja.

En cambio el muchacho se notaba descuidado y sucio, por no decir además, desconocido, poco familiar, fuera de cuadro.

Lo observó todo lo que pudo. Había estado rondando por los alrededores un buen rato y le daba la impresión de que podía ser uno de esos que monitorean a la gente de un lugar para decidir a quién y en qué momento atacar… más o menos como lo que él había hecho minutos antes al acorralarlo contra la banca. Solo que él, claro, lo había hecho por una buena causa.

Sí, E. Aster Bunnymund había aprendido con los años a ser desconfiado y prevenido, sobre todo cuando se trataba de la paz de su hogar. No iba a permitir que un pequeño rufián simplemente llegara a arruinar la paz que poco a poco y penosamente había conseguido formar a su alrededor.

Por supuesto, al final tampoco era cosa de arruinarle la vida a alguien que en caso de estar diciendo la verdad solo estuviera dando un pequeño paseo.

Así que poniendo todo en balance, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo ir. Se mantendría alerta, claro, eso no cambiaría nada.

-De acuerdo, mocoso- suspiró- vete. Pero si cometes el más mínimo error…

El muchacho frunció el ceño, le dio un empujón y se puso de pie.

-¡Eh! Te estaré observando, niño.

Él volteó a verlo y levantó las dos manos, mostrándole el dedo de en medio. Luego metió ambas en el bolsillo de su _hoodie _y comenzó a caminar a través del parque hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Bunny dejó escapar una risa. _Pequeño insolente._

.

.

.

Bunny rodó en su cama al sonido espectacularmente molesto que se dejaba sentir a los alrededores esa mañana. Otra patrulla. Más luces bicolores dando vueltas por ahí. Más gritos de sus vecinos escandalosos.

_Más drama. _

Tomó una almohada y se la apretó en la cabeza. No se callaban y entre todas las voces destacaba la de una mujer que chillaba histérica por haber perdido un enorme juego de hermosas joyas. Otro vecino se quejaba de la inseguridad que se vivía en estos días y otro grupo de mujeres –_viejas cacatúas_, como él las llamaba- le daban la razón.

Sus oídos. Por la Luna. ¡Sus malditos oídos!

Maldita fuera la hipersensibilidad auditiva en ese momento. ¿Porqué, demonios?

En fin. Se puso de pie, se pasó la mano por la cara, tratando de despejarse un poco. Cerró la persiana de la ventana de su cuarto, tomó una toalla y se metió a bañar. Agua fría, perfecta para comenzar lo que prometía ser una pesada jornada. La dejó fluir por los músculos de su cuerpo y eso le permitió relajarse un poco, solo un poco, apenas suficiente.

Salió de la regadera envolviendo la toalla en su cintura y tomó otra toalla más pequeña para secarse el cabello.

Mientras tanto, se aproximó a su ventana. Corrió un poco la persiana y abrió el vidrio. Dirigió su oído hacia afuera, el escándalo había disminuido un poco pero aún se hablaba de los acontecimientos.

Alcanzó a distinguir algunas palabras clave en la plática de sus vecinos que sirvieron para confirmar sus más que firmes sospechas. Otro robo.

Se puso rápidamente su ropa interior, unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta y una chaqueta café de tela gruesa ya que el día había amanecido algo fresco y sí, él se había atrevido a bañarse con agua fría.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y preparó rápidamente una ensalada para desayunar. Tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja y salió a la calle, mirando a su alrededor con cautela. Aguzó su vista y su oído lo más que pudo, buscándolo, buscándolo.

Finalmente llegó al parque y lo vio allí, sentado, distraído, en una banca. Sus manos estaban dentro del bolsillo de su sudadera y estaba casi completamente hecho un ovillo. Bunnymund caminó hasta él y lo jaló con cierta brusquedad de la capucha, haciendo que el muchacho, exaltado por la repentina agresión, pegara un salto, como si hubiera estado dormido y hasta ese momento se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- preguntó con desesperación cuando se dio cuenta de que el enorme sujeto no lo soltaba.

-Te lo advertí, mocoso.

-Que…. ¿Otra vez? ¡Ya te dije que no tuve nada que ver! ¡Demonios!- pataleaba y luchaba por liberarse del agarre perro Bunny no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ganar.

-Me parece curioso que los robos coincidan con tu presencia por aquí. Si no me dices la verdad de una vez tendrás que decírsela a la policía.

-¡Déjame!- como último recurso, el muchacho le dio a Bunny una patada fuerte en la espinilla. Por la impresión y el dolor-no era mucho, pero era muy molesto- lo tuvo que soltar.

Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero Bunny no dudó en salir corriendo tras él. Después de todo nadie le gana en velocidad a un "conejo".

El muchacho iba atropellando gente, saltando por encima de los autos y las cercas de los jardines y Bunny no tuvo remedio más que imitarlo, trayendo de vuelta a su memoria los días de su adolescencia cuando podía hacer este tipo de acrobacias sin preocuparse de lo que dijera de él la gente. El problema ahora no era su agilidad- aún intacta- sino su cuidadosamente construida imagen.

Finalmente llegaron a un terreno baldío y completamente desocupado en el lugar más alejado del residencial. Bunny vio al chico entrar por debajo de una malla ciclónica gracias a un agujero realmente pequeño que había excavado en el piso, al parecer, con bastante anticipación. Llegó hasta allí pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que era demasiado corpulento para pasar por ese lugar así que optó por saltar la malla.

No le costó demasiado trabajo y finalmente se encontró dentro.

Había todo tipo de maleza creciendo sin control, así que supuso que nadie había adquirido el terreno aún. Pero ese no era el problema en ese momento. Lo que necesitaba saber era dónde demonios estaba ese pequeño problema.

Captó movimiento al fondo del terreno, a unos 15 metros de donde estaba parado él, así que caminó hacia allá.

Finalmente lo encontró, pero no esperaba ver lo que vio cuando retiró la maleza.

Ahí estaba el muchacho, arrinconado en una esquina del terreno, mirándolo con las mejillas rojas de coraje, cansancio y vergüenza. Evidentemente no se había esperado que lo siguiera hasta allí, y ahora no podía ocultarle la cara a lo inevitable.

A su alrededor había restos de comida, sábanas viejas y un par de cambios de ropa, aunque viejos, limpios. Miró alternativamente estos artículos y luego miró al muchacho otra vez, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a echarse a llorar.

-¡Lárgate!- gritó con la garganta hecha jirones- ¿Estás contento? ¿Esto es lo que querías ver?- preguntó acusadoramente, la debilidad llorona de momentos antes había dado paso a una orgullosa ira- ¡No te preocupes, me iré pronto, así que déjame en paz!

Ni rastro de los artículos robados en las casas de sus vecinos. Bunnymund se sintió como un verdadero idiota.

-Escúchame…_Frostbite,_- demonios, si ni siquiera se sabía su nombre-, no era mi intención. No tenía idea de que tú…

-¿De que yo qué? ¿Qué soy un vago, un inútil?- Bunny respiró profundo pero no contestó- ¡Eso no justifica nada, ahora déjame en paz!

Bunny comprendió que hacía más daño tratando de disculparse, así que con toda la dignidad de la que podía hacer acopio dadas las circunstancias, retrocedió lentamente y se abrió paso de regreso entre la maleza.

Definitivamente su día había empezado mal, muy pero muy mal.

.

.

.

Aster siempre fue bueno en muchas cosas. Desde niño fue muy inteligente, se le daban muy bien las ciencias. Era bueno administrando y tenía un indiscutible toque con la naturaleza, amaba a las plantas y a los animales. Leía muchísimo, era culto y elegante, totalmente presentable.

Defectos tenía como cualquiera, pero tenía uno en específico que le provocaba problemas constantemente.

Bunny simplemente no tenía idea de cómo tratar a la gente. Bien, tenía amigos, pero le había sido muy difícil entablar esas amistades y…bueno, conservarlas.

Podías decir que Bunny era un buen jefe. Un buen socio y un buen colega. En general cumplía sus obligaciones sociales con efectividad, era difícil que algo saliera mal siendo la imagen en movimiento de la seguridad en sí mismo.

Se manejaba con cierta naturalidad hasta que el trato se volvía íntimo.

Y he ahí el problema que lo aquejaba en ese instante.

E. Aster Bunnymund era un _desastre _para pedir disculpas y hacer que sonaran sinceras.

¿Cómo demonios te disculpas con un muchacho que para empezar no te quiere ver ni en pintura? El pobre estaba avergonzado hasta decir basta. Si a Bunny se le ocurría acercarse el pobre explotaría de pena o se derretiría de coraje. Tampoco sabía qué le diría en el caso de que lo dejara acercarse. No le saldrían las palabras y tal como él era, terminaría haciéndolo enojar más.

De modo que ahí estaba Aster, haciendo algo que se le daba un poco mejor: preparar una rica cena.

Sí, eso haría. Podía llevársela y ofrecerle eso, solo una pequeña cena, sus disculpas y el cualquier tipo de ayuda que necesitara y que él pudiera darle.

Una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que se detuviera y que lo dejara, ¿y si el muchacho creía que lo hacía por lástima y sólo conseguía ofenderlo?

Bueno sí, en cierto modo era verdad, le tenía algo de lástima al pobre, ahí solo, mal vestido, mal cubierto y muy posiblemente mal alimentado.

No lo había visto en los últimos tres días y se detuvo al pensar que en dichos días se había dejado sentir una frescura poco habitual considerando que estaban entrando de lleno en la primavera. Por todos los cielos, mínimo el clima debería ser templado pero hasta había estado lloviznando, de esas lluvias suaves que no hacen más que refrescar el clima más de lo que está y hacerlo todo un poco más lento, más pesado y más molesto.

Bunny trató de no pensar más en los impedimentos climáticos de los últimos días y terminó de guardar los recipientes con comida que había preparado. Todo estaba a buena temperatura, listo para comerse. Guardó todo en una bolsa térmica y salió de su casa para caminar a través del residencial hasta aquél terreno baldío.

Una vez que llegó allí se colgó la bolsa al hombro para saltar la malla ciclónica no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie estaba en los alrededores.

Al tocar el piso con sus pies se detuvo un momento y respiró profundo. Iba a enfrentar al muchacho. Aunque si no estaba en ese lugar…no estaba mal, ¿cierto? Le dejaría la comida, y ya que probablemente él era el único que sabía de su escondite automáticamente deduciría quién se había molestado en llevarle la cena.

Sí, eso estaría bien, ¿No?

Pero Bunnymund no era un cobarde. No, simplemente no era una opción.

Así que se acercó a la esquina donde hacía unos días había terminado acorralando al muchacho. Se aclaró la garganta y se acercó más. Ahí estaba. Dormido.

Bunny suspiró.

Se acercó un poco y lo observó. Quizás no sería bueno perturbar su sueño. Ya podría volverlo a buscar por la mañana, supuso.

Antes de que decidiera irse, sin embargo, escuchó que el muchacho se quejaba. Quizás tenía una pesadilla, pero…

Los quejidos eran demasiado fuertes y el muchacho se movía mucho. Estaba sudando.

-¿Frostbite? ¡Oi, Frosbite!- se hincó a su lado y le palpó la frente, estaba ardiendo. Luego tocó las viejas sábanas en las que estaba envuelto y sus ropas, estaban empapadas y pesadas y entonces Bunny cayó en cuenta. No se había resguardado durante las lluvias y ahora estaba enfermo.

Cuando escuchó su voz, el muchacho entre abrió los ojos. Dejó de gimotear pero se notaba que no estaba en sus cinco.

-Frostbite, ¿estás bien?

Lo miró como quien ve a través de un vidrio y a Bunny le asustó su expresión vacía.

_Demonios._

-Vamos, tenemos que sacarte de aquí. ¿Puedes caminar?

Él no contestó, pero consiguió ponerse de pie después de dos o tres penosos intentos y cuando Bunny le puso la mano en el hombro se dejó guiar.

Mecánicamente pasó por debajo de la malla y siguió a Bunny a través de las lujosas casas mientras éste sacaba su celular del bolsillo y marcaba un número a toda velocidad.

-¿Tooth? Sí, sé que es tarde, pero necesito ayuda. No, no importa, trae a North. ¿Qué? ¡Sí, tengo de cenar, solo no tardes!

Colgó y se volvió a guardar el celular dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y le echó un vistazo al joven.

-Frostbite, ¿estás bien?

Pareció querer contestar, pero solo alcanzó a llevarse una mano a la frente antes de que se le doblaran las piernas ante los ojos atónitos y preocupados de un pobre Bunny devastado por la culpa.

_Continuará…_

_Tenemos a un Jack enojado y enfermo y a un Bunny impedido social y preocupado. Me encanta esa mezcla._

_Para mí un Bunnymund humano sería algo parecido a Hugh Jackman por obvias razones XD solo que más joven, al menos en apariencia. Más adelante supongo que me ocuparé de detallar un poco más su apariencia humana, será una delicia para mí, juju._

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado y que me den ánimos para escribir el siguiente capítulo :P_

_Besos!_

_Aoshika October_


	2. De apodos y berrinches

_Buenas noches, aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, les agradezco por agregar a favoritos y comentar n.n_

_Entre otras cosas, planeo actualizar una vez por semana, por si tenían el pendiente, y los siguientes capítulos van a ir siendo un poco más largos, aunque no todos, este por ejemplo tiene el doble que el anterior._

_En fin, los invito a leer._

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 2: De apodos y berrinches**

Las manos de Tooth trabajaban hábiles y profesionales. Desvistió a _Frostbite_ y le puso un termómetro bajo el brazo. Le revisó las pupilas y con cuidado le abrió la boca para checar si su garganta estaba inflamada o irritada.

-Mira esos bellos dientes.

Pero Bunny no podía fijarse en tal cosa. El muchacho estaba inconsciente.

-Dios mío, está muy desnutrido. Se le ven las costillas a simple vista, y está tan pálido...- le acomodó la cabeza con cuidado en la almohada- no cabe duda, tenía las defensas demasiado bajas, tarde o temprano le iba a pasar algo así.

Tooth tomó el estetoscopio y le revisó el corazón y los pulmones.

-¿Dices que es un indigente? Por la Luna, Bunny, ¿cómo haces para meterte en estas cosas?

No lo sabía. Bunny simplemente no tenía idea de cómo le hacía para terminar metido en este tipo de asuntos. No era habitual que terminara con un indigente inconsciente en su casa, claro, pero de vez en cuando se metía en problemas con alguien y necesitaba ayuda para saber qué hacer para remediarlo. Tooth, North y Sandy solían ser muy pacientes con él en ese sentido pero esta situación ya estaba bastante cerca del colmo.

Tooth trató de despertar suavemente al muchacho y contra todo pronóstico él lo hizo. Abrió sus ojos muy apenas, y la miró con expresión somnolienta.

-Hola, pequeño, ¿cómo te sientes?

Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y no comprendieron si quería decir que se sentía mal o que no entendía lo que ella decía.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él frunció el ceño y muy apenas abrió la boca, pero eso fue suficiente para escuchar su respuesta.

-Jack.

Dicho esto, se quedó dormido de nuevo. Tooth suspiró, pero se veía tranquila.

-¿Y cómo está el muchacho?- preguntó North, entrando a la habitación. Tooth lo había mandado a una farmacia a comprar suero.

-Mucho mejor- le quitó a Jack el termómetro y le mostró a Bunny- está bajando la fiebre. Pobrecito.

Bunny tomó el termómetro y lo miró con atención. Mientras tanto Tooth siguió observando a Jack, le acarició la frente, a lo que North carraspeó. Tooth sonrió y le dirigió una mirada burlona.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, North? A estas alturas no te voy a cambiar, menos por un muchacho- volteó a ver a Bunny-. Deberías ver cómo se pone cuando converso con los padres de mis pacientes.

Bunny hizo una sonrisa ladeada, con esta ayuda se sentía un poco más tranquilo.

-Por cierto, deberías traer algo para vestirlo. No podemos dejarlo así.

Bunny protestó, en su casa no tenía ropa que le quedara a Jack, era demasiado pequeño y flaco.

-Algo tendrás que tener- contestó Tooth con resolución-, nadie lo va a ver de todos modos. Tráele un pijama y mañana puedes ir a comprarle otras cosas.

-¿Ma…Mañana? ¿Pretendes que se quede aquí?

-Bunny, no puedo llevarlo a mi clínica, es para niños. Además, moverlo estando en esta condición no ayudará a que mejore. Es decir, no es la gran cosa, se sentirá mejor por la mañana pero tienes que admitir que en cierto modo ahora es tu responsabilidad.

Bunny gruñó y salió en búsqueda del dichoso pijama. Si no fuera porque se sentía demasiado culpable no estaría haciendo esto.

Cuando volvió a la habitación de huéspedes, que era donde había acostado a Jack antes de que llegaran Tooth y North a ayudarle, estos estaban sentados a lado de la cama observando al joven. Podía olerlo a distancia, el instinto paternal de North se había activado al ver a Jack como cada vez que veía a un niño.

-Deberíamos llevarlo con nosotros, ¿no crees, Toothie?- preguntaba como quien acaba de encontrar un gatito abandonado en la calle, extendiendo la mano hacia él para revolverle un poco ese cabello blanco que tenía-, ya sabes como es Bunny con estas cosas.

-¿Cómo soy, Nick?- preguntó Bunny levantando la voz, y acto seguido observó a su amigo incorporarse hacia él, algo apenado de haber sido escuchado diciendo eso.

Nicholas St. North había sido uno de sus primeros amigos desde muy joven y le debía muchas cosas, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que solía hacerlo enojar con sus comentarios espontáneos y poco meditados. Era algo mayor que él. Medía unos treinta centímetros más y era la personificación de un enorme y feliz Santa Claus ruso.

¿Qué hacía una mujer como Tooth casada con él? El mundo se lo preguntaba. ¿Por qué no tenían hijos aún? eso también era una incógnita. Pero mientras fueran felices debía estar bien, era la conclusión a la que siempre llegaba Bunny cuando se trataba de ellos dos.

-Bueno, Bunny, tienes que admitir que no eres el mejor anfitrión, y la situación de por sí es extraña. Quizás te sea más cómodo si el muchacho viniera con nosotros, no podemos llevarlo a la clínica pero creo que hay suficiente espacio en casa.

Bunny rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a Tooth y le entregó el pijama más pequeño que había encontrado en sus cajones.

-Yo necesito disculparme, North, y creo que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Como Bunny les había contado a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido, Tooth tuvo que darle la razón. Era lo mejor, en cierto modo ambos se lo merecían: Jack necesitaba una disculpa y Bunny un paliativo para su remordimiento.

Mientras pensaba en esto, la mujer vistió a Jack con todo el cuidado que le fue posible y lo recostó de nuevo. No le costó demasiado trabajo con la ayuda de North, quien sostenía su espalda, sus brazos o piernas cuando ella le ponía la camisa o los pantalones.

Aunque Tooth sabía muy bien cómo comportarse en estas circunstancias, Bunny parecía confundido así que ella decidió que tenía que darle un par de pistas de lo que hacer a continuación.

-Una buena noche de sueño le caerá genial. Por la mañana seguro se sentirá mejor, pero por si las dudas debe guardar reposo lo más posible. Estas son las medicinas y aquí está anotado cuándo debe tomarlas. Que tome muchos líquidos y se alimente muy bien. Eso es todo.

Sonrió, tratando de hacerle ver a Bunny lo sencilla que era en realidad la situación y que no debía ahogarse en un vaso de agua. Bunny grabó todo esto en su memoria. Sin duda le costaría trabajo, pero podía hacerlo. Claro que podía hacerlo.

Les sirvió algo de cenar a Tooth y North, por las molestias, pero aunque lo intentó él mismo no pudo probar bocado. Luego ellos se fueron con la promesa de regresar al día siguiente por la noche para que Tooth revisara el progreso de Jack.

Cuando estuvo solo, Bunny fue de nuevo a revisar al muchacho. Le dejó unas botellas de agua en la mesilla y algo de comer, por si despertaba en la noche. Verificó que estuviera bien cubierto, cerró la ventana y finalmente dejó la habitación.

.

.

.

Jack había dejado su último hogar temporal unas dos semanas atrás, y tres días después llegó al residencial. Cansado de que los policías lo echaran de las bancas de los parques pensó que estaría bien meterse en el terreno desocupado. Solo tuvo que cavar una pequeña zanja por debajo de la malla metálica y se encontró dentro.

Estuvo por ahí haciendo pequeños trabajos como ayudante en tiendas y casas y con eso tuvo suficiente para vivir por unos cuantos días, pero las cosas se pusieron difíciles debido a los robos que habían golpeado en esa zona los últimos días y ya nadie quería la ayuda de un extraño en ninguna parte.

Jack vio por primera vez a _ese_ sujeto una vez que vagaba por las calles del residencial. La casa le llamó la atención debido a dos cosas: primero que nada, en la cochera había dos vehículos que eran completamente impares: a la izquierda estaba estacionado un hermoso automóvil negro, limpio y brillante, seguramente muy costoso, de muy buena marca. A la derecha estaba estacionada una camioneta de trabajo, algo vieja y nada glamourosa.

Lo segundo que llamó su atención en esa casa fue su ocupante. Era un sujeto bastante….interesante, por decir algo. Aunque no hubiera sabido decir su edad, estaba seguro de que era más joven que sus vecinos, la mayoría eran personas retiradas o por lo menos de mediana edad. En cambio él no mostraba arrugas o canas, ni cansancio. Se veía fuerte. Mayor que él mismo, seguro, pero quizás no demasiado. Sin duda era algo intimidante, pero se veía más que bien con un traje completo de saco y corbata, subiendo a su lujoso auto con propiedad.

Jack jamás hubiera pensado en dirigirle la palabra hasta que unos días después lo vio salir otra vez de la casa, pero en esta ocasión, vestido de una manera mucho más sencilla: pantalones de trabajo, una camiseta y una chaqueta. El sujeto se subió a la vieja camioneta y salió. Cuando regresó, llevaba la camioneta cargada de botes de pintura, pegamento, vidrios, marcos de aluminio, herramientas y muchas otras cosas que Jack no pudo identificar.

Entonces una idea iluminó su mente, ¿por qué no le ofrecía su ayuda?

Se notaba que era un buen tipo, y él se estaba sintiendo demasiado solo últimamente, necesitaba conversar, reír un poco y algo de trabajo le vendría bien.

Pero…

Siempre había ese pero. Jack no supo cómo acercarse ni qué decirle. Estaba algo apenado de hacerlo, ya por su apariencia o por lo inútil que se sentía con ese tipo de labores de trabajo pesado casero.

Estuvo practicando como acercarse y hablar, pero de todas las veces que intentó finalmente no podía hacerlo.

Alguna vez notó la mirada del tipo sobre él, pero él tampoco trató de dirigirle la palabra y eso, bueno, era bastante triste.

Una noche estaba en el parque, ya era muy tarde pero él no quería dormir. Le dolía el estómago de no haber comido nada en más de tres días, y apenas podía mantenerse a sí mismo tranquilo.

Luego ese hombre apareció y al tenerlo tan cerca por primera vez Jack se hizo consciente de lo alto que era, y de esos impresionantes ojos verdes que parecieron traspasarlo con su dureza.

El hecho de que insinuara que él era el ladrón- no, no lo insinuó, prácticamente lo acusó ahí mismo- en cierto modo hirió a Jack. Este no era el tipo de compañía que estaba esperando y si ese tipo quería juzgarlo por su apariencia y por su pobreza…bien. NO necesitaba esa clase de acercamiento en su vida. Al día siguiente, sin embargo, cuando se volvieron a encontrar y él lo siguió y descubrió su escondite, Jack sintió por primera vez en bastante tiempo que algo dentro de él se quebraba.

Lo último que quería era que alguien- sobre todo alguien como él- viera las verdaderas condiciones en que vivía o más bien, sobrevivía. La rabia y el orgullo dañado lo hicieron llorar pero no permitió que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para que lo dejara solo.

Esa noche Jack decidió que se iría al día siguiente al amanecer y se dejó vencer por el sueño. En la madrugada sintió mucho frío, pero no le prestó atención. Por la mañana cuando despertó simplemente no se podía mover.

Después de eso no recordaba mucho. Solo que una voz profunda le preguntaba si estaba bien. _Frostbite, _le decía, y él se sentía raro de recordar que ese había sido el apodo que el sujeto le había dado a falta de un nombre. Luego otra voz, la dulce voz de una mujer, le preguntaba también como estaba. Él negó con la cabeza, no estaba bien. Ella le preguntó su nombre y él solo pudo contestar lo más simple que se le ocurrió.

-Jack-, había dicho, cuando en realidad hubiera querido decir mucho más.

Me llamo Jackson Overland y no quiero que me tengas lástima. Déjame ir.

En fin. Cuando despertó se sentía mucho mejor. Ya no tenía fiebre y aunque su garganta estaba algo irritada todo lo demás estaba bien. Sus músculos estaban algo adoloridos pero definitivamente había tenido un largo sueño en una cómoda cama. Al pensar en esto fue que su mundo se colapsó.

¿Qué diablos hacía en una cama?

-Al fin despertaste, Frostbite.

.

.

.

Bunny estaba allí justo en el momento en que el muchacho se movió perezosamente, se estiró y bostezó, mostrando que había despertado. Quiso reírse cuando lo vio abrir los ojos como platos y enderezarse bruscamente en la cama, pero las cosas de por sí habían empezado mal, lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era hacerlo sentir incómodo. Lo saludó a su manera pero él no contestó, solo se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo en guardia, como si al más mínimo error por parte de él estuviera listo para salir corriendo y perderse. Bunny se acercó, ofreciéndole un plato de comida que acababa de preparar.

-Mira niño, sé que empezamos mal. Mi error. Pero debes admitir que en parte no estaba tan equivocado. Una persona extraña rondando por tu casa es sospechosa por donde le mires.

Jack no contestó. Solo contempló el plato caliente que tenía ahora en el regazo -¿crema de champiñones y queso?- y sintió que sus interiores comenzaban a moverse por el hambre. Aun así se obligó a sí mismo a no rendirse ni probar ni una cucharada. Al ver que no se movía, Bunny siguió hablando.

-Bien, como dije, empezamos mal, así que ¿por qué no enderezamos un poco las cosas? Me llamo E. Aster Bunnymund- extendió la mano hacia él, tratando de parecer lo más amistoso que le fuera posible. Jack miró esa mano y acercó la suya, generando entre ellos un apretón frío y distante.

-Jackson Overland.

-¿Cómo puedo llamarte?

-Jack. Ahora tú serás Bunny, entonces.

-Hey, espera un segundo- se puso en guardia- mis amigos me llaman así, pero tú y yo no tenemos esa cercanía. Estás hablando del apellido de mi familia.

-¿Qué propones?- preguntó entonces Jack con una mezcla de cinismo y travesura en su expresión-, tú comenzaste a decirme Frostbite. Bueno, no estabas tan perdido- sonrió, como para sí mismo-, hace tiempo unos amigos que tuve me apodaron Jack Frost, ya sabes, por mi apariencia.

-Ya veo.

En realidad Bunny no hubiera sabido sugerirle a Jack un nombre con el cual podría llamarlo, porque todos sus amigos (sus tres únicos amigos) lo llamaban así tal cual, "Bunny". Sus empleados lo llamaban "señor" y las personas con quien trataba otro tipo de asuntos lo llamaban "señor Bunnymund". Nadie lo llamaba "Aster" desde hacía muchos años y sugerirle a Jack que lo llamara así…simplemente no era una opción saludable para ninguno de los dos. Así que ya no protestó, pero tampoco le dijo que estaba bien. Sabía que le estaba dando un mensaje algo ambiguo, pero tampoco era un asunto al que darle importancia.

Por otro lado, Jack no se veía más cómodo.

-Come.

Jack respiró profundo y negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero deberte nada.

Bunny acercó un poco más la silla en que estaba sentado a la cama y se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Anoche cuando te traje aquí…tengo una amiga, Toothiana, es médico y ella se encargó de revisarte. En fin, anoche me sentía muy culpable por cómo estabas. Mi amiga me dijo que estabas muy desnutrido, y que probablemente tenías las defensas muy bajas y por eso te enfermaste así. Entonces pensé que después de todo quizás no era todo mi culpa y me imaginé que me dirías algo como eso en cuanto despertaras.

Jack infló las mejillas y luego dejó salir el aire, bajando la cabeza.

-Te tengo una propuesta.

Jack entrecerró los ojos, como si la actitud de Bunny resultara sospechosa. Pero este no dejó que eso lo detuviera para exponer sus ideas.

-Tengo una casa que pertenecía a mi familia. Nadie la ocupa, pero todos los años me tomo un par de semanas y le doy mantenimiento. Este año el invierno fue más duro que de costumbre y el jardín resultó algo dañado, así que pensé que estaría bien tener un par de manos extras que ayuden, ¿te parece?

Jack se le quedó mirando, y al no obtener respuesta, Aster insistió.

-¿Sabes hacer este tipo de trabajo? ya sabes, limpiar, pintar, cambiar ventanas…

Jack negó con la cabeza.

-Pero aprendo rápido. Puedo intentarlo, si quieres.

Bunny asintió y algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Bien ahora come algo. Tienes ahí también varias botellas de agua y jugo. Te traje algo de ropa nueva- le señaló unas prendas que estaban dobladas al borde de la cama-y ahí está también la ropa que usabas ayer, Tooth la puso en la lavadora anoche y ya está limpia.

-Gracias.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

Jack se quitó el plato de las piernas y lo intentó sin contestar. Lo logró sin mucho esfuerzo.

-De acuerdo. Yo estaré en mi habitación trabajando así que si necesitas algo puedes llamarme. Avísame cuando tengas hambre y…

-Puedo hacer mi comida yo mismo.

Aster sintió un escalofrío. Su cocina era su cocina. Él no dejaba tocar nada a nadie en su cocina como no fuera por algo realmente indispensable.

-No. A mi cocina solo entro yo, ¿está claro, Frostbite? La cocina, el jardín y mi habitación son los lugares en esta casa a los que no puedes entrar sin permiso y por supuesto, no puedes tocar nada en esos lugares, ¿está claro?

Jack asintió pero aunque no dijo nada se adivinaba su molestia detrás de esos tiernos ojos azules que por un momento dejaron a Aster hipnotizado.

-Bien. Ojalá te recuperes rápido- sacudió la cabeza- hoy en la noche vendrá Toothie otra vez a revisarte y si estás mejor mañana por la noche nos iremos a la Madriguera.

-¿La Madriguera?

-Así llamábamos mis hermanos y yo a la casona cuando éramos niños.

Jack asintió.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron y al principio él se ocupó solo en ver televisión, pero se aburrió pronto así que comenzó a recorrer la casa.

El lugar tenía dos pisos y era bastante grande, sobre todo si consideraba que ahí solo vivía su nuevo amigo Bunny. Jack rio ante su pensamiento. Amigo, claro.

Aparte de la habitación de Bunny y la que él mismo ocupaba en la planta alta, había tres habitaciones más, todas ellas grandes y espaciosas. El pasillo que las unía terminaba en una linda y cómoda terraza de donde entraba un aire fresco y delicioso que inundaba el lugar. Había muchos cuadros colgados en las paredes, la mayoría de ellos representaban bosques, lagos, cerros y animales. También había muchas macetas y todas las plantas eran de verdad, y eran hermosas y saludables.

Bajando de la bellamente tallada escalera encontró una sala extensa y un comedor de lo más elegante. Tras una puerta blanca se encontraba la cocina (a la cual solo echó un vistazo) y cerca de esta había otra puerta, pero era café y tenía tallados unos motivos de plantas en el marco. Jack abrió esa puerta y se encontró con un pequeño, cálido y elegante estudio.

No pudo evitar preguntarse porqué Bunny prefería trabajar en su habitación teniendo ese espacio tan perfecto para él solo. Más bien, toda la casa era perfecta; la mayoría de los muebles eran de madera oscura, los sillones estaban tapizados de un color verde que recordaba al color de las hojas de los árboles, las paredes tenían un color verde un poco más claro y había montones de plantas, de modo que el lugar en general daba la sensación de un bosque húmedo y cálido.

No que a Jack le gustara demasiado. Aun con sus defensas bajas, él adoraba el frío y esperaba cada año, con verdaderas ansias, la llegada del invierno.

.

.

.

A Bunny le sorprendió un poco que a pesar de todo Jack consiguiera ponerse cómodo con la situación de una manera muy sencilla. No parecía tener problemas con el trato que le propuso y solo se había dedicado a vagar un poco por la casa, por lo que él pudo oír, cosa que no le molestaba mucho a menos que al pequeño problema se le ocurriera destruir algo.

Bunny revisó por última vez un fajo de _importante rimbombancia_ que tenía que firmar para aprobar la compra de algunos ingredientes para el chocolate que se fabricaba en su empresa, y luego de guardarlo todo cuidadosamente dentro de su portafolios salió de su habitación.

Se encontró con que Jack estaba parado en el pasillo observando una de las pinturas que colgaba de la pared.

-Te dije que no tocaras nada- le recordó con voz severa cuando él levantó la mano para tocar la pintura. Jack volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo iba a romper.

-Pues no quisiera correr el riesgo, ¿de acuerdo _Frostbite_?

-¡No me llames así! ¡Me llamo Jack, canguro!

-¡¿Qué-cómo me llamaste?!

-¡Can-gu-ro!

-Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que….

Bunny detuvo abruptamente su amenaza cuando su celular comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. Sin despegar sus ojos de los de Jack, sacó el aparato y contestó la llamada que entraba.

-Sí… ¿Tooth? No, no estoy agitado. No, no estoy enojado…. ¡No le estoy gritando a Frostbite!... ¡Hablo de Jack!- se quedó callado un momento, escuchando las palabras de su interlocutora, y en todos estos segundos ni él ni Jack apartaron la mirada- Sí, sí, te esperamos. Claro. OK….hasta luego.

Bunny volvió a guardar su celular y finalmente terminó el contacto visual entre ellos.

-Hora de comer, _Jackie_.

Se dio la vuelta sin esperar reacción del muchacho y bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina escuchando sus ligeros pasos tras él.

Se metió a la cocina y comenzó a concentrarse en lo suyo, y después de un rato ya casi estaba todo listo.

-Bien, ahora Frost-¿Jack? ¿Dónde demonios estás?

La risa de Jack se escuchó tras la puerta.

-Me dijiste que nunca entrara a tu cocina.

Bunny gruñó y se mesó los cabellos con algo de desesperación.

-¡Pero ahora yo estoy aquí adentro así que no hay problema! ¡Ven aquí ahora!

Jack abrió la puerta y se asomó, sonriente. Aún traía puesto el pijama de Bunny y él se tuvo que preguntar por qué este detalle de pronto le importaba tanto.

-Bien, asómate al refrigerador y pásame unas zanahorias.

-Se supone que tampoco puedo tocar nada.

-¡No pasará nada si me pasas las jodidas zanahorias, ahora solo hazlo, por favor!

-Eso está mejor- comentó Jack mientras abría la puerta y buscaba entre las cosas-, pedir las cosas por favor, aunque pudiste haberte evitado el grito y la majadería… ¡Vaya, si sólo comes verduras!

-No, la carne está arriba. Fíjate bien, Frostbite, ahora sí dame las zanahorias.

Jack no contestó nada y obedeció. Bunny tomó las zanahorias y las partió, y luego las agregó a una olla de algo que para Jack comenzaba a oler muy bien.

Al cabo de un rato Bunny sirvió una deliciosa sopa de verduras en dos tazones, y a lado de cada uno, una porción de pollo al horno que se veía más que apetitosa. A Jack se le hizo agua la boca de solo verlo. Además de la sopa y el pollo Bunny había preparado jugo- de verduras también, para no variar- y había algo de pan para acompañar. En lugar de ir a ocupar la enorme mesa del comedor Bunny colocó todo en la barra de la cocina, frente a la cual había tres banquillos que a Jack le recordaron a la barra de una cafetería.

Se sentaron allí y comieron en silencio, tuvo que ser así porque Jack no pensaba confesarle _nunca_ que la comida le había parecido deliciosa.

Cuando terminaron, Bunny comenzó a limpiar todo.

-Ve a darte un baño. En media hora más llegará Tooth a revisarte.

.

.

.

Cuando Tooth llegó a la casa, muy puntual, iba acompañada por North y por otro amigo, Sandy. Bunny les abrió la puerta con una expresión cansada y con las perneras de sus pantalones húmedas hasta la rodilla.

-Pasen. Ahí está Jack, Tooth.

Jack estaba sentado en la sala con los brazos cruzados y el pelo húmedo. Su expresión era de alguien a quien acababan de regañar. Tooth miró a Bunny como preguntándole la razón y Bunny miró a Jack, quien no levantó la vista.

-Fue a bañarse y vació _toda_ la botella de jabón en la bañera-, Jack infló las mejillas-. El baño se llenó de espuma y no se podía salir porque se resbalaba cada dos pasos. Deberían haber visto qué desastre, apenas terminé de limpiar.

-¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente, la botella se me cayó!

North rio con todas sus ganas y Sandy mostró una de sus más relucientes sonrisas. Tooth solo movió la cabeza en desaprobación y decidió ir a lo suyo antes de que el asunto se pusiera tenso.

-Bunny, ¿No crees que deberías presentarnos? Jack estaba inconsciente ayer, así que…

-Ah, claro. Frostbite- Jack volteó dispuesto a protestar de nuevo por lo del apodo, pero se quedó quieto con la boca abierta ante ese grupo de gente tan peculiar- Ella es Toothiana.

-Puedes llamarme Tooth, lindura-la mujer en cuestión era muy bella y de muy buen cuerpo también, pero lo que impresionaba a Jack de ella era que su cabello estaba pintando de un color verde intenso que iba haciendo efecto de _fade_ hacia unos mechones amarillos, azules y morados. Sus ojos eran morados también.

Jack apenas alcanzó a estrechar su mano, de tan impresionado que estaba.

-Ese de allí es Nicholas St. North, pero puedes llamarle North.

-¡Un gusto, pequeñín!- el hombre gigantesco y con un marcado acento (más marcado incluso que el de Bunny), tomó a Jack en sus brazos y le dio un abrazo de oso que lo dejó sin aire, rematando con otra de esas risas que ahora estando tan cerca de él le rebotó en los oídos por un buen rato.

-Y este de aquí es Sanderson, puedes decirle Sandy- el mencionado era un gordito bajito de expresión alegre y rubio cabello alborotado en picos, que comenzó a hacer todo tipo de señas con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Wo, amigo, más despacio- Bunny observó con más atención sus señas- dice que es un gusto y…

-No hay problema, entiendo lo que dice- Jack se acercó a él y estrechó su mano. Extrañamente a pesar de ser mudo Sandy parecía ser el más normal de los presentes- Yo soy Jackson Overland, mucho gusto, pueden decirme…

-Frostbite.

-¡Tú lo pediste canguro!

Y se hubieran matado ahí mismo de no ser porque North alcanzó a sujetar a Aster y Sandy a Jack. Aun así ambos se inclinaban hacia adelante, gruñéndose y matándose con la mirada.

-¡Bunny, basta!- reprendió Tooth, y Bunny hizo una expresión de indignación.

-¡Es Frostbite quien no deja de provocarme!

-¡Tú me llamaste Frostbite primero, _Bun-bun_!

-¡Te voy a…!

-¡Nadie va a hacer nada con nadie!- finalizó Tooth- Jack, voy a revisarte así que siéntate.

Jack movió los brazos para que Sandy lo soltara y a su vez Bunny se libró de North, entró en la cocina y dio un portazo. Al cabo de unos momentos se escuchó cuando comenzaba a rebuscar entre las ollas y los cuchillos y comenzaba a picar alguna verdura en una tabla de madera.

-Es su terapia ocupacional- North le guiñó un ojo a Jack, pero él solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa y bajó la cabeza. Tooth comenzó a revisarlo de una manera rutinaria y al cabo de unos minutos terminó.

-Te encuentras muy bien, considerando como estabas ayer. Creo que solo necesitas unas vitaminas- escribió algo rápidamente en una hoja- North ¿Podrías ir a comprar esto a la farmacia?

North miró la receta que Tooth le daba y asintió. Ella además le indicó por señas que se llevara de ahí a Bunny. North entró por él a la cocina y luego ambos salieron. Bunny ni siquiera volteó.

Cuando estuvieron solo ella, Sandy y Jack, Tooth miró a este y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo ha estado todo?

Jack se encogió de hombros.

-¿Se enojó mucho?

-No entiendo qué es lo que tiene en mi contra.

Sandy hizo una pequeña secuencia de señas y Jack negó con la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien, me ha tratado bien, pero es una situación muy incómoda.

Tooth asintió, y Jack pudo ver lo comprensivo en su expresión.

-Dale tiempo. Es muy difícil para él relacionarse con las personas y más aún en su propia casa.

-No importa en realidad- suspiró Jack, levantando la vista con una media sonrisa- Me iré en cuanto termine de ayudarle.

-¿Ayudarle?- Sandy repitió con señas la pregunta de Tooth. Jack asintió y su sonrisa se hizo un poco más ancha.

-Me dijo que necesitaba unas manos extras para darle mantenimiento a la casa de su familia…la llama…

-¿La Madriguera? – preguntó Tooth, con una expresión de infinita sorpresa y la mano sobre el pecho. Jack asintió, Sandy también parecía sorprendido, quizás demasiado-. Oh dios, Sandy, ¡Esto es maravilloso!

-¿Qué?

Sandy comenzó a hacer señas pero estaba tan emocionado que Jack no podía comprenderle. Tooth trató de explicarle.

-Jack, nosotros somos los mejores amigos de Bunny…es decir, somos sus únicas amistades. Ninguno de nosotros ha pasado aquí más de dos días y él jamás nos lleva a la Madriguera. Es decir, la hemos visto, creo que North estuvo allí un par de veces, pero Sandy y yo nunca hemos entrado, mucho menos ayudarle con las reparaciones- Tooth volteó a ver a Sandy- ¿tú qué crees, Sandy?

Él asintió alegremente y levantó los pulgares. Tooth respiró profundo y tomó las manos de Jack.

-Esto es mucho mejor de lo que pensé. Mira Jack, tal como yo lo veo caben dos posibilidades. Puede ser que Bunny haya visto algo muy especial en ti, o que él esté mejorando por su cuenta.

-¿Mejorando? ¿Qué ocurre con él?

-Yo…- Tooth comenzó a dudar, pero cambió de tema rápidamente esperando que Jack olvidara el comentario-, no te puedo decir mucho, solo puedo decirte que esto es extraño, muy extraño, pero también es maravilloso y excepcional- presionó más las manos de Jack en las suyas y lo miró a los ojos- Jack, tu y yo apenas nos conocemos pero necesito pedirte un favor muy especial. Por favor, hazte amigo de Bunny. Sé que puede ser difícil pero le harás un bien muy grande…por favor, él sólo nos tiene a nosotros…

-¡Ow, espera, un segundo!- Jack soltó bruscamente las manos de Toothiana- ¿Estás hablando de él con lástima? Sabes, no es como si él fuera indigente o algo.

Porque _claro_, pobre Bunny. Solo tenía trabajo, una linda casa, un lujoso auto, dinero y tres buenos amigos, _oh claro_, ¡Pobre Bunny!

-Si no tiene amigos seguramente es por ese horrible carácter que tiene. Si yo tuviera la misma suerte que él…

-¡Jack! Jack por favor, escucha- le interrumpió Tooth, tratando de calmarlo pues ella comprendía muy bien su punto-, no juzgues a Bunny porque sí.

-Él lo hizo conmigo.

-Pero está arrepentido, lo sé. Jack, tienes razón, Bunny es afortunado en la mayoría de los aspectos de su vida, pero ha perdido demasiadas cosas también. Puedo jurarte que a partir de ahora nos tienes a North y a mí- Sandy levantó una mano y con la otra apuntó a su pecho, como diciendo que a él también-, si cualquier cosa pasa siempre podrás acudir a cualquiera de nosotros. Pero por favor, trata de acercarte a Bunny. Él realmente necesita a alguien que lo mueva del modo en que tú lo has hecho.

Jack no supo qué decir, y antes de que pudiera articular una respuesta para Tooth, la puerta se abrió y North y Bunny entraron a la casa.

-La cena estará lista en diez minutos- anunció Bunny y se volvió a meter a la cocina. North le dio a Tooth lo que había comprado en la farmacia y ella le dio instrucciones a Jack, luego de suspirar con un poco de frustración.

-Tómate una de estas antes de cada comida, es muy bueno para que absorbas mejor los nutrientes.

.

.

.

Al cabo de un rato Bunny había servido todo en el elegante comedor. A Jack le parecía extraño, pero se notaba que cuando se trataba de sus amigos era mucho mejor anfitrión. A raíz de este pensamiento no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto. Todos se sentaron a comer y el ambiente se respiraba de lo más tranquilo, el único que sobraba allí claramente era él.

Tooth dejó un momento su comida y le sonrió a Aster.

-Jack se encuentra perfectamente, Bunny, mañana a primera hora pueden salir a la Madriguera si tú quieres.

Bunny se exaltó, y volteó a ver a Tooth en seguida.

-¿Te lo dijo?

Tooth abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella.

-Sí, le dije- intervino Jack, y todos volvieron a comer. Sandy lanzó un bufido; la tensión alrededor de ellos era bastante palpable.

-La comida que prepara Bunny es deliciosa- dijo North de pronto, mientras todos comían de nuevo; era más que claro que trataba de aligerar un poco la carga-, seguro te ha encantado, Jack.

-Comía mejor en el orfanato- soltó Jack sin pensar y en seguida se arrepintió. Se quedó con su tenedor a medio camino hacia su boca y cuando levantó la mirada todos lo estaban viendo, especialmente Bunny. Jack lo enfrentó- ¡Era broma, demonios!

-¿Orfanato?- Bunny levantó la voz un poco más de lo que debía, al parecer de Tooth- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste que…? ¿Qué clase de vida has estado llevando?

Jack trató de procesar la pregunta. Se sintió demasiado tenso, las manos comenzaron a temblarle y finalmente no pudo más.

-¡No necesito tu lástima, canguro!- se levantó, tomó su plato y corrió a la cocina. Escucharon como lavaba el plato a toda velocidad y salía como un soplo escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación, muy probablemente. Luego lo escucharon dar un portazo.

Bunny soltó de golpe el tenedor y el cuchillo, que cayeron en el plato con un estruendo. Sus codos estaban apoyados sobre la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su rostro, y ahí apoyó su frente.

No podía seguir comiendo. La frustración le palpitaba en las sienes y no entendía por qué ese muchacho lo afectaba tanto.

North echó una mirada a Tooth y a Sandy y ante las expresiones confundidas de ambos volteó de nuevo hacia Aster, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos, Bunny, es triste pero era de esperarse, ¿no? al menos ahora está aquí. A nosotros nos gusta la idea de ayudarlo a salir adelante, ¿No Tooth? ¿Sandy?

Ellos asintieron pero Bunny no pudo calmarse por alguna razón.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se fueron, y Bunny cerró bien todas las puertas antes de irse a su habitación. Pasó frente a la habitación que usaba Jack y después de dudar un poco abrió la puerta.

Jack estaba dormido hecho un ovillo sobre la cama. No se había puesto su pijama y al verlo más de cerca a Bunny le dio la sensación de que estaba muy triste.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta sin decirle nada de todo lo que podía haberle dicho. Estaba dormido, después de todo.

.

.

.

Jack despertó con la sensación de que había dormido mal. No le dolía nada, pero estaba más cansado que cuando se había acostado la noche anterior, y entonces recordó lo ocurrido en la cena y por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas sintió que se le caía el mundo.

Se puso los zapatos y entró al baño a lavarse la cara.

Luego bajó por las escaleras, se escuchaba actividad en la cocina, así que se asomó. La puerta estaba abierta y ahí adentro estaba Bunny, afanándose con el desayuno.

-Debería dejarte sin comer luego de la escenita de anoche- dijo Bunny en voz alta, sin voltearle a ver- pero según dijo Tooth necesitas estar bien alimentado si no quiero que te desmayes con el trabajo.

Dejó los platos de comida sobre la barra de la cocina otra vez, y ahora sí lo miró. Jack tenía el ceño fruncido. Bunny ni se inmutó.

-Tenía la sensación de que huirías pero considerando que caíste como tronco sobre la cama era algo muy poco probable.

Jack se sentó frente a la comida y suspiró.

-Créeme, si no sintiera que te debo algo me hubiera ido después del baño.

Y Bunny simplemente no lo dudaba.

Jack comió sin decir nada más y lo mismo hizo Bunny.

Después de un rato, subieron a la camioneta una maleta con las cosas de Bunny, otra con los cambios de ropa que le había comprado el día anterior a Jack y todas las herramientas que había en casa.

-Primero pasaremos al supermercado- explicó Bunny mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo-, necesitamos comprar algunas cosas más. Pasaremos allá unos diez días, quizás dos semanas.

Jack resopló por lo bajo. No le daba miedo el trabajo pesado, pero dos semanas con Bunny parecía demasiado. Aún se preguntaba si la noche anterior Tooth no había estado algo ebria o drogada al proponerle que se hiciera amigo de Bunny, era evidente que aunque lo intentara el canguro no se la iba a dejar nada fácil.

Aster no pareció notar su expresión y si lo hizo no dijo nada. Bajaron al supermercado y aún sin hablarse demasiado, compraron grandes cantidades de víveres, además de algunos pantalones y camisas extras de trabajo, algunas cosas de jardinería y algo de pegamento industrial. Según Bunny, todo lo demás ya estaba en la casa listo para usarse.

Volvieron a subir todo en la camioneta y se pusieron en marcha nuevamente.

Se alejaron un poco de la ciudad y entraron por un camino que simplemente daba miedo. El recorrido duró más de media hora y el silencio se hacía cada vez más denso y pesado, no solo entre ellos, todo alrededor se sentía así, casi como si hubieran entrado a otra dimensión. El lugar estaba alejado y muy solitario, y a Jack le dieron escalofríos al darse cuenta de la distancia y quietud de espanto, pero no mencionó nada. Se preguntaba qué clase de casa podía encontrarse por aquellos lugares y ya estaba planeando cómo sería el mejor modo de noquear a Bunny y salir corriendo de allí una vez que la camioneta se detuviera, cuando él llamó su atención con un suspiro de cansancio.

-Bien, ahí la tienes Frostbite. La Madriguera.

La mandíbula de Jack casi se disloca por completo ante semejante visión.

_Continuará…_

_Nunca creí que se harían muy amigos desde el principio, por eso tanto drama en este capítulo. ¿Tiene lógica?_

_Espero que les haya gustado, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo y espero tener pronto la siguiente actualización_

_Besos!_

_Aoshika._


	3. Herbicida

_En este capítulo Bunny y Jack nos deleitarán con una canción xD suena un poco fuera de lugar pero creo que la escena lo amerita, juzguen ustedes mismos si quieren._

_La canción se llama "You Belong to me", en la versión de Jason Wade. La voz de Jack en inglés es notoriamente más grave que en la versión en español latino, así que pensé que esa canción le quedaría bien en esa versión. _

_Disc. Ni los personajes de ROTG ni la canción me pertenecen. Yo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

**Silver Embrace **

**Capítulo 3: Herbicida**

La primera vez que Bunny le habló a Jack acerca de la Madriguera, él se había imaginado una enorme y vieja casa, pero esto era excesivo y totalmente fuera de los límites de su imaginación que de todas formas era bastante grande.

La Madriguera era casi un castillo. No tenía torres, pero era realmente enorme y lujosa…al menos a primera vista.

-Wow…- eso fue lo único que pudo decir acerca de la mansión mientras Bunny abría el enorme portón con un control remoto. El portón se abrió y les dejó paso, y se acercaron más a la casa a través de un camino con preciosos árboles a los lados por los cuales se filtraba la delicada luz del día. Jack estaba fascinado por la apariencia del lugar.

Cuando se acercaron más se dio cuenta de que todo era verde o de algún modo hacía referencia a la naturaleza; los grabados en los muros, en los marcos de la puerta principal, en los de las ventanas, en las columnas que adornaban la entrada… es más, Jack hubiera podido decir sin temor a equivocarse que la casa de Bunny en el residencial era una versión "pequeña" de la Madriguera.

-Quita esa cara y ayúdame a bajar las cosas- le llamó Bunny, para sorpresa de Jack, en una manera bastante cordial cuando se estacionaron frente a la mansión- vamos Jack, mientras más pronto terminemos con esto más pronto estaremos de regreso en casa.

A estas palabras, Jack se quedó pensando para sí mismo.

¿Realmente querría regresar? Más aún… ¿a casa?

Las palabras de Bunny implicaban más de una cosa pero prefirió no pensar en eso por un buen rato, al menos.

Bunny abrió la puerta principal de la Madriguera con una vieja llave que llevaba con él.

Al entrar se mostraba ante ellos un recibidor. Al frente había un pasillo que se extendía varios metros y en este había varias puertas que no se le ocurría para qué serían. Al costado derecho había una hermosa escalera que daba al segundo piso. Más allá se distinguía una sala y en alguna de las puertas lado izquierdo de la casa debía estar la entrada a la cocina.

Era un lugar muy bello, solo que a primera vista daba miedo porque todos los muebles estaban cubiertos de sábanas, las cortinas de las ventanas estaban cerradas y general había una sensación de soledad que sería sin duda muy difícil de sacudir.

-Iré al sótano a activar la electricidad. Puedes ir abriendo las ventanas de la sala y el comedor, ¿te parece Frostbite?

Jack asintió, pero una vez que Bunny desapareció por el pasillo no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente incómodo y un poco asustado. Por suerte la sensación se fue alejando cuando la luz del sol entró por las ventanas. En pocos minutos escuchó un refrigerador trabajando y supuso que la electricidad ya estaba corriendo así que se aproximó al pasillo a esperar a que Bunny volviera a aparecer.

Fueron a la camioneta y comenzaron a bajar las cosas que habían llevado y a meterlas a la casa.

Cuando ya todo estuvo en el recibidor, Bunny rebuscó entre las cosas y tomó algunas bolsas con él.

-Vamos Frostbite, tu trabajo va a ser allá arriba.

Jack lo siguió a través de las escaleras. Mientras subían Jack pudo observar los cuadros en las paredes.

En algunos de los cuadros podía verse un enorme grupo de personas, la familia supuso, y en el resto de los cuadros individuales vio algunos rostros que nunca se repetían, eran muchos. Uno de ellos en particular se parecía mucho a Bunny, pero con más edad. Solo que a Jack no le tuvo tiempo de observarlo con atención porque cuando reaccionó Bunny ya estaba al final de la escalera diciéndole que se apurara.

Jack llegó hasta él y se dirigieron a una habitación.

Dentro de la habitación se repitió la escena de oscuridad y muebles cubiertos con sábanas, pero Bunny se apresuró a abrir las cortinas y la habitación se iluminó un poco.

-Ahora espera aquí.

Bunny desapareció por la puerta y luego Jack escuchó que empujaba algo. Volvió a aparecer con una carretilla de trabajo cargada con una caja y herramientas.

-Vengo cada cierto tiempo a revisar la casa y asegurarme que todo esté bien. Algún truhan se atrevió a lanzarle piedras a las ventanas la última vez, así que necesitamos ponerles vidrios nuevos.

Entonces Jack volteó a ver la ventana y se fijó que uno de los vidrios en efecto estaba roto.

-Es simple. Te pones los guantes y tomas el disolvente- Bunny fue haciendo conforme iba diciendo-y lo utilizas para quitar el pegamento del marco de la ventana- le tomó un par de minutos-. Luego vas quitando los pedazos rotos y los pones en alguna caja aparte para deshacernos de ellos después.

Ahora se dirigió a la carretilla. Dentro había una caja, la abrió y de ella sacó un vidrio nuevo, completo y del tamaño exacto necesario para la ventana.

-Antes de poner el nuevo vidrio limpias el marco para quitar los restos de pegamento viejo y disolvente. Usas el pegamento especial y pones el nuevo vidrio en el marco. ¿Ves? no es muy difícil. Solo es cuestión de que tengas cuidado. No me importa mucho si te tardas.

Jack asintió mientras Bunny se quitaba los guantes y se los daba.

-No estoy seguro de cuáles habitaciones son las que necesitan nuevos vidrios así que tendrás que ir de una por una. Compré bastantes vidrios nuevos por si rompes alguno, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiero que tengas cuidado, ¿Ok?- Jack asintió una vez más- Bien. Ahora a trabajar. Yo comenzaré con el jardín, si necesitas algo solo grítame.

-¿Puedo poner música?

Bunny volteó y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes en qué?

-Pensé que podrías prestarme tu celular.

-No tengo música allí, amigo.

Jack paseó su vista por la habitación y uno de los muebles le pareció curioso. Le quitó la sábana de encima y sonrió.

-Un tocadiscos- lo comenzó a mirar por todos los ángulos con una gran sonrisa- ¿puedo usarlo?

Bunny suspiró.

-¿Sabes cómo?

Jack asintió. El aparato estaba montado sobre una mesa de madera debajo de la cual había amontonados varios discos. Jack los estuvo revisando.

- Trabajé una temporada en una tienda de antigüedades y tuve que aprender a usarlos porque nos llegaban muy seguido, y para venderlos teníamos que poder enseñarle a los clientes cómo funcionan.

Bunny rodó los ojos, esperando no arrepentirse después y asintió.

-Como quieras, solo que como en casa, trata de no romper nada o tendremos un problema, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack asintió y su rostro de nuevo adoptó una expresión de tristeza como la que Bunny le había visto el día anterior mientras dormía. Trató de no notarlo pero era difícil siendo Jack un joven con unas facciones tan perfectas y unos ojos tan impresionantes pero sobre todo con esa capacidad de poner una expresión tan conmovedora en su rostro.

-Bien, bien, ahora has tu parte y ten cuidado- dijo Bunny sacudiendo la cabeza y salió de la habitación tratando de no pensar más en esa imagen.

Cuando Jack se quedó solo eligió un álbum de música disco y lo puso a tocar. Hubiera preferido algo moderno pero no estaba nada mal.

El trabajo que Bunny le había dejado no parecía ser tan difícil, pero al intentar por sí mismo se dio cuenta de que era Bunny quien lo hacía parecer sencillo. En su primer intento tardó más de diez minutos en retirar el pegamento viejo con el disolvente y en quitar los pedazos de vidrio roto que quedaron en el marco de la ventana.

Sabía que de no haber traído los guantes se hubiera cortado horriblemente y el disolvente le hubiera quemado las manos en más de una ocasión, no recordaba ser tan torpe pero al parecer lo era.

El primer vidrio quedó en su lugar y revisó que el resto de la ventana estuviera perfecto. Cuando se aseguró de que así era, acomodó el disolvente y el pegamento en la carretilla y comenzó a moverla a la siguiente habitación. Otra cosa que en un principio pareció sencilla. La carretilla pesaba más de lo que había calculado en un principio y le llevó más de cinco minutos moverla a la siguiente habitación, cosa que a Bunny le había tomado unos pocos segundos. Luego volvió a la primera habitación y subió el volumen de la música para alcanzarla a oír desde donde estaba.

Poco a poco el trabajo fue un poco más sencillo y tardaba un poco menos, pero el avance se fue haciendo lento otra vez cuando volvió a su mente lo que Tooth le había dicho la noche anterior. Ella le había pedido que se hiciera amigo de Bunny y la idea no lo había convencido mucho, en realidad se trataba de algo que sabía que era difícil que llegara a ocurrir. No creía que ellos pudieran tener algo en común, algo que les permitiera entenderse. No podían hablar mucho sin gritarse y Bunny no parecía ser capaz de confiar en que él no era tan destructivo como creía. Jack no era el maleante que había creído en un principio y ya ese punto parecía haber quedado comprobado pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse acusado cada vez que Bunny le dirigía la palabra de esa manera tan injustificadamente severa.

Jack comenzaba a creer que Bunny era un niño rico mimado de los que creían que el mundo debía de ajustarse a sus exigencias y necesidades y eso lo hacía enojar demasiado; él no era quien para estarlo soportando…

Pero por otro lado, quizás Tooth tenía razón y no debía juzgarlo así, aunque a final de cuentas no dejaba de sentirse mal de que Bunny lo hubiera hecho sin ningún problema y él no encontrara algún modo de reclamarle nada.

Tal vez podía hacerle caso a Tooth después de todo y simplemente tratar de llevarse bien con él. Tal vez no le costaría ningún trabajo, es decir, estaría allí con él por días y debían encontrar algún modo de convivir sin asesinarse.

No tenía nada que perder al respecto, al final si Bunny se cansaba de él, o él de Bunny, siempre podían mandarse mutuamente al demonio y seguir con sus vidas. No parecía la gran cosa si lo veía así, de modo que se dijo a sí mismo que podía intentar ser un poco más agradable con Bunny, quizás tratar de ser más útil o no hacerlo enojar cada dos por tres serían buenas opciones.

Continuó por algún rato con su trabajo. Al final arrastrar la carretilla y poner uno a uno los vidrios le llevó algo más de cuatro horas, eran demasiadas habitaciones, ese lugar parecía interminable.

.

.

.

Miró satisfecho el último vidrio que había colocado, pero sin querer casi su mirada se fue más allá del vidrio y entonces cayó en cuenta de que la imagen de fondo verde salpicada de flores que había estado viendo todo ese tiempo no era otra cosa que el jardín de la Madriguera. Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

El jardín era enorme. A ojo, Jack calculó que debía tener el doble de área de lo que abarcaba la casa y estaba lleno de estatuas, plantas de todos colores y en un extremo hasta había un pequeño arrollo que venía de dios sabe dónde y terminaba perdiéndose en el horizonte.

En un extremo cercano a la casa estaba parado Bunny haciendo su trabajo.

Con solo una camiseta sin mangas y pantalón trabajaba con un rastrillo, al parecer, quitando la hierba mala del jardín. Tenía puestos unos guantes de jardinería y aunque no hacía mucho sol, se notaba que su trabajo era bastante pesado porque su piel brillaba de sudor. Nunca lo había notado, pero Bunny tenía unos tatuajes color azul en los brazos y al parecer estos iban hacia su espalda y su pecho, eran ondulantes e intrincados pero no eran desagradables ni demasiado llamativos (mientras trajera una camisa con mangas, claro). Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero se le veían muy bien.

Jack lo observó un momento sin moverse. Se veía muy diferente que cuando estaba vestido con su ropa de diario o de oficina, se veía rústico pero por alguna razón parecía que esa imagen era más cercana a su naturaleza. Se veía mejor, más a gusto y más contento.

Su cuerpo estaba impresionantemente bien musculado. No era un fisicoculturista, sino que tenía la dosis perfecta de trabajo muscular para verse atractivo, quizás demasiado atractivo. Era bastante alto y tenía una anchura perfecta. Sus brazos se veían poderosos y sus piernas…

Jack se separó abruptamente de la ventana, llevándose una mano a la frente.

_No_. No iba a pensar así de Bunny, no ahora, no se podía permitir algo así. No…no.

Simplemente no.

Quizás enjuagarse la cara con agua fría le sentaría bien antes de bajar a avisarle que había terminado con los vidrios.

.

.

.

-Hey, Bunny.

-¿Cómo va todo, Jack?

Bunny se enderezó. Estaba inclinado amontonando la hierba que había arrancado con el rastrillo. Se quitó los guantes y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. En verdad estaba sudado pero no se veía tan sucio como cabría esperar de alguien que ha trabajado cinco horas en el jardín.

-Terminé con los vidrios, yo…me preguntaba si querrías que yo hiciera de comer, debes estar cansado- decidió no preguntar por los tatuajes aunque llamaban su atención poderosamente, ya lo haría en otra ocasión.

-No te preocupes, ya lo hice.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

Bunny sonrió.

-Inmediatamente después de que te dejé con los vidrios. Solo hay que calentar la comida, ¿Puedes hacerlo mientras me doy una ducha?

Jack no contestó. Estaba demasiado sorprendido.

-De preferencia aquí tampoco me gustaría que te metieras mucho en la cocina, pero puedes calentar la comida esta vez como excepción. No te preocupes, mientras yo esté presente comerás en horarios adecuados así que ahora ve.

Jack entró a la cocina mientras Bunny caminaba hacia las habitaciones. Calentó la comida y sirvió raciones de todo en dos platos. Sirvió el jugo de frutas en dos vasos y esperó a que regresara Bunny.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo cuando apareció. Tomó su plato y su vaso y salió de la cocina rumbo al patio.

-Oye… ¿no vas a comer aquí?

Bunny detuvo su camino, volteó y se encogió de hombros.

-No, prefiero comer afuera.

Luego continuó con su camino y Jack se quedó mirando hacia la puerta. Se preguntó si debía seguirlo, pero al final decidió sentarse frente a la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina y comenzar por su cuenta.

-¡Hey, Frostbite!- se escuchó de pronto desde afuera- ¿no piensas venir?

Sin una segunda consideración Jack tomó su comida y salió corriendo hacia el patio.

.

.

.

Bunny estaba sentado sobre un bloque de cemento, así que Jack lo imitó y se sentó a un lado de él. No habían tenido razón para discutir y la verdad era que Jack estaba orgulloso de sí mismo pues se estaba conteniendo lo suficiente.

Así que comieron en silencio por unos momentos, pero él deseaba conversar así que buscó algo de lo que pudieran hablar aunque fuera un par de minutos. Miró hacia el jardín y obtuvo su respuesta.

-Y dime… ¿qué has estado haciendo aquí? ¿Es mucho trabajo?

Bunny terminó de masticar y pasarse algo que tenía en la boca, le dio un trago a su vaso de jugo y miró hacia el frente.

-Pues sí, algo. Por ejemplo, esos arbustos de allá se congelaron- señaló a lo lejos algunas plantas que se veían secas-, así que tendré que arrancarlos y plantar otros, esos ya no reverdecerán. Y de este lado la hierba creció demasiado…la dejaría crecer naturalmente si no se estuviera comiendo el resto de las plantas.

-Ya veo. ¿Y solo lo haces con el rastrillo? debe ser un trabajo muy pesado, son metros y metros de terreno- observó entonces Jack antes de beber un poco más de jugo y seguir comiendo.

-Bueno…-Bunny se limpió el contorno de la boca con una servilleta que tenía a la mano- una parte la quito con el rastrillo. A lo más difícil de arrancar primero le pongo herbicida y espero a que se seque- señaló con el dedo un área que había delimitado con unas tablas de madera- ahí es donde puse el herbicida, de preferencia no te acerques, no sabemos si podrías ser alérgico o algo y no quieres pasar días en el hospital por una reacción, créeme.

Jack asintió.

-¿Y te falta mucho?

-Es apenas el primer día, amigo. Creo que necesitaré seis o siete días más para dejar el lugar más o menos decente otra vez. Por lo pronto lo dejaré así, está bajando la luz y es más difícil trabajar.

Jack miró el jardín frente a él (¿podía llamar jardín a esa extensión de tierra? eso era casi un parque nacional) y se quedó pensando. Después de un momento volteó a ver a Bunny y decidió preguntarle.

-Si aquí ya no vive nadie, ¿por qué te molestas en mantener arreglada la casa? ¿No podrías sugerirle a tu familia que la vendan o algo así? es demasiado grande, no sé si es una buena inversión limpiarla y repararla todo el tiempo si de todos modos nadie la usa.

Justo en ese momento Bunny terminó su comida y observó el vaso y el plato vacío, y contestó sin mirar Jack.

-Es un asunto que a ti no te incumbe, Frostbite- le quitó del regazo el plato y el vaso, él también había terminado- Lavaré esto. Hazme un favor y recoge los garrafones de herbicida y ponlos en el cobertizo que está por allá. Pero ya te dije, ten cuidado. De preferencia ponte los guantes.

Le señaló un pequeño cuarto de madera que había en una orilla del patio, pegado a la casa. Luego se retiró llevando los trastes sucios y dejó allí a Jack, preguntándose si había sido demasiado impertinente o si había sido mala idea sugerirle lo de la casa.

Se rascó la cabeza y miró las garrafas en el piso. Había varias y todas estaban cerradas. Jack se puso los guantes como Bunny le había dicho y comenzó a levantarlas, pero antes de continuar miró el área donde Bunny ya había puesto el herbicida. Quizás algo de ayuda no le vendría mal. Eso era lo que él quería hacer en ese momento, ayudar.

De modo que tomó una de las garrafas y la abrió. La esparció por el terreno siguiendo el área que con la que Bunny había empezado. Abrió otra e hizo lo mismo.

De las quince garrafas que había en el piso Jack esparció unas cinco de ellas en la hierba. Pronto se verían los resultados y estaba seguro y orgulloso de que Bunny apreciaría la ayuda extra. Pero no se lo diría hasta que él volviera al día siguiente a trabajar con el jardín.

Terminó de guardar el resto de las garrafas y cuando volvió a entrar en la casa Bunny estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina.

-Ve arriba y elige una habitación para que duermas. Te sugeriría alguna de las que tienen baño. Limpia un poco, todas están llenas de polvo…

-Lo sé, estuve toda la mañana allí- observó Jack en tono burlón- si no me dio alergia con el herbicida me dará con el polvo.

-¡Entonces limpia!- Bunny le lanzó un trapo a la cara y Jack rio con fuerza. Tomó el trapo y corrió hacia la escalera.

Bunny observó la puerta hasta que los pasos de Jack se extinguieron en la distancia.

.

.

.

Cuando Jack encontró una habitación de su gusto la limpió. De las que tenían baño, como Bunny le había sugerido, Jack tomó la más pequeña. En el ropero encontró sábanas limpias y las cambió por las que estaban en la cama y limpió el polvo de los muebles. Barrió y trapeó y abrió la ventana para que entrara el aire. Bajó al recibidor por su ropa y la llevó para guardarla allí.

Cuando terminó se tiró sobre la cama, fascinado de lo suave que era el colchón y pensando en lo bien que se sentía dormir así, en una habitación cálida, entre sábanas tibias y con la brisa entrando por la ventana.

Definitivamente le debía mucho a Bunny. Aunque hubieran comenzado tan mal, si seguía todo como este día quizás podrían hacerse amigos pronto. O cuando menos, mantener un poco la paz que se habían arreglado para tener.

.

.

.

Bunny terminó con la cocina y también limpió la sala y el comedor. Pasó la aspiradora y guardó su ropa en su habitación.

Verificó en qué habitación se quedaría Jack pero decidió no interrumpirlo pues lo escuchó tararear a través de la puerta, seguramente estaba muy tranquilo y no era bueno que perjudicara eso, a su parecer.

Había tratado de portarse bien con él todo el día. Después de lo de la noche anterior, pensó que quizás era necesario que fuera menos brusco y más comprensivo con él. No podía esperar que de la noche a la mañana se adaptara a sus hábitos o se hicieran amigos pero era bueno que fueran comenzando. Había estado a punto de perder la calma cuando Frostbite mencionó lo de la casa pero pensó muy bien antes de decir algo de lo que podría lamentarse; él no tenía la culpa de nada y no merecía un mal trato de parte suya solo por dar su opinión aunque lo hubiera hecho de una manera tan… impertinente, por decir algo.

Probablemente Jack había pasado por muchas dificultades en el pasado como para terminar viviendo en la calle y Bunny no quería hacer mucho énfasis en eso, pero de ser el caso sentía aún más la necesidad de ser amable con él. Al final las cosas estaban saliendo bien y quizás cuando regresaran a la ciudad podía ayudarlo a conseguir un trabajo o a estudiar algo, si él quería. Tooth y los demás se habían mostrado muy favorables con él y eso era buena señal.

En fin. Esperaba que todo siguiera así de bien las siguientes…dos semanas.

De pronto le pareció demasiado tiempo.

.

.

.

Una vez que terminó de limpiar, Jack bajó a buscar a Bunny y a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda en algo. No lo encontró en la sala ni en el recibidor ni en la cocina así que supuso que estaba en el jardín.

Cuando se asomó ya estaba muy oscuro y no vio a Bunny, pero llamó su atención el sonido lejano de unas notas de guitarra.

Comenzó a caminar por el patio siguiendo el sonido y finalmente lo encontró. Bunny estaba recargado contra un árbol. Con una guitarra en su regazo.

Jack lo observó, sorprendido. Bunny simplemente no parecía el tipo de persona que tocara un instrumento…ni siquiera parecía a simple vista que le gustara la música. Y darse cuenta de esto ahora era simplemente fascinante. Se veía tranquilo así, lo más tranquilo que lo había visto hasta el momento.

-No sabía que tocabas- observó despreocupadamente mientras se sentaba a su lado. Bunny dejó salir una pequeña risa, y tocó un par de notas sueltas sin formar alguna melodía en específico. Jack comprendió que afinaba la guitarra.

-Aprendí un par de canciones cuando tenía unos…15 años- recordó- luego no tuve mucho tiempo de practicar, pasaron muchas cosas. Pero no sé tocar, de un modo propiamente dicho.

Jack asintió.

Era una noche de lo más agradable. Se respiraba un aire fresco y no era especialmente oscura, quizás tendría que ver el hecho de que las luces de la casa iluminaban un poco hasta donde estaban ellos.

Jack respiró profundo ese aire fresco, tan diferente al de la otra noche donde de no ser por Bunny hubiera muerto de una pulmonía. Durante el día se había sentido algo débil en un par de ocasiones pero no había querido mencionarlo, no deseaba hacer enojar a Bunny ni fracasar en su intento de seguir siendo útil. Seguramente se le pasaría pronto si seguía comiendo bien y descansaba adecuadamente.

Pronto la guitarra volvió a llamar su atención. Bunny comenzaba a tocar una melodía que le pareció familiar.

-Yo conozco esa canción- dijo emocionado- me gusta mucho.

-¿Puedes cantarla?-preguntó Bunny. Jack se encogió de hombros.

-Me sé la letra pero…

-Vamos. No creo que seas peor cantante que lo que yo soy de guitarrista.

Jack sonrió por la broma y respiró profundo. Claro que le gustaba esa canción. Podía cantarla, no tendría que ser un gran problema.

-_See the pyramids along the Nile…Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle. __Just remember darling all the while; you belong to me…_

Había mantenido los ojos en el piso por que te pronto tenía demasiados nervios, pero en una pequeña pausa se animó al ver la reacción de Bunny. Él seguía con sus ojos fijos en la guitarra así que Jack se sintió un poco aliviado de que no le prestara demasiada atención.

-_See the market place in old angiers, send me photographs and souvenirs. Just remember when a dream appears…you belong to me._

Esperó, esta vez sin mirar a Bunny, pero pronto sintió que ahora había sido él quien había volteado a verlo.

-_And I'll be so alone without you…maybe you'll be lonesome too_.

Ahora ambos voltearon a verse. Jack no despegó sus ojos de los de Bunny mientras cantaba la siguiente línea.

_-Fly the ocean in a silver plain. See the jungle when it's wet with rain. Just remember 'till you're home again…you belong to me._

Ahí había una pausa donde solo se escuchaba la guitarra. Jack sintió como su pulso se aceleraba.

-No estuvo nada mal, Frostbite.

Jack negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera muy apenado. Bunny solo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, nunca pensó que fuera así de tímido.

_-And I'll be…_

-No, te equivocaste. Esta es tu entrada- Bunny se inclinó un poco hacia adelante indicándole a Jack cuando volver a cantar. Jack volvió a apenarse, pero siguió cantando.

_-And I'll be so alone without you. Maybe you'll be lonesome too. Fly the ocean in a silver plain…see the jungle when it's wet with rain. Just remember 'till you're home again: you belong to me._

Bunny dejó de tocar tan lentamente como Jack terminó de cantar y al finalizar ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-En serio cantas muy bien, Frostbite- dijo Bunny luego de unos segundos- fue muy agradable oírte.

Acto seguido, volteó y le sonrió.

Jack se puso de pie de golpe y trastabilló hacia atrás, casi cayendo de espaldas. Bunny se quitó la guitarra del regazo e hizo amago de levantarse pero Jack lo detuvo.

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien es que…tengo sueño, mucho sueño, debería irme ya a dormir…nos vemos mañana, también me gustó, ¡buenas noches!-salió corriendo de regreso a la casa sin permitir que Bunny le contestara nada.

-Bue…buenas noches.

.

.

.

Jack se quedó junto a la puerta escuchando un momento mientras Bunny volvía a tocar la canción. Suspiró. Era la primera vez que Bunny le sonreía así.

En los dos o tres días que llevaban de conocerse, la sonrisa que le había dedicado había sido burlona o juguetona pero de ningún modo la sonrisa sincera y dulce que le acababa de dar, y Jack nunca antes se había sentido así de avergonzado.

Porque bueno, Bunny era muy apuesto. Tenía un rostro muy fuerte y masculino, ese cabello que oscilaba entre el negro, el azul y el plateado…esa piel morena y suave. Esos fuertes y asombrosos ojos verdes. Esa manera de moverse y de actuar, siempre tan decidido y tan firme cuando hablaba.

Jack esperó hasta que la canción terminó de nuevo. Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación tratando de no pensar en esas cosas y tomó un baño de agua tibia antes de meterse a la cama y tratar de dormir. Desde su ventana se veía el patio, así que apagó la luz y espió un poco, pero Bunny probablemente ya se había ido porque no lo vio en ninguna parte.

Se metió entre las sábanas y esperó pacientemente a que el sueño lo venciera, lo cual no tardó demasiado en suceder.

.

.

.

Bunny tocó la canción un par de veces más recordando vagamente la vocecilla temblorosa de Jack unos minutos antes. A pesar de ser tan joven tenía una voz bastante profunda e interesante, pero lo perjudicaba el hecho de que estuviera tan nervioso. ¿Sería porque era una canción tan sentimental? Jack no parecía ser el tipo de persona que se siente tímido por cualquier cosa.

De cualquier forma, se sentía contento consigo mismo por haber encontrado la forma de mantener la calma ese día y no haber explotado contra él ni una vez, aunque quizás tenía que ver el hecho de que Jack tampoco le había dado verdaderos motivos para molestarse con él.

Quizás a final de cuentas North tenía razón. Habían conversado de camino a la farmacia el día anterior y le había dicho que no era necesario que se comportara tan duro con él, era un joven después de todo y lo más probable era que estuviera asustado por algo o simplemente que hubiera pasado una muy mala temporada, considerando que era un indigente.

Después de todo, le había dicho North, él mismo había estado en una situación difícil en el pasado y más o menos a esa misma edad… juzgar a Jack simplemente era injusto si consideraba que él tuvo todo el apoyo y el cariño que hubiera podido tener dadas las circunstancias.

Entonces Bunny se encontró a si mismo disfrutando de la compañía del joven. No estaba mal, era muy agradable cuando no lo llamaba "canguro" o se quejaba por algún aspecto de su personalidad.

Quizás podrían ser amigos después de todo.

Dejó de tocar la vieja guitarra y decidió que iría a dormir.

Al atravesar el patio para entrar a la casa el aroma del herbicida le llegó a la nariz y lo sintió demasiado fuerte, pero supuso que se debía a que estaba probando con una marca que nunca había usado antes. Quizás era más fuerte que la que acostumbraba comprar, y en ese caso se alegraba de haberla usado solo en una pequeña área del jardín y poder observar de cerca los resultados al día siguiente.

Entró a la cocina y bebió un poco de agua, salió, verificó que la camioneta estuviera cerrada y lo mismo con el portón y todas las puertas de la Madriguera, y finalmente subió a su habitación.

Dejó la guitarra en un rincón y se recostó en su cama con la ventana abierta para que le entrara algo de aire fresco.

Al cabo de un rato se quedó profundamente dormido.

_Continuará…_

_Me encanta el hecho de hacer que se acerquen un poco más. Nunca pensé que lo musical fuera realmente con sus personalidades, es una escena aislada que no creo que se repita, como él mismo dijo, Bunny, al menos en mi imaginación, no es tan buen guitarrista ni Jack tan buen cantante, pero digo, cualquiera puede aprender un par de canciones sencillas en la guitarra o cantar una canción con un amigo, así de simple, la idea no era tanto la canción sino lo que significa (*grito de fangirl*) y el acercamiento._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado :D pronto escribiré el siguiente capítulo, y espero que todo salga bien._

_Gracias por dejar reviews y por agregar a favoritos :D en verdad aprecio que se tomen su tiempo para leer y comentar este fic._

_Besos!_

_Aoshika_


	4. Un sueño

_Aquí tienen el cuarto capítulo de este fic. Espero que les agrade._

_Muchas gracias por agregar a favoritos y a los que han dejado reviews, me gusta saber qué piensan y que les esté agradando la historia._

_Disc. __ROTG y Guardians of Childhood no me pertenecen._

_Los invite a leer._

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 4: Un sueño**

Cuando Jack se despertó, vio en el reloj que había junto a la cama que ya pasaba de las nueve de la mañana. Se incorporó. Era muy raro que Bunny no le hubiera despertado antes, suponía que el trabajo iba a comenzar más o menos temprano todos los días y al menos en ese día no había sido así.

Se puso de pie y se estiró cómodamente antes de ir al baño a lavarse la cara y ordenarse un poco el cabello que sin embargo quedó igual de alborotado que siempre. Se cambió la ropa de dormir por una camiseta y un pantalón de trabajo y salió de la habitación.

No había ningún ruido en la casa, ni siquiera en la cocina. Jack encontró un desayuno todavía un poco caliente en la estufa, pero nada parecía haber sido tocado por Bunny. Nada estaba fuera de su lugar.

Salió hacia el patio, pues fue el único lugar donde se le ocurrió que podría encontrarlo y comprobó con alegría que no estaba equivocado.

-¡Hey, Bunny!

-Hola Jack.

Bunny estaba inclinado examinando la gran extensión de hierba seca que tenía ante él. Jack sonrió para sí mismo. Se llevaría una gran sorpresa de saber que le había ahorrado algo de trabajo con el herbicida, pero antes de decírselo fingió cierta indiferencia por unos momentos.

-¿Y qué ocurre aquí?

Al acercarse más, se dio cuenta de que Bunny estaba asombrado, al parecer, bastante más de lo que hubiera podido esperar. Esto lo detuvo en seco.

-Al parecer calculé mal el contenido del herbicida que compré, resultó ser mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Por el tono de su voz, Jack comprendió que estaba realmente preocupado. Respiró profundo, esperando por lo que pudiera decir a continuación.

-Mira toda la hierba que se secó desde anoche. Lo que realmente me preocupa es que parece que alcanzó las raíces de ese árbol- volteó hacia un lado. A un par de metros, efectivamente, estaba un árbol bastante grande y hermoso. Aunque desbordaba vida desde donde se le viera, las raíces que sobresalían del suelo ya lucían algo secas. Bunny suspiró mientras se acercaba. Se acuclilló junto a ellas y las observó con atención. Escarbó un poco la tierra solo para comprobar que las raíces que estaban un poco más profundas también se veían bastante afectadas.

Jack sentía que su corazón iba a un ritmo cada vez más lento. Bunny no solo parecía preocupado, Bunny estaba triste.

-¿Por qué el herbicida afectaría el árbol también?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, y Bunny se levantó y miró hacia él.

-Las raíces de este tipo de árbol se alargan mucho y abarcan un radio muy grande a medida que el árbol crece-, caminó hasta llegar a cierto punto de distancia entre la hierba seca- según mis cálculos las raíces más largas llegan más o menos hasta aquí así que probablemente el veneno del herbicida las afectó. Además anoche hubo una pequeña lluvia. El agua hace que las sustancias escurran con mayor facilidad por el suelo.

Jack comenzó a comprender las implicaciones de su _brillante idea_ del día anterior. No supo qué hacer. Quería decirle a Bunny la verdad pero quién sabe qué le diría él entonces. De pronto también tuvo la urgencia de simplemente quedarse callado y esperar, al menos solo esperar, a que Bunny lo dejara ir y no se molestara o se preocupara más.

-Supongo que tendré que cortarlo- volvió a mirar hacia el árbol y a Jack le pareció que cada vez estaba más triste- no tengo corazón para verlo secarse.

Volteó a ver a Jack y volvió a sonreírle, pero a diferencia de la noche anterior, su sonrisa era triste, más bien, resignada. Se dirigió al pequeño cobertizo.

Jack esperó sabiendo que se aproximaba lo que era simplemente inevitable. Se dijo que sería fuerte. No se movió. Bunny volvió a salir de allí rápido como un rayo y se dirigió a un rincón donde tenían amontonada la hierba y la basura del día anterior y rebuscó hasta que encontró lo que sospechaba.

-Jack- llamó con voz aparentemente calma- en el cobertizo había diez garrafas de herbicida llenas. Anoche yo dejé quince.

Aunque Jack se había acercado al escucharlo llamarle, ahora retrocedió un par de pasos, pues Bunny se incorporaba y de pronto su estatura y su aparente tranquilidad resultaban de lo más intimidantes, a pesar de que Jack solo podía verlo de espaldas.

-Y aquí resulta que hay cinco garrafas vacías _más_ de las que yo utilicé ayer. Dime, ¿se te ocurre una explicación lógica para esto?

Jack no contestó, pero sabía que su silencio hablaba por sí mismo.

-¡Jack, contesta!

-Bunny, yo…

Se detuvo, pues no quería decirlo. Bunny esperó.

-Lo lamento- dijo en un susurro, su voz temblaba- No tenía idea…de que podía pasar algo así, Bunny. Por…por favor perdóname…

Cuando trató de acercarse a él, Bunny volteó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¡Sólo tenías una instrucción que cumplir! ¿Por qué te costó tanto trabajo?

-¡Yo no sabía...!

-¡Claro que no sabías, y por eso no debiste hacerlo!

-Pero yo…

-Fuera de mi vista.

Jack lo miró y trató de protestar.

-Bunny…

-¡Que te largues, imbécil!

Bunny levantó su puño hacia él y esa fue la señal que Jack necesitó para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo adentro de la casa.

Corrió y subió la escalera casi en vuelo. Entró a la habitación que había elegido la noche anterior- no se atrevía a llamarla "su habitación"- y cerró la puerta con llave. Empujó un escritorio que estaba cerca para que fortaleciera el cierre y trató de acercar también la cama pero era muy pesada para él.

Se subió a ella y se acurrucó contra la cabecera abrazando sus rodillas, esperando.

No escuchó que Bunny subiera tras él. Nunca llegó a su puerta como él esperaba pero aun así Jack tenía miedo.

Se sabía la escena de memoria, primero un error- pequeño o grande, siempre era malo-, luego gritos y finalmente los golpes. Le dolía que con Bunny fuera a pasar igual pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

Aunque lo daba por hecho nada sucedió.

Pero él se quedó sentado y hecho bolita sobre la cama, esperando. Solo esperando.

.

.

.

Pasaron horas. Ya eran las dos de la tarde y Jack había permanecido en el mismo lugar en la misma posición. Se había asomado por la ventana solo para ver a Bunny retirar la maleza que se había secado por el herbicida. No había manera de que se sintiera mejor dadas las circunstancias y decidió que quizás lo mejor para ambos era que se fuera de allí.

Tomó una mochila y comenzó a guardar la ropa. Sentía vergüenza de abandonar a Bunny sin haber pagado su deuda pero el miedo que tenía ahora era más grande que cualquier culpabilidad. Pensó en bajar a la cocina en silencio y tomar algo de comer antes de irse de allí. Saldría a la carretera y volvería a la ciudad y luego vería qué hacer.

En eso estaba cuando tres golpes fuertes sonaron en la puerta.

-Jack.

Luego nada. Pasaron los segundos pero no se repitieron los golpes ni la voz de Bunny llamándolo.

Jack caminó hacia el escritorio, se sentó sobre él y pegó la oreja a la puerta.

-Jack sé que estás ahí. Escucho tu respiración a través de la puerta.

Jack se puso algo nervioso y procuró que su respiración fuera un poco más pausada y baja. No contestó.

-Bien, no me hables si quieres. Mira, sigo molesto, _muy molesto_, pero eso no me daba ningún derecho a gritarte del modo en que lo hice ni tratar de golpearte. Lo siento.

Jack siguió sin decir nada. Su oído permaneció pegado a la puerta.

-Jack…demonios, no debería estar diciéndote esto pero yo tengo problemas. Si alguna vez vuelves a verme así de molesto solo corre y enciérrate como lo has hecho, créeme que fue una buena idea de tu parte.

Aster esperó pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se sentó en el piso. Tanto trabajo en el jardín era agotador a veces.

-Ese árbol era especial para mí, ¿sabes?...lo planté con papá y mis hermanos cuando era niño- tenía la sensación de que estaba bien contárselo a alguien. En cierto modo, sentía como si estuviera de luto-, era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de ellos. Murieron todos hace unos…diez años.

Jack dejó salir un respingo, y se tapó la boca en seguida. Si Bunny lo había escuchado respirar seguramente había escuchado eso.

En efecto, Bunny lo había escuchado. Benditos fueran los oídos ultrasensibles.

No lo mencionó.

-Espero que ahora comprendas mejor. Jack, cuando te dije que no tocaras nada tenía un motivo realmente importante. Como dije antes, sigo molesto, pero aun así me disculpo por haberte tratado así.

Jack quiso abrir la puerta, salir y disculparse, pero si movía el escritorio haría ruido y Bunny sabría que lo puso allí por miedo a él.

También se había quedado intrigado por aquello de que tenía problemas y que había sido buena idea encerrarse. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?

Al final no se movió de donde estaba.

-Bien, como dije, sigo enojado. Pero ya es tarde y no has comido nada. Ya preparé algo, cuando estés listo baja a la cocina, calienta la comida y come. Lo digo en serio.

Bunny se puso de pie y caminó de regreso al jardín.

Jack se quedó dónde estaba.

Aunque Bunny se escuchaba más tranquilo, Jack sentía que no podía reponerse a esa situación. Realmente necesitaba huir. Ya lo había hecho tantas veces antes que sentía que no haría demasiada diferencia.

Revisó por última vez la mochila y se la colgó a la espalda. Acomodó todo hasta dejar la habitación perfecta, retiró el escritorio de la puerta y estaba a punto de salir cuando un ruido muy molesto lo interrumpió. Se asomó a la ventana y vio a Bunny salir del cobertizo con una sierra eléctrica, dirigiéndose hacia el árbol.

-¡Bunny, no!- gritó con toda su fuerza, pero antes de que Bunny volteara hacia él, Jack ya se había lanzado por las escaleras para bajar al jardín.

-¿Jack?- preguntó al verlo aparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

-Bunny, por favor no. No lo hagas.

Bunny estaba a punto de cortar el árbol pero se había quedado con la sierra en la mano esperando por lo que Jack tuviera que decir. Sin embargo Jack no pudo agregar nada más después de su interrupción. Parecía avergonzado.

-Se secará en poco tiempo- dijo entonces Bunny con el mismo tono severo en su voz que ponía nervioso a Jack-, es mejor cortarlo ahora que esperar a que termine en esas condiciones. Como dije esta mañana, no tengo corazón para verlo así.

Seguía enojado, se notaba por su voz, pero estaba tranquilo. Jack cada vez estaba más nervioso, se sentía culpable e impotente.

-Pe…pero…

-¡Escúchame, Jack!- ahora habló más fuerte, casi parecía tan enojado como por la mañana- no hay otra opción. Si no dejas de lloriquear haré que lo cortes tú mismo, ¿está claro?

Jack contuvo la respiración y Bunny se dio la vuelta. Comenzó a cortar el árbol.

Al cabo de unos minutos que a Jack le parecieron eternos, Bunny terminó de cortar el enorme tronco. Cuando cayó, ninguno de los dos se movió. Fue entonces que Bunny volteó y lo miró unos segundos.

-¿Y esa mochila? ¿Planeabas escaparte?

Jack dio un paso hacia atrás. Sujetó los tirantes de la mochila como si no pudiera decidirse entre dejarla en su espalda y tirarla al suelo.

-Yo…Bunny, yo…

Bunny lo miró un momento en silencio, levantando una ceja.

-Realmente te aterra el rechazo, ¿cierto?

Jack miró al suelo, avergonzado. Bunny suspiró.

-Estuve pensando en esto y creo que le puedo dar algún uso a la madera que salga del árbol. Ahora cálmate y ve a la cocina a comer, se ve que no has probado bocado.

Jack no se movió de donde estaba ni levantó la vista. Bunny suspiró.

Se quitó los guantes.

-Vamos, yo tampoco he comido nada. Parece que hoy va a llover un poco más, como anoche- añadió viendo hacia el cielo. Se había nublado bastante-, así que quizás no pueda seguir con el jardín hasta mañana.

Dicho esto llevó y guardó la sierra eléctrica en el cobertizo. Luego volvió a donde estaba Jack, que no se había atrevido a moverse.

Lo tomó firmemente de los hombros, le dio la vuelta y lo guio para que entrara de regreso a la cocina.

Después de lo ocurrido Jack no tenía voluntad para moverse. Apenas caminó lo suficiente y se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina. Dejó la mochila en el suelo mientras veía a Bunny lavarse las manos (más bien se lavó los brazos completamente) y después acercarse a la estufa para calentar la comida.

-Saca del refrigerador el jugo de naranja y sírvelo en dos vasos. Anda.

Jack obedeció mecánicamente, imposibilitado de moverse con algún tipo de agilidad. Se sentía pesado y ausente, y no tenía idea de cómo hacer que esa sensación lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

Bunny se veía tranquilo.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer en silencio. Jack hubiera deseado comer afuera como el día anterior, había sido tan agradable…pero después de lo ocurrido, agradecía que Bunny simplemente no le hubiera dado un puñetazo. Respiró profundo, sin poder comer bocado más antes de hablar de lo que realmente necesitaba decir.

-Bunny, de verdad lo siento. Solo quería ayudar, parecía buena idea pero ahora sé que fui un idiota y que debí haberte hecho caso.

Bunny no contestó. Siguió comiendo con la misma tranquilidad de antes y esto desesperó a Jack, que le dio un manotazo para que soltara la cuchara que cayó sobre el plato salpicando a Bunny con gotas de la sopa de verduras.

-¡Por favor dime algo! ¡Cuando menos grítame otra vez, pero no me dejes con esta culpa!

Ante este pequeño arranque por parte de Jack, en un principio Bunny se molestó. Pero después de un par de segundos, respiró profundamente y miró a Jack a los ojos, como si quisiera asegurarse de que escuchara todo lo que tenía que decirle.

Por un momento Jack se perdió en esos ojos verdes que la noche anterior casi lo hacían caer de espaldas. Aunque Bunny no sonreía, su expresión se veía más tranquila, en cierto modo, parecía mirarlo con dulzura dentro de esa severidad que emanaban, pero Jack se obligó a sí mismo a no pensar en eso, es decir, a no hacerse ningún tipo de ilusión. De pronto sentía que Bunny no podría aceptarlo como amigo después de algo así y eso era lo que más lo lastimaba si lo pensaba.

-Ya te dije que sigo molesto y voy a estarlo por unos días seguramente. Te perdono, pero por el momento simplemente no puedo estar feliz, ¿comprendes?

Jack volvió a inclinar su cabeza, cada vez más cerca del llanto. Sentía su labio inferior temblar descontroladamente.

-Si quisieras hacer algo para remediarlo podrías empezar por escucharme y obedecer cuando digo que no toques algo-, siguió Bunny, sin debilitar su voz en ningún punto, y Jack solo asintió-. Y ayudarme con este sitio para terminar pronto, ya perdimos un día de trabajo.

Jack volvió a asentir, pero una idea había asaltado su mente y quería decírsela a Bunny, el problema era que solo pensarlo era algo ridículo porque, ¿Por qué Bunny lo aceptaría como ayuda de jardín si ya había estropeado todo? Aunque hubiera sido sin querer había sido muy torpe y eso Jack lo sabía.

Aun así pensó que no tenía nada que perder si le apostaba a esa única posibilidad.

-Yo…pensé que tal vez yo podría ayudarte con el jardín- sintió la mirada de Bunny sobre él pero no tuvo el valor de mirarlo de vuelta. Contuvo su respiración-, ya sé que soy un desastre y no te culpo por seguir molesto pero realmente quiero hacer algo bien por una vez…y siento…siento que si tú me enseñas, si me supervisas tal vez pueda hacer las cosas bien por una vez.

Bunny no alejó sus ojos de Jack hasta que éste tuvo el valor de darle la cara una vez más. Sus ojos lucían tan tristes, pero a la vez tan esperanzados, que no tuvo corazón para responderle con una negativa.

-Bien, primero tranquilízate un poco y déjame pensarlo. Mañana, mañana será un buen día. Puedes ayudarme y si lo haces bien te prometo que el resto del trabajo lo haremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack asintió. Bunny recuperó su cuchara y continuó comiendo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Jack apenas pudo imitarlo.

El resto del día Bunny se encargó de limpiar un poco la planta baja, que era enorme, pero para hacer una limpieza a fondo sabía que primero tenía que terminar de arreglar el jardín. Jack estuvo ayudándole en lo que pudo y tal como había vaticinado el mayor, apenas llevaban unos minutos ahí y había comenzado a llover, una lluvia algo fuerte desde el principio, que después de un rato derivó en una lluvia torrencial con truenos y relámpagos que sorprendió bastante a Aster.

-Vaya, es raro que en estas fechas llueva así- comentó más tarde mientras preparaba algo ligero para cenar- espero que no se corte la electricidad.

Un rato después cenaron en silencio y al terminar, sin haberse dirigido la palabra, Bunny fue a su habitación a darse un buen baño que sabía que le hacía falta. Por su parte Jack se quedó en la sala de la casa, terminando de limpiar algunos muebles. Al cabo de un rato Bunny apareció.

-¿Quieres ver una película, Frostbite?

Recibir de nuevo este apodo por parte de Bunny tranquilizó n poco más a Jack. Aunque no le gustaba mucho que lo llamara así, era una pequeña muestra de que cuando menos estaba menos molesto que por la mañana.

Siguió su voz y lo encontró, Bunny había programado una enorme televisión en un cuarto más pequeño e íntimo que la sala de visitas. Ésta, que era amplia y espaciosa, era demasiado formal y una televisión ahí no parecía lo más adecuado. En cambio la otra habitación parecía estar hecha para ver películas, jugar videojuegos o leer. Había varios estantes en las paredes y en efecto, en ellos había montones de cajas de películas y libros, y tres sillones que lucían muy cómodos.

Frente al televisor había un sillón de tres plazas donde Bunny se sentó con el control remoto en las manos. Jack se sentó cerca de él, pero aun así manteniendo una distancia discreta.

La lluvia había disminuido un poco y el ambiente estaba bastante fresco y agradable.

Jack supuso que Bunny pasaba algunas otras temporadas del año en la Madriguera además de la época de mantenimiento considerando que todo estaba amueblado y relativamente limpio, eso sin mencionar que tenía esa habitación como entretenimiento.

Aun así no era capaz de imaginarse lo que sería pasar largas temporadas recluido y solo en una casa tan grande como esa. Incluso estando ellos dos, Jack había sentido cierto enorme vacío al pensar en eso. Bunny era como menos un poco ermitaño.

Sobra decir que se ignoraron mutuamente en lo que duraba la película, pero igual esta no estuvo mal. Como era Bunny, Jack hubiera pensado que vería una película de cine de arte o algo así, pero eligió una llamada _Fight Club, _que aunque tenía sus escenas fuertes y extrañas, tenía cierta profundidad que no decepcionó a Jack de la naturaleza intelectual de su _querido_ canguro.

Cuando terminó estaba gratamente sorprendido y tenía ganas de ver más, pero igualmente, tenía algo de sueño.

-Si quieres luego conseguimos el libro, por ahora ve a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo.

Jack se hundió más en el cómodo sillón, olvidando por un momento su tambaleante situación con Bunny y quejándose como un niño pequeño. Bunny trató de reír, pero dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio y se acercó a él.

-Vamos, Frostbite. No pienso cargarte hasta la cama como el otro día.

Jack abrió los ojos como platos y se enderezó de golpe, tan bruscamente que casi le da un cabezazo a Bunny, que se encontraba realmente cerca de él. Sintió la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas y observó a Bunny, asombrado de que éste no parecía haberse percatado de la incomodidad de su propio comentario. Bunny en cambio lo miraba sorprendido por su reacción.

-¿Qué?

-¿D-dices que t-tú me cargaste?- tartamudeó como pudo, y entonces quizás Bunny comprendió como se sentía porque se pasó las manos por el cabello y levantó los ojos.

-Ah, eso. Sí, el día que te desmayaste y te llevé a casa, ¿de qué otro modo crees que llegaste a la cama? ¿Rodando?

Jack tuvo que pensar que eso tenía sentido, después de todo no lo había pensado hasta ese momento, de _alguna forma_ tenía que haber llegado a esa cama y considerando que Bunny había sido quien lo había encontrado….

-O….OK, entiendo, gracias.

Bunny rodó los ojos, tratando de pensar que no era para tanto que Jack se pusiera así. Respiró profundo y estiró su mano hacia él, lo sujetó de la muñeca para levantarlo del sillón, pero casi en seguida retiró su mano. La piel de Jack estaba _helada_.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó enseguida, arrodillándose frente a él para palpar su frente, sus mejillas, la piel de su cuello. Jack lo observó, perdiendo poco a poco el ritmo de su respiración ante sus cálidas manos, sintiéndose totalmente perturbado e imposibilitado de moverse o de decir algo que tuviera coherencia- ¡Jack, estás congelándote!

-¡No!- Jack tomó la mano de Bunny, impidiendo que continuara con su inspección, pues lo único que necesitaba con ansias era la posibilidad de calmarse y respirar bien- Estoy bien…mi piel siempre se siente así, te lo juro.

-¿Estás seguro?- Bunny volvió a palpar su frente, pero esta vez con la otra mano y sin soltar la que Jack había sujetado. Jack se entregó por completo a la inocente caricia cerrando los ojos. Su piel era tan cálida y desprendía un aroma tan agradable, era extraño pero parecía que era natural en él, no que se pusiera algún tipo de loción o algo. Asintió haciendo con esto que su frente se acariciara contra la mano de Bunny, quien se había mostrado genuinamente preocupado por él y este pensamiento hizo que Jack estuviera más que feliz.

Bunny suspiró agachando la cabeza, soltando su mano.

-Por un momento pensé que de verdad te estabas congelando- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa- creo que te queda bien tu apodo, Jack Frost.

Jack le sonrió de vuelta y después de ese pequeño momento de pánico y descontrol ambos salieron de allí rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Bunny se quedó en la puerta de la habitación de Jack hasta que este se escondió entre las sábanas y luego fue la suya pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día. Había perdido su preciado árbol, pero por algún motivo sentía que no podría permanecer molesto con Jack aunque lo intentara. El muchacho de alguna forma había encontrado la manera de tocar algún punto sensible en su corazón que lo volvía débil, pero no débil en un sentido negativo sino suficientemente débil como para sentirse mal con respecto al árbol y no hacia la persona que había ocasionado el problema en primer lugar; Jack.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Bunny no se sentía mucho mejor. Aún estaba triste.

Ese árbol significaba mucho para él; la casa le recordaba a _toda_ su familia, pero ese árbol lo había plantado con su padre y sus hermanos y era mucho más especial. Si hubiera algún modo de hacer un trueque Bunny era capaz de dar su empresa, la Madriguera y su hermoso auto a cambio de conservar vivo el árbol. Pero él sabía que eso no podía ser así y que lo hecho, hecho estaba ya.

Se acercó al cuarto de Jack y tocó la puerta hasta que lo escuchó saltar de la cama.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó el muchacho desde adentro de la habitación y a Bunny le dio la impresión de que traía los ánimos a tope, al contrario que él.

Después de un desayuno rápido ambos salieron al patio y Bunny comenzó a darle instrucciones a Jack de lo que debía hacer. A modo de pequeña venganza el asignó los trabajos pequeños y molestos que él mismo no estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo, por ejemplo, arrancar del suelo pequeños brotes de maleza o, _ya que le gustaba_ _tanto_, administrar el herbicida donde era necesario, por supuesto del modo correcto que él le explicó con peras y manzanas para que no cometiera error alguno.

Para sorpresa de Bunny, Jack resultó ser bueno para este tipo de trabajo. Sus manos, aunque pequeñas y delicadas, eran más hábiles de lo que él hubiera podido esperar: era muy veloz y no le importaba ensuciarse. A pesar de lo que sugería su apariencia, no era débil ni frágil; aunque se lastimaba las manos no se quejaba, y a veces cargaba cosas muy pesadas sin pedirle ayuda. No era bueno, por otro lado, para trabajos que requirieran cierta paciencia, como podar los arbustos para que tuvieran una forma agradable o sembrar plantas nuevas de acuerdo con un patrón preciso que Bunny determinaba de acuerdo con las condiciones del suelo, el tamaño que tomaría la planta, si daba o no daba flores o frutos, en fin. Esto se veía compensado por el hecho de que era bueno haciendo casi todo lo demás.

A Bunny le agradó esta faceta hasta ese momento desconocida de Jack. Le agradaba la gente que trabajaba bien, sobre todo con tanto ánimo y tanta fuerza. Sabía, porque era imposible que fuese de otro modo, que Jack estaba casi exclusivamente motivado por la culpabilidad, pero por la Luna que Bunny jamás había visto que un sentimiento de culpa hiciera a alguien trabajar así y estaba encantado con los resultados.

Por otro lado, sin embargo, no se había podido sacudir el luto por su amado árbol. Aún no terminaba de hacerse a la idea.

Había terminado por cortar el tronco en pedazos pequeños que amontonó y cubrió con una lona para mantenerlos protegidos y separados del resto de los desechos de su limpieza de jardín. Se daría unos días para pensar en lo que haría con los pedazos de madera, y con ello dar fin a todo ese asunto de una vez por todas.

Se vio imposibilitado de trabajar con todo el ánimo que hubiera querido, con todo el ánimo que usualmente empleaba en esas circunstancias.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos cuatro o cinco días y conforme pasaba el tiempo Bunny iba sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo con respecto a lo del árbol. Sentía que algo simplemente faltaba a su alrededor. Por otro lado, la presencia de Jack en ese lugar, su risa fresca que tintineaba por todos los rincones, su agilidad para trepar a los árboles, correr, saltar, y la facilidad con que le quitaba la pesadez al trabajo le resultaban cosas fascinantes. Ya no estaba molesto con él, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía que ser prudente en su trato.

Le costaba trabajo admitirlo pero…se estaba encariñando con Jack, a quien pronto parecía habérsele olvidado porqué estaba con él trabajando en el jardín en primer lugar y ahora se paseaba por ahí como si todo estuviera en perfecto orden, lo cual a veces sacaba a Bunny de su propia burbuja de independencia y tranquilidad. Se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia, y le agradaba demasiado, al punto de que soportaba sus bromas y sus juegos que no tardaron demasiado en aparecer en su vida diaria.

No le importaba que lo rociara con la regadera de las flores por "accidente", que le diera pequeños empujones de vez en cuando, que se escondiera y tardara en responder cuando lo buscaba, que tratara de asustarlo todo el tiempo, que lo tacleara en cualquier parte del jardín con el único fin de reír un poco, ¡demonios! el muchacho incluso le robaba comida de su plato mientras comían y a Bunny no le importaba en lo más mínimo mientras Jack pareciera feliz.

Porque poco a poco le contagiaba esa felicidad. Bunny no era una persona que estuviera todo el tiempo radiante de alegría, más bien, era una persona tranquila y con cierta tendencia a la tristeza…difícilmente llegando a algo grave. La influencia de Jack era muy buena en ese sentido, porque si bien no lo obligaba a ser feliz, lo contagiaba poco a poco de esa motivación y de ese agrado por la vida.

.

.

.

Ese día en específico, Bunny había mandado a Jack a un extremo del jardín a cavar unos agujeros donde después plantaría unos pequeños arbustos que había estado criando en macetas y que ya necesitaban un espacio más grande para seguir creciendo. Planeaba que formaran un pequeño muro que quería aprovechar como separación entre dos tipos de flores distintas, tenía pensado un diseño más o menos complicado y ese era el primer paso. Mientras Jack trabajaba con eso, él comenzó a abonar otra porción de tierra donde tenía pensado comenzar con unas pocas hortalizas, que era una idea que tenía desde hacía varios meses pero que por unas o por otras cuestiones no se atrevía a llevar cabo.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que lo escuchó gritar.

-¡Bunny, ayúdame!

-¿Jack?

-¡Mi pie se hundió en el lodo y se atoró con algo, no puedo sacarlo!

Bunny rodó los ojos con fastidio y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Jack, pero no lo encontró. Encontró el charco de lodo y los zapatos de Jack en un lado, pero no al mencionado Frostbite.

Bunny miró a su alrededor.

-¡Frostbite, hoy no tengo tiempo para tus chistes! ¿Dónde demonios estás?

Pensó en ignorarlo y regresar pronto a su trabajo, pero de pronto sintió un poderoso empujón en su espalda que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de cara en el charco de lodo.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue una risa como de cascabeles que se hizo cada vez más nítida conforme conseguía sacar la cabeza del lodo.

-¡Frost!- trató de salir del charco pero resbaló, lo cual hizo que Jack riera aún más fuerte- ¡Ven aquí, te voy a matar pedazo de…!

Volvió a resbalar pero en lugar de reír más Jack salió corriendo, probablemente presintiendo que pronto saldría de ahí y fue justo lo que pasó.

Bunny salió del lodo y comenzó a perseguirlo a toda la velocidad que daban sus piernas.

-¿Qué pasa, Bun-bun? ¡Creí que los conejos eran más veloces…!

-¡Verás si soy un conejo o no, Frostbite!

-¡Ah, lo olvidaba!- seguía tentándolo Jack mientras corría por el extenso jardín- ¡Si tú no eres un conejo, eres un canguro!

-¡Acabas de firmar tu sentencia! ¡Ven aquí, Frost!

Jack negó con la cabeza, le sacó la lengua y corrió más fuerte. Cuando vio un árbol, saltó y se sujetó de una de sus ramas, pero no consiguió subir antes de que Bunny lo pescara de un tobillo y jalara hacia él con todas sus fuerzas.

Sintió un dolor en su pierna que lo hizo soltar la rama y caer aparatosamente sobre Bunny, ambos dieron con un fuerte golpe en el suelo.

.

.

.

Cuando Jack abrió los ojos un par de segundos después, se encontraba sobre Bunny. Sentía claramente el movimiento agitado de su pecho cuando éste comenzó a reír alegremente, recuperándose de la carrera que acababan de hacer.

Luego la enorme mano de Bunny se posó sobre su cabeza, acariciándole el cabello mientras seguía riendo.

-¿B-Bunny? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Hace tiempo que no me reía tanto.

-Se nota.

Jack no pudo ignorar el creciente dolor en su pierna, pero cuando trató de levantarse no pudo hacerlo y cada vez era más incómodo encontrarse así, encima de Bunny. Este comenzó a darle palmaditas en un hombro, ya mucho más tranquilo.

-Debes estar muy cómodo Jackie pero necesito levantarme. Debo oler horrible.

-Nah- objetó Jack, tratando de que no se notara que en realidad no podía moverse- siempre hueles bien…a tierra mojada. Cuando estás limpio hueles a chocolate y a menta.

Bunny volvió a reír y Jack volvió a removerse pero con los segundos estaba más sonrojado. Su pecho golpeaba contra el de Bunny cada vez que respiraban así que por su propio bien trató de aspirar cada vez que Bunny respiraba y respirar cuando él aspiraba. De todas maneras la situación no parecía mejorar.

-Jack, esto es incómodo. Estoy lleno de lodo, anda, necesito ir a lavarme.

Sintiendo que algo dentro de él iba a explotar y el dolor en su extremidad creciendo exponencialmente, hundió la cara en el pecho de Bunny y respiró profundo antes de hablar, sintiéndose infinitamente tonto.

-Me duele. Mi pierna, me lastimé mi pierna.

Bunny se enderezó de una forma un tanto brusca y Jack se quejó.

-¿Te duele mucho? Vamos a la casa, veremos que tienes.

Jack asintió y Bunny lo acomodó en su espalda para llevarlo.

Una vez dentro de la casa lo sentó sobre la barra de la cocina.

-Bien, dime donde te duele.

Aún estaba cubierto de lodo pero se había lavado las manos y la cara. Jack también se había llenado de lodo al rodar con él por el piso pero considerando el dolor que sentía no le importó demasiado.

Cuando Bunny comenzó a palpar su pierna aún por encima del pantalón, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Habituado a que las zonas cercanas a su piel- incluso la ropa que usaba- siempre fueran frías debido al contacto que tenían con él, sentir la piel de Bunny, cálida, era más que suficiente para que todo su cuerpo se pusiera como loco.

Esto sin embargo no evitó que se quejara cuando Bunny presionó su muslo.

-Ya. Es muscular, no te preocupes, te dejará de doler en un rato. Espera aquí.

Bunny se fue y Jack se quedó viendo el suelo de la cocina, tratando de calmarse.

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se portaba así con él. Hacía mucho que nadie seguía sus bromas, o accedía a jugar un poco o reírse con él. Hacía mucho que nadie se preocupaba por el dolor que pudiera sentir, fuera el que fuera.

Pero sobre todo, nunca nadie había provocado en él lo que Bunny había conseguido provocar; que un torrente de calor fluyera por su cuerpo solo con unos pocos toques y que su voz penetrara a lo más profundo de su cerebro con algunas pocas palabras, que de ningún modo habían sido cariñosas, solo de preocupación o de cuidado.

Cuando Bunny regresó, Jack estaba hecho un lío y trató de no hacer notar que le sangre había subido por su rostro, haciéndolo lucir rojo, sin embargo esto era muy difícil de ocultar cuando su piel era tan blanca. Por suerte, Bunny no pareció notarlo.

-Tómate esta pastilla- le indicó mientras le daba la pastilla y le alargaba un vaso de agua-ayudará a disminuir el dolor. Yo…lamento el jalón que te di, debió ser por eso que te lastimaste.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Bunny se quedó en silencio un momento mientras le observaba tomarse la pastilla. Jack lucía tan dulce, tan indefenso, tan tierno.

-Ahora deberías descansar un poco.

-¿Podemos ver una película como la del otro día?

Bunny frunció el ceño pero en sus labios había una sonrisa.

-Ya perdimos mucho tiempo con esto. Parece que no puedes estar sano estando tan cerca de mí.

-Oh, vamos Bunny, ¿cómo estarías tú sin mí?

La sonrisa traviesa de Jack era algo que le impedía dar un no como respuesta. Él sabía cómo estaría sin Jack en ese momento, algo solitario, aburrido, pero resignado a que así sería su vida más o menos para siempre.

En cierto modo, el joven que tenía enfrente le había traído a su vida cosas que no esperaba, sobre todo un par de buenos momentos que podía atesorar. Le había traído diversión y esperanza a su corazón que poco a poco se había olvidado de ser feliz.

Y por eso le estaba muy agradecido.

Sin contestarle, pero sobretodo procurando no hacerle saber cosas tan, en cierto modo, vergonzosas e íntimas sobre sí mismo, le ayudó a bajar de la barra y a caminar rumbo a la sala de la televisión. Allí lo sentó en el sillón, le puso una película y se fue.

Jack miró la película sin mucho interés.

No quería estar allí solo, quería estar con Bunny.

Quería conversar con él, pasar tiempo a su lado, hacerlo reír, que participara en sus bromas. Que por pocos segundos y aunque fuera por accidente, lo tocara y le transmitiera a su piel un poco de calor.

Que le contara de su vida, de sus planes, que le dijera por qué siempre era tan melancólico, qué significaba en realidad para él aquél árbol, qué significaba para él la Madriguera.

Jack quería todo eso de Bunny pero quería aún más. Jack quería ser parte de su vida completamente, nunca dejar pasar esos momentos que estaban viviendo y dejarlos simplemente como un recuerdo, quería que fueran el principio de algo, pero no sabía de qué.

Aterrado y temblando de confusión ante su propio descubrimiento, Jack apagó la televisión y se quedó pensando en su triste realidad. El pequeño indigente Jack se había enamorado perdidamente del ermitaño y tosco Bunnymund.

Se puso de pie cuidadosamente y se fue a dar una ducha. Necesitaba sacarse tantos pensamientos de la cabeza de algún modo.

.

.

.

Cuando decidió que ya había avanzado bastante con el trabajo, Bunny entró en la casa y se dio un baño para luego preparar rápidamente la cena. Luego fue a buscar a Jack.

Jack estaba sentado frente a la televisión, pero ésta estaba apagada y la expresión en el rostro del joven era indescifrable.

-Frostbite, está lista la cena. ¿Puedes caminar?

Jack movió la cabeza hacia él como si lo hubiera sacado de un profundo sueño, lo miró, frunció un poco el ceño en un gesto de confusión y asintió.

-No te preocupes.

Se levantó del sillón y caminó rumbo a la cocina. Bunny lo siguió de cerca, intrigado por su comportamiento. Parecía decaído, casi como el día que tuvieron el problema del árbol, y esto lo alarmó.

-¿Estás bien?

Se estaban sentando frente a la mesa de la cocina, y Jack había tomado su cuchara. Volteó a verlo y una sonrisa medio forzada salió de sus labios, sus ojos se veían cansados y caídos.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco…fastidiado, quiero dormir.

-Bueno, primero cena. Quizás tienes cansancio acumulado por estos días, has trabajado duro Frostbite, no me lo esperaba de ti pero lo has hecho muy bien.

La sonrisa que mostró Jack en seguida, aunque igual de cansada, esta vez lucía sincera, de modo que Aster se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

Terminaron de cenar en medio de un silencio incómodo. Jack se puso de pie y le agradeció, le dio las buenas noches secamente y salió de la cocina.

Bunny no sabía que pensar del comportamiento de Jack y esto le causaba una molestia que no recordaba haber sentido antes, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que alguien le importaba tanto, que los sentimientos de alguien tenían la facultad de causar tanto en él.

Estaba preocupado por él, eso era un hecho, pero no sabía qué podría hacer para ayudarle. ¿Qué tal si se estaba equivocando y sólo lo hacía sentir peor? ¿Qué tal si volvía a ser el indigente orgulloso y enojado que había conocido hacía unos días y no le permitía acercarse?

Bunny terminó de lavar los trastes sucios y decidió que iría a dormir temprano, nada de televisión ni labores de limpieza compulsiva nocturna como tanto le gustaba hacer a veces.

Subió los escalones pero antes de ir a su propia habitación, se dirigió a la de Jack.

Abrió la puerta con todo el silencio que pudo.

Sin querer, se le estaba haciendo costumbre ir a revisar a Jack antes de ir a dormir él mismo.

Jack estaba acostado, cobijado hasta el cuello y con la ventana abierta. La noche tenía un fresco agradable y pensó que él haría lo mismo cuando se acostara.

Se acercó a Jack, y se sintió hipnotizado por la visión de su rostro dormido.

Era tan dulce. Se veía tan puro, tan hermoso, como agua, como un copo de nieve.

Sonrió para sí mismo y se inclinó sobre él, permitiéndose darle un pequeño beso en la frente, sin comprender él mismo el porqué de lo que había hecho y sin que le importara el frío de la piel de Jack contra sus labios.

Cuando se separó y abrió los ojos, Jack tenía los suyos medio abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Levantó sus brazos hacia él y Bunny no cabía en su sorpresa cuando lo jaló hacia abajo y entreabrió su boca de una forma más que invitante. No se contuvo demasiado. Permitió el contacto sin dudar y si la piel de Jack era fría, sus labios eran dos pequeños cristales de hielo, pero aun así su suavidad y su delicioso movimiento convencieron a Aster de que eran perfectos.

Con sus manos sujetó la cara de Jack y presionó el beso un poco más hasta que tuvo la sensación de que su pequeño Frostbite se quedaba sin aire, o se derretía, considerando su naturaleza helada sobrenatural. Se separaron y Jack seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, casi como si estuviera dormido.

-Te quiero, Bunny- pronunció con la voz débil y adormilada, y poco a poco dejó caer los brazos de regreso a la cama.

Bunny le acarició la mejilla y pegó su frente con la de él.

-No tanto como yo a ti, Frostbite.

Sorprendido de lo que había dicho, Bunny se enderezó y miró a Jack profundamente dormido.

Respiró profundamente, le revolvió el cabello y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación pensando en lo que implicaban las acciones que acaban de ocurrir.

Él, E. Aster Bunnymund, se había enamorado de ese joven que había entrado de golpe en su vida. Se había enamorado de Jackson Overland, de Jack Frost, de su Frostbite.

Y al parecer era correspondido.

Maldita sea.

.

.

.

Jack se despertó al día siguiente con una sonrisa surcando su rostro de oreja a oreja. Había tenido el mejor sueño que pudiera haber tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo, tanto que le costaba recordar….

_Continuará…_

_No tengo mucho que agregar, solo que debo dormir._

_Espero que me dejen sus reviews y me digan cómo les parece que va esto._

_Muchas gracias por leer :D_

_Aoshika._


	5. Nomeolvides

_Hola! Aquí el capítulo 5. Gracias por pasar a leer y por sus coments y todo :D_

_Advertencia: capítulo cursi. Disfrútenlo con limón o sal a la mano._

_RotG no me pertenece, yo solo escribo la trama de este fic UA._

_A leer :D_

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 5: Nomeolvides**

Bunny esperaba a Jack a la hora del desayuno. Lo había escuchado bajar de la cama de un salto y entrar al baño a lavarse así que supuso que no faltaba mucho para que apareciera por la puerta.

No había dormido muy bien, pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Había besado a Jack.

Jack le había dicho que lo quería.

Bunny le había correspondido.

Pero, ¿qué iban a hacer ahora? ¿Qué iban a hacer con eso? ¿Serían pareja, novios?

Tendría que preguntarle qué pensaba, qué harían desde ese momento en adelante.

Solo estaba seguro de que deseaba más que nunca a Jack en su vida, quería que se quedara a su lado.

Bunny no había experimentado algo así desde que era muy joven y aún entonces no recordaba haberse enamorado con una intensidad semejante.

Había tenido novias como cualquier adolescente y por qué no decirlo, alguna vez tuvo acercamientos con otros chicos, pero nada que fuera realmente serio, con nadie de ningún género. Era muy joven en ese entonces para decidir compartir su futuro con alguien; aunque sintió que había entregado su corazón intensamente varias veces en realidad la mayoría fueron enamoramientos pasajeros, y luego simplemente las responsabilidades se le vinieron encima, quitándole el tiempo (y en cierto modo la capacidad) para relacionarse con alguien en esa forma.

Siendo ya un hombre hecho y derecho, había tenido un par de aventuras sin consecuencias, pero nada parecido a lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Bunny no quería a Jack por un día, extrañamente quería a Jack a su lado para siempre. Era extraño experimentar algo así y de manera tan repentina pero él podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, lo que sentía era verdadero y fuerte, probablemente letal.

Era una exageración, pero era lo que podría concluir en ese momento.

Para cuando Jack apareció en la puerta de la cocina, Bunny ya estaba determinado a sacar aquello adelante fueran los resultados que fueran.

-Hola, Bunny.

-Hola, Jack.

Bunny estaba sentado a la mesa con una taza de café en las manos. Había también una para Jack, así que este se sentó, miró la taza y luego lo miró a él.

-¿Ocurre algo, Bunny?

-Jack, quería hablar contigo de lo de ayer.

Le parecía extraño que estuviera tan tranquilo si antes se había mostrado tan tímido por cosas mucho menos importantes. Jack probablemente no sabía que lo había notado pero Bunny llevaba más de 4 días deleitándose con cada expresión de vergüenza y con cada enrojecimiento exagerado de su hermosa piel blanca.

-Oh... no te preocupes, Bunny, me siento mucho mejor- Bunny levantó una ceja-, mi pierna está bien, no creo que vuelva a dolerme.

-No…yo...me refería a lo de anoche.

Jack lo miró con cara de no entender. Bunny tampoco lo entendía.

-Pues… me sentía un poco cansado pero tú no tienes la culpa.

Bunny abrió los ojos como platos cuando Jack se levantó de su silla y comenzó a servir el desayuno con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, es más, se veía mucho más feliz que en otras ocasiones. Cualquiera diría que su rostro brillaba.

Cuando regresó a la mesa y le puso el plato enfrente, se mostró sorprendido de la expresión que Bunny le mostraba. Le sonrió, divertido por su desconcierto.

-¿Qué?

-Es…estás muy feliz.

-Ah, eso- la sonrisa de Jack se hizo más ancha- digamos que tuve un buen sueño.

-¿Sí?- Bunny tuvo un presentimiento- ¿qué tipo de sueño?

-Bueno…- Jack se sentó de nuevo, ahora con su desayuno frente a él. Lo picó un poco con el tenedor y su expresión se tornó…soñadora –, uno romántico.

Bunny sintió algo parecido a una señal de alarma. ¿Se referiría a lo del beso? ¿Pensaría que…?

Antes de sacar cualquier conclusión, o de abordar a Jack con alguna pregunta agresiva que lo hiciera sentir mal, sintió que tenía que asegurar un poco el terreno.

-Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Las mejillas de Jack se pusieron deliciosamente rojas. Bunny sonrió ampliamente y se puso a calcular su siguiente movimiento mientras lo veía llevarse la taza de café a los labios.

-¿Y qué pasaba en el sueño, si puede saberse?

Jack sonrió más, sin voltearle a ver. Lo que en un principio era una sonrisa tierna y soñadora se convirtió en una traviesa y llena de malicia.

-No te contaré.

-Oh, vamos…

-Nop- comenzó a comer rápidamente- vamos Bunny tenemos mucho trabajo, ¿No?

Bunny frunció el ceño. Ahora el muy gracioso le estaba devolviendo la misma advertencia que él le daba todos los días, el trabajo.

Terminaron de comer el desayuno entre comentarios cotidianos, los dos tratando de olvidarse del tema. Pero Bunny no podía estar en paz con eso sobre todo porque la sonrisa en el rostro de Jack era demasiado dulce.

¿Y si realmente creía que había sido un sueño? En cuyo caso…. ¿qué tal si ni siquiera había soñado con él? Tal vez en ese sueño había alguien más…

¡Pero Jack había dicho que lo quería! ¡Había dicho su nombre y no era probable que conociera a muchas personas llamadas "Bunny" en este mundo!

No quería sonar terco pero… tenía que averiguar qué había sucedido realmente con el beso de la noche anterior.

Y lo único que se le ocurrió para ello fue tratar de averiguar un poco más acerca del sueño que al parecer lo tenía tan feliz.

.

.

.

-Así que…- ahora estaba tratando de explicarle por enésima vez cómo podar un arbusto y ambos tenían tijeras de jardín en sus manos, pero Bunny pensaba en un tema distinto para la plática que tendrían a continuación-, la chica con la que soñaste debió ser una muy hermosa para dejarte esa sonrisa en el rostro por todo el día.

Dicha sonrisa se borró en seguida de la cara de Jack, que volteó en seguida a ver a Bunny con los labios fruncidos.

-No insistas. Además… ¿por qué asumes que soñé con una chica?- al hacer esta pregunta su tono se volvió más bien sombrío y para Aster fue mala señal. Aun así siguió intentando.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Fue un chico?

-¡Bunny!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- le dijo mientras lo hacía bajar poco a poco las tijeras que había levantado amenazante en su dirección-, sólo tengo curiosidad, no me gustaría que me quitaran a mi Frostbite siendo que prácticamente lo acabo de encontrar.

Jack se quedó quieto un momento, mirándolo fijamente, pero un segundo después comenzó a manotear para que se alejara de él.

-¡No hables de mi como si fuera una mascota! ¡En todo caso ya te dije que no te voy a decir!

Dejó caer las tijeras y se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo de la vista de Bunny, a quien le pareció que lo mejor sería dejar que se calmara y dedicarse a lo suyo.

.

.

.

Jack renunció definitivamente a aprender a podar arbustos y se puso a terminar de hacer los agujeros en los que había estado trabajando el día anterior antes de la broma que le hizo a Bunny. Se sentía extraño con respecto al sueño que había tenido, y Bunny con tanta curiosidad no lo estaba ayudando.

¿Cómo podía Jack decirle que había soñado con él? Quizás desde un principio no debió decirle que había soñado algo romántico, así no se estaría viendo en una situación tan vergonzosa.

Escucharlo preguntar por la "chica" con la que había soñado lo hizo sentir completamente infeliz, ¿qué tal si Bunny lo despreciaba o lo aborrecía? No sería la primera vez que alguien lo tratara así pero de él le dolería más que de nadie.

Cuando Bunny le preguntó si era por un chico se sintió un poco más tranquilo por la actitud natural que había mostrado, pero aun así no se sentía tranquilo con respecto a si le diría o no.

Y cuando Bunny lo había llamado "su Frostbite" sintió cosquillas en su interior, pero darse cuenta de que todo había sido parte de una bromita de su parte y pensar que en esencia lo estaba tratando más como un cachorro que como a una persona le hizo sentirse estúpido. Pero eso no había quitado la sensación de cosquillas y había reaccionado como lo había hecho para evitar mostrar aún más su timidez y su enamoramiento en frente de él. Al menos pensaba que le quedaba el consuelo de su sueño.

Había sido un buen sueño, corto, pero suficientemente hermoso para hacerlo sentir cálido y querido toda la noche.

Había soñado que tenía el valor suficiente para besar a Bunny y decirle que le quería, y Bunny le había correspondido con una respuesta que solo hubiera esperado en una situación así; un sueño. Se había sentido muy real y había decidido atesorarlo con todo su corazón, para ello, quería recordar cada detalle una y otra vez con el fin de no olvidarlo nunca. Quizás después tendría tiempo de escribirlo y guardarlo en alguna parte.

Mientras tanto tendría que borrar su sonrisa estúpida si no quería seguir pasando momentos vergonzosos como ese. No estaba preparado para decirle a Bunny lo que sentía por él. Le dolía pensar que su sueño nunca se haría realidad pero por otro lado sabía que no se arrepentía de haberlo soñado.

Cuando terminó de cavar comenzó a sacar las plantas de sus macetas con todo el cuidado que pudo y las fue trasladando a su lugar correspondiente en la tierra.

Ese día no tuvo ganas de hacerle bromas a Bunny… de hecho no tenía ganas de verlo simple y sencillamente porque creía que en cualquier momento su voluntad flaquearía y se lanzaría sobre él para abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca.

.

.

.

El encuentro inevitable llegó cuando se reunieron a la hora de la comida, que tuvieron en el jardín, ocasión que Bunny aprovechó para mostrarle a Jack un apartado que había hecho con unas sillas, una mesa y una sombra para ese tipo de comidas al aire libre. Esa parte del jardín ya estaba prácticamente terminada, había plantado pasto nuevo y algunos arbustos con flores que funcionaran a modo de muros para separar esa zona de lo demás.

-Te quedó muy bien- reconoció Jack mirando a su alrededor- todo se ve muy natural, casi no parece que lo plantaras tú mismo.

-Gracias- comenzaron a comer y no hablaron mucho más, el "gracias" de Bunny había sonado más bien seco y un tanto indiferente, y el corazón de Jack dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de eso.

-Bunny… ¿ocurre algo?

-Emh…no, Jack, solo he estado pensando en algo y no puedo pensar en otra cosa…pero no te preocupes, no tiene nada que ver contigo- a continuación le sonrió y siguió comiendo, pero Jack no pudo sentirse más tranquilo aunque lo intentó.

Pensando que Bunny se había enojado con él por lo del sueño, decidió contarle un poco, aunque no diera muchos detalles.

-Yo… tampoco era un chico el de mi sueño- soltó de pronto y se quedó esperando una reacción.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó Bunny sin dejar de mirar su comida. Jack negó con la cabeza.

-O bueno, yo no diría que es un chico.

-No entiendo.

-Es que no es tan joven. Él es mayor que yo o al menos lo aparenta.

-Ah…. un hombre mayor…

-¡No tan viejo!

-Bien, entonces dejémoslo en hombre. Soñaste con un hombre- la sonrisa ladeada que apareció en el rostro de Bunny y su expresión traviesa hicieron que Jack tuviera la necesidad de desviar la vista. Bunny se sintió un poco culpable pero ansiaba que le diera una respuesta y si presionarlo era la única forma en que lo iba a conseguir, eso era exactamente lo que haría.

-Sí- asintió Jack y Bunny lo escuchó pasar saliva con verdadero trabajo.

-¿Él te gusta mucho?

-N…no diría que me gusta, más bien – Bunny se preocupó al oír estas palabras, pero las siguientes hicieron que se sintiera mucho más tranquilo al mismo tiempo que una calidez deliciosa se abrió paso dentro de su corazón-, creo que lo quiero. Lo quiero mucho, yo…

-¿Y ya le dijiste lo que sientes?- le interrumpió antes de que admitiera algo más. Jack negó con la cabeza, revolviendo la comida de su plato.

-Solo en mi sueño. No…no siento que pueda decírselo.

-¿Por qué?

Jack se hizo pequeño en su silla, y Bunny abandonó por completo su plato para voltear a verle. Hasta movió su propia silla en su dirección, solo para que Jack supiera que tenía toda su atención.

-Frostbite, dime.

-Yo…yo no podría gustarle nunca- el corazón de Bunny dio un vuelco-, él se merece a alguien mucho mejor que yo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por favor, Bunny, ¿quién demonios podría quererme?- el tono de Jack pasó de la vergüenza a una extraña rabia, sonaba molesto y a la vez, orgulloso y retador. Era increíble ver como sus expresiones cambiaban con tanta facilidad y con tanto contraste- ¿Cómo podría alguien querer a un indigente estúpido, torpe y… horrible…como yo?

Si antes Bunny estaba preocupado, esta última pregunta de Jack lo hizo enfurecer. Lo tomó de un brazo y presionó con fuerza.

-No digas eso- le dijo con firmeza. Jack observó el agarre en su mano con el ceño fruncido- no te atrevas a repetir algo así.

-Es la verdad- su voz fue perdiendo fuerza. Se sentía triste y desecho, volteó la cabeza hacia un lado para que Bunny no lo mirara más-, yo no valgo nada.

-Jack eso no es verdad- Bunny acunó el rostro de Jack con su mano libre para que volteara a verlo, mientras aun sujetaba su brazo con la otra. Le sorprendió encontrar lágrimas en los ojos de su Frostbite, lucía tan… triste, y desesperanzado. Era extraño que justamente la persona que lo había hecho sentirse feliz los últimos días fuera a la vez, probablemente, una de las personas más tristes que había conocido en toda su vida. Le quitó las lágrimas de los ojos con el pulgar de su mano y su voz se tornó demasiado débil sin que él lo quisiera-, ¿qué no te das cuenta de todo lo que eres? eres alegre y listo, eres ágil, despierto, inteligente… eres hermo…

-No.

Jack retiró de su rostro la mano de Bunny, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro como si se negara a escucharlo y luego ambos se quedaron quietos. Voltearon a ver la comida, Jack tomó su plato y se puso de pie.

-No tengo hambre. Comeré después.

.

.

.

Bunny sentía su corazón apretado, como si alguien lo hubiera tomado en su mano y hubiera cerrado firmemente su puño. Ahora no solo estaba el hecho de que Jack creyera que lo del beso había sido un sueño, ahora también estaba descubrir que Frostbite realmente tenía, por alguna razón, una opinión demasiado baja de sí mismo. Y eso le impedía creerse merecedor de que alguien lo amara del modo en que Bunny ya lo hacía, y esto resultaba frustrante y triste para él. Bunny deseaba hacer que Jack se sintiera más, quería que se sintiera bien y que se sintiera querido pero no se la estaba dejando fácil.

Y tampoco quería presionarlo ya. Quería que fuera feliz, nada más, no deseaba que tuviera ningún problema, no quería hacerle daño.

¿Y si se estaba precipitando? pensándolo fríamente, 5 o 6 días parecía poco tiempo para enamorarse perdidamente de alguien. Y eso no solo era pensando en él mismo sino también en Jack. Quizás solo era…la emoción del momento, el hecho de estar juntos tanto tiempo, solos y alejados del resto del mundo viéndose casi todo el día y conviviendo…si lo pensaba era casi como un sentimiento que había sido forzado dentro de su corazón.

Tal vez al volver a casa, a la empresa, a la gente con quien convivía normalmente, se olvidara de ello, y lo mismo con Jack. Quizás estudiando de nuevo (él lo iba a apoyar en ello, eso no estaba en discusión) y conociendo más personas terminaría por olvidarse de un sentimiento, quizás pasajero, acerca de ellos dos.

Dolía verlo así pero… era lo mejor para los dos.

Estaba terminando de plantar unas flores en una pequeña área del jardín. Unas nomeolvides azules, que después de un momento de pensarlo se dio cuenta de que había elegido específicamente porque le recordaban a Jack…tanto por el color azul, apenas menos intenso que el de sus hermosos ojos, como por el significado y el simbolismo que tenía la flor.

Bunny acarició una de las flores. Dejó caer la cabeza y suspiró, aún tenía mucho qué hacer y aunque gracias a Jack había avanzado bastante, aún le quedaban días para poder decir que el jardín estaba terminado.

Se puso de pie y miró en dirección a Jack que estaba arrodillado en la tierra terminando de plantar los arbustos que le había mandado a colocar.

Su espalda estaba doblada, y sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados.

Era doloroso verlo así.

.

.

.

Jack hacía su trabajo mecánicamente mientras no podía dejar de pensar. ¿Porqué le había dicho esas cosas a Bunny? Casi le confiesa completamente lo del sueño y además se derrumbó delante de él. Por la Luna… había llorado frente a Bunny, había admitido su debilidad y su dolor, y se había sentido bien hacerlo pero también se había sentido terriblemente ridículo y débil.

Hubo un momento donde Bunny le había tomado el rostro, le había limpiado las lágrimas y había comenzado a decirle cosas que le fue muy agradable escuchar, pero no tuvo el valor para continuar oyendo lo que Bunny tenía que decir.

Porque si lo seguía escuchando iba a comenzar a tener esperanzas. Y eso significaría que después se iba a arrepentir, porque seguramente sería rechazado finalmente. Bunny solo hablaba así para que no llorara más, era perfectamente entendible que tratara de hacerlo sentir mejor pero él no entendía que a cada palabra que le decía, Jack solo se enamoraba más y más de él.

Eso lo hacía sentir demasiado mal como para admitirlo.

Había algo que deseaba compartir con Bunny antes de decidir hacer cualquier cosa.

Bunny debía saber cómo había sido su vida hasta entonces. Bunny debía saber si aún querían ser amigos. Jack simplemente ya no podía soportar ese miedo que sentía de ser despreciado.

.

.

.

Para la hora de la cena procuraron no toparse. Bunny había preparado todo y había cenado por su parte, y se había asegurado de que Jack también se alimentara pero no lo acompañó pues sabía que necesitaba espacio.

Como todas las noches se aseó y se preparó para dormir, pero decidió que pasaría un rato afuera tomando algo de aire fresco. Deseaba hablar con Jack antes pero seguía pensando que no era conveniente perturbarlo.

Tenía ganas de tranquilizarse un rato con la guitarra así que la sacó de la habitación y buscó un rincón agradable en el jardín, y decidió que el lugar más agradable era cerca de los arbustos de flores que había estado plantando por la tarde. Se sentó y comenzó a tocar un par de acordes al azar, tratando de relajarse.

Supo que eso no duraría cuando sintió un poco de frío en el ambiente y escuchó unos pasos ligeros cerca de él, imperceptibles para cualquier ser humano que no tuviera un oído como el suyo.

-B…Bunny…

-¿Sí, Jack?

-¿Tienes un minuto?

Bunny volteó a verlo, y dejó la guitarra a un lado. Jack se acercó pero no se atrevió a sentarse a su lado hasta que el mismo le hizo una seña. Jack se acercó más, se sentó y respiró profundamente.

-Quiero contarte algo…yo…

-Adelante.

-La noche en que Tooth fue a revisarme y dije que comía mejor en el orfanato…estabas muy molesto por…por la vida que había estado llevando. ¿Por qué?

-Porque…- Bunny pensó un momento antes de formular una respuesta. Miró a Jack y luego miró al suelo-, solo digamos que ese tipo de cosas me afectan mucho.

-Ah…bien. Lo que quería explicarte es…emm…cómo fue que terminé viviendo así. Pero creo que tendré que contarte toda mi vida para eso- rio un poco tristemente.

-Te escucho- asintió Bunny, mirándolo fijamente.

-Bueno... –se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando profundamente antes de comenzar a explicar-, verás. Yo tenía una familia, mis padres y una hermana. Mi padre era piloto de aviones. Me encantaba volar con él, o que me contara las cosas que veía cuando trabajaba. Volaba unos 4 días a la semana y el resto del tiempo estaba con nosotros en casa. Mi mamá tenía una enfermedad…no sé qué enfermedad sería pero pasaba mucho tiempo en cama y solía estar muy débil casi todo el tiempo. Ella nos quería mucho y jugaba con nosotros cuando podía. Ella y papá eran muy felices juntos y aunque ella estuviera enferma teníamos una vida muy feliz- Jack se detuvo un momento. Bunny no dejaba de mirarlo; una hermosa sonrisa se había depositado en su rostro, pero de pronto cambió a una expresión de melancolía-. Papá murió en un vuelo de prueba, el avión que volaba tuvo una avería y no pudieron resolverlo a tiempo. Mamá enfermó más y los hermanos de papá comenzaron a pelear con ella por el dinero de la herencia y la pensión, y por la custodia de mi hermana y mía. Decían que mamá no era apta para cuidarnos por su enfermedad y de algún modo consiguieron que estuviéramos viviendo con varios de ellos por una temporada, mientras ella trataba de llevarnos de vuelta.

-¿Cómo hicieron eso?

-No lo sé, yo era muy niño en ese entonces, no entendía bien lo que pasaba. Yo… sacaba a mi hermana a jugar para distraerla y un día ella...- respiró profundo y se cubrió los ojos con las manos-… yo la llevé a un lago congelado a patinar y… y ella se paró en una parte donde el hielo era muy delgado…la cubierta se partió en pedazos y ella cayó al agua helada. Yo traté de sacarla, y luego grité por ayuda con todas mis fuerzas. Para cuando alguien llegó ya era muy tarde.

Bunny miró a Jack sin decir nada. Sentía que no debía interrumpir su relato, por más doloroso que fuera para él. Se vio tentado a abrazarlo pero no. Apostaría lo que fuera a que el pobre había tenido que contar la misma historia miles de veces.

-Yo me sentía tan culpable y…- su voz temblaba y soñaba llorosa. Aun así se notaba que Jack luchaba por ser fuerte -, cuando mamá lo supo solo empeoró más y tuvo que ser internada para que todo el tiempo pudiera recibir tratamiento médico. Mientras tanto yo estuve viviendo con las familias de mis tíos, primero uno, luego otro y otro. Ellos nunca me quisieron- sus manos pasaron de sus ojos a su cabello. Comenzó a jalarse un poco el pelo con ansiedad-. Ellos…siempre despreciaron a mamá por estar enferma, decían que se había casado con papá por interés. Mis padres y mi hermana eran castaños y tenían la piel clara pero ninguno era tan pálido como yo, y nací con el pelo blanco y mis ojos eran demasiado claros también...los médicos dijeron que era por una forma de albinismo, pero mis tíos decían que ella había engañado a papá con un hombre de las nieves…- una sonrisa amarga asomó por su rostro, Bunny había tenido una sensación de vacío en el estómago-, suena a broma, pero ellos lo decían de forma tan despectiva…y frente a mí, y yo solo podía aguantarlos y esperar a que mamá me llevara de regreso con ella.

-Jack…

-No sé cuándo fue que murió pero sé que una trabajadora social me mandó a un orfanato cuando descubrió que mis tíos me maltrataban. Tenía unos doce años. Cuando fui un poco mayor ella me explicó que habían cortado la pensión para que ninguno de mis tíos pudiera acceder a ella, y que mi asunto se quedaría en espera. Pero era de esos asuntos legales que cuando se estancan ya no se puede hacer mucho por resolver y yo me quedé en el orfanato. Yo ayudaba a cuidar a los niños pequeños y por eso aprendí lenguaje de señas, muchos de ellos tenían discapacidades así que soy bueno cuidando enfermos o haciendo labores de casa, aprendí a hacerlo porque era mi responsabilidad.

Respiró profundo e hizo una larga pausa en la que Bunny no dejó de mirarlo. Quería tocarlo. Quería abrazarlo y darle algo de calor, quería poner su mano sobre su pecho y sentir el latido de su corazón, quería besar sus mejillas y llevarse sus lágrimas con los labios. Ya se estaba yendo al demonio esa decisión suya de no acercarse demasiado a él.

-Fui a la escuela con ayuda de mi trabajadora social y después de un tiempo traté de entrar a la universidad. Pensé que al cumplir la mayoría de edad podría dejar el orfanato, tenía calificaciones buenas, podría conseguir un cuarto en una pensión para estudiantes y un trabajo para mantenerme mientras tanto. Tenía un par de amigos que también entonces iban a dejar el orfanato y pensé que podríamos salir adelante- su expresión cambió a una de enojo-, pero mis tíos se encargaron de desprestigiarme en todas partes, fueron a todas las escuelas en donde presenté solicitudes y les dijeron que yo era un…un problemático, promiscuo homosexual abusador de niños- apretó los dientes, lleno de rabia-. Que había tratado de meterme con sus hijos y que había hecho lo mismo en el orfanato. Aunque yo tenía buenas referencias ellos eran personas influyentes, sus rumores pesaron más que cualquier otra cosa, y nadie quiso aceptarme.

-Jack…

-¡Bunny nada de eso era cierto! solo lo hicieron porque… ¡No sé por qué lo hicieron! ¿Cómo demonios podían odiarme tanto? Ellos decían que yo era un monstruo, que nunca debí haber nacido. Decían que mi padre no era mi padre, que mi mamá lo había engañado y utilizado y que yo debía haber muerto en lugar de mi hermana. Aunque en eso…- se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-, en eso estoy de acuerdo con ellos.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó de pronto Bunny, presa de la rabia- ¡dime quienes son para ir y…!

-¡No, Bunny, no, no quiero saber más de ellos! No quiero volver a verlos más, yo…en el orfanato nadie me trató mucho mejor de todas formas…

Jack se tranquilizó un poco pero Bunny no podía hacerlo, y tampoco se atrevió a tocarlo ni a seguir hablando. Cuando volteó a verlo, Jack se sonrió, probablemente debido a la expresión de desconcierto y enojo que tenía en su rostro.

-Cuando salimos del orfanato mis amigos y yo comenzamos a buscar de qué vivir pero ellos empezaron a tomar y a drogarse y nunca pudimos conservar un departamento por mucho tiempo así que los dejé y traté de seguir por mi cuenta. Salí con chicos un par de veces pero nunca llegué a nada serio con nadie. Vivir en la calle es difícil, me ha pasado de todo- sonrió con la misma melancolía de antes- me he peleado, he escapado, he dormido bajo puentes, en parques, en portales… me han robado, me ha perseguido la policía y hasta han tratado de violarme. E…estar contigo es…lo más seguro que he estado en los últimos 4 años…

Bunny se convenció de pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de Jack, y él aceptó el abrazo recargándose contra su hombro. Bunny lo apretó un poco más contra él y al sentir que Jack lo rodeaba con sus brazos dejó su barbilla descansar sobre su precioso cabello blanco.

-A veces creo que ellos tenían razón- lo sintió estremecerse-…debo ser un monstruo… debería estar muerto y así mi hermana estaría viva, con mamá, y todo estaría bien…

-No digas eso, no lo sabes. No puedes asegurarlo. No es verdad.

Lo abrazó aún más fuerte. Jack también lo hizo.

-Jack… ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto si es tan doloroso para ti?

Jack hundió la cara en el pecho de Bunny y aspiró su aroma a chocolate, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. Estaba seguro allí, nadie iba a golpearlo o a lastimarlo. Nadie lo iba a despreciar ni a llamarlo monstruo.

-Creí que tenías que saberlo. No sé si…no sé si pueda quedarme contigo ahora que sabes esas cosas porque…porque…

-Porque… ¿temes que te desprecie?- Jack asintió- ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Yo…

-Nada de lo que te dijeron esas personas es verdad. No eres un monstruo ni eres un error ni deberías estar muerto. Eres una persona valiosa. Me lo has demostrado y nadie va a cambiar mi opinión ahora, ni siquiera tú mismo.

Jack no supo qué más decir. No quería soltar a Bunny y esto era precisamente lo que más temía al acercarse a él en primer lugar, amar ese calor y no poderse desprender. Esperó a que fuera el mismo Bunny quien terminara el momento, porque él mismo no tenía el valor de hacerlo.

El momento nunca llegó, y en lugar de eso, sintió un calor extraño pero al mismo tiempo familiar en su sien derecha. Su corazón se detuvo cuando el calor pasó por su mejilla y se quedó allí por largos segundos.

-Bunny…- los labios de Bunny se separaron de su mejilla y bajaron un poco más, despacio, rosando su piel hasta llegar a su barbilla. El brazo de Bunny que no lo rodeaba pasó por debajo de sus piernas y lo atrajo hasta sentarlo en su regazo. Sabía que no era suficiente, Jack necesitaba ser protegido y él necesitaba protegerlo. Bunny dobló sus piernas alrededor de Jack como si hiciera un nido con su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a besar su frente, su otra sien, y luego su oído. El pecho de Jack se infló como si de un momento a otro fuera a explotar en pedazos. Apretó con sus puños la tela de su camisa, sin atreverse a levantar el rostro o abrir los ojos, porque no sabía qué expresión tendría, qué le diría Bunny o qué podía decir él. Sus besos siguieron extendiéndose por su rostro, y cuando llegaron a su cuello ya no pudo más. Soltó el aire que había estado manteniendo dentro de sus pulmones y se avergonzó de cómo había sonado su voz débil y llena de emoción, y de una tortuosa duda, un poco de dolor-, Bunny… lo de anoche, mi sueño… no fue un sueño, ¿verdad?- Bunny negó con la cabeza y Jack levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo-, me besaste…

Bunny asintió mientras acariciaba su cabello. Jack levantó sus brazos y rodeó su cuello, sujetándose de él con todas sus fuerzas.

-Jack…yo estaba dispuesto a esperar. Quería dejar que esto cayera por su propio peso, o que simplemente se disipara por si solo… pero lo que no pensé fue que terminaría adorándote más- sonrió ante el temblor que se apoderó de la barbilla de Jack. Acarició su rostro y acercó el suyo, pero aunque estaba tan ansioso como Jack por ello, no lo besó-. Necesito saber si deseas esto tanto como yo. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?- Jack asintió, sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos- ¿Quieres ser mío?

Jack asintió con todas sus fuerzas y apretó los ojos, sin poder soportar más la expectativa. Bunny terminó con la distancia que había entre sus labios y los de Jack y lo besó, con suavidad y devoción, temiendo que de un momento a otro se hiciera pedazos frente a él.

Jack le correspondió, abrazándose de su cuello con más fuerza y tratando de acomodarse mejor sobre él hasta que quedó sentado a horcajadas, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. Bunny le sujetó la cintura con fuerza y lo abrazó más y más cerca.

Jack le hundió los dedos en el cabello mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado, profundizando el beso mucho más y mandando pequeñas descargas por el cuerpo de Aster debido a la frialdad de sus manos en contacto con su cabeza, sobre todo cuando las pasó por encima de sus orejas en su trayecto para acariciar su rostro.

Poco a poco fue colocando a su Frostbite de espaldas sobre el pasto, clavándolo en el suelo con la mayor delicadeza de la que era capaz. Cortó el beso para recorrer su rostro y luego su cuello, y dejó de abrazarlo para comenzar a acariciarlo lentamente sin atreverse a meter las manos en su ropa. Cuando Jack sintió los besos, castos y tibios repartiéndose sin piedad por su cuello se puso tenso y quizás fue imaginación de Bunny pero su piel se puso aún más fría de lo habitual.

-¡B…Bunny! ¡E-espera, espera por favor!

Bunny se elevó en sus brazos para observar a Jack, preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Jack no lo había soltado de los hombros aun cuando Bunny se había alejado un poco de él, además estaba rojo hasta las orejas y a Bunny le pareció encantador.

-Yo… yo no….- parecía que trataba de decir algo muy difícil y Bunny no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que quería decir-, yo nunca…

-Tú…ya veo- Bunny rodó sobre su espalda y jaló a Jack para que se recostara sobre él. No había tenido tiempo de apreciar lo pequeño que era en comparación suya, y le resultaba exquisito tenerlo en sus brazos así- no te preocupes, haremos esto como tú quieras.

Jack suspiró con alivio y se abrazó a su pecho. Bunny le acarició la espalda, y miró a su alrededor hasta encontrar las nomeolvides que había estado plantando por la tarde. Decidió que ese azul no le llegaba al de los ojos de su Jackie.

Jack de pronto levanto su rostro hacia él, y aunque aún estaba sonrojado, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa juguetona, de las que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en él -quizás solo había sido un día, pero para él había sido toda una eternidad.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Bunny comenzó a reír.

-Claro que sí, Snowflake.

Jack se puso de pie de un salto y jaló a Bunny del brazo.

-¡Hey! ¿Cuál es la prisa?

La sonrisa traviesa de Jack se hizo todavía más grande mientras jalaba más fuerte el brazo de Bunny.

-Me está dando frío.

Bunny rio con más fuerza y se puso de pie, siguiendo a Jack mientras este no soltaba su brazo. Subieron las escaleras tropezando y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Bunny, él agarró a Jack de la cintura y lo detuvo.

-Jack, hay cosas que yo también debo contarte sobre mí- dijo cerca de su oído mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda-, son cosas que tienes que saber.

-¿Quieres decirme ahora?- Jack volteó un poco la cara hacia él- te escucho.

Bunny esperó un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza y besó el cuello de Jack con la misma devoción y suavidad de antes.

-No, eso puede esperar. Anda, a dormir.

Jack sonrió cuando Bunny lo tomó en brazos y entró con él en la habitación.

_Continuará_…

_Nomeolvides: son unas flores de colores variados que crecen principalmente en verano y primavera. Su significado suele ser de amor sincero o desesperado, sobre todo cuando no es correspondido. Si se dan como regalo significan fidelidad (mientras sean azules, como en este caso)._

_En los fics en inglés se le da mucha importancia a las flores cuando se trata de nuestro amado Bunny y de ahí saqué la idea de incluirlas en este capítulo._

_Un par de datos: Áster es el nombre de una flor pero para fines de este fic llamo a Bunny "Aster", sin acento, con pronunciación en inglés. Hay una variedad de esta flor que en inglés se llama "Frost Aster" (*-*) Jackrabbit es el nombre que se le da a un tipo de liebre (o conejo :/?) para l s fans de esta pareja son coincidencias muy lindas, ¿no? ejejejejeje….será que los veo hasta en la sopa ._._

_Bien, espero que a pesar dela miel les haya gustado –w-_

_Besos!_

_Aoshika._


	6. Coma

_¡Hola! Gracias por pasar a leer este nuevo capítulo._

_Antes que nada, otro capítulo cursi, pero se explican varias cosas :D espero que les agrade. Es mucho más largo que los anteriores porque si no todo se iba a quedar a medias y la idea no me gustaba. Espero que no sea un problema._

_Disc. Como siempre, RotG no es de mi propiedad…lo cual es muy triste u.u yo escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento._

_Los invito a leer :D_

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 6: Coma.**

Jack despertó con miedo de que lo ocurrido la noche anterior hubiera sido un sueño otra vez. Todos y cada uno de los suaves y deliciosos besos que Bunny le había dado mientras lo recostaba gentilmente en la cama, sus brazos rodeándole, el calor que le había trasmitido con su cuerpo y esa manera de hacerlo sentir amado y protegido con solo tenerlo cerca eran cosas que parecían demasiado buenas para haberle ocurrido a él en la vida real.

Tenía que haber sido un sueño. Pero si así había sido, fue un sueño tan real y tan palpable que aún Jack podía sentir sus manos sobre el pecho de Bunny, su nariz aspirando el aire caliente que despedía la piel de su cuello y la barbilla de su adorado canguro apoyada sobre su cabeza. Y mejor aún, se sentía cubierto, protegido, rodeado…casi inundado por los brazos poderosos que se negaban a soltarlo.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la piel morena de su cuello. Sin moverse, fue deslizando su vista hacia sus hombros y repasó los hermosos tatuajes azules en sus brazos. Levantó un poco la cabeza y deslizó su nariz por la barbilla de Bunny, la cual besó suavemente cerrando sus ojos de nuevo. Pronto sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Bunny, quien inclinó la cabeza hacia él y lo apretó un poco más dentro del abrazo.

-Hay que dormir un poco más, Snowflake.

Jack solo asintió. Sus labios continuaron moviéndose contra los de Bunny hasta que el sueño lo venció una vez más.

.

.

.

Jack volvió a abrir sus ojos y lo primero que vio ante sí fue una libreta que Bunny estaba leyendo y en la que estaba apuntando cosas. Se había incorporado para sentarse en la cama, pero no había alejado a Jack de él. De vez en cuando lo abrazaba de nuevo o le acariciaba el pelo, pero su atención se había centrado en la libreta.

-Bunny… ¿qué pasa?

-Buenos días pequeño- le dio un beso en la frente-, no es nada, estoy haciendo planes.

-¿Planes?

Jack se fijó mejor en la libreta y se percató de que había varias fechas apuntadas en ella y Bunny iba aumentándolas y garabateando lo que adivinó eran compromisos qué cumplir.

-Sí, creo que nos tardaremos dos o tres días más aquí de los que había planeado en un principio. Cuando volvamos tengo que aprobar los presupuestos para la pascua y asistir a varias fiestas y reuniones. Además tengo que hablar con North, Tooth y Sandy por si hacemos algo para la clínica y los niños- de pronto llegó una sonrisa a su rostro. Volteó a ver a Jack y se inclinó hacia él para besar de nuevo su frente- me pregunto qué opinarán de esto.

Jack sonrió. Luego desvió un poco la vista.

-Ellos...son muy importantes para ti, ¿cierto? espero…espero que me acepten.

-Por favor, Frostbite- sonrió Bunny, y agregó a modo de broma- ellos te aceptaron mucho antes que yo.

Jack infló las mejillas y cruzó los brazos. Luego se dio la vuelta.

-Frostbite…-Bunny dejó de lado la libreta y se aproximó a él. Jack se movió hacia adelante sin alejarse demasiado- Snowflake, no estarás molesto por eso, ¿o sí? No quise decir que…

Antes de que Jack se moviera más Bunny lo atrapó y lo jaló de regreso hacia él, riéndose. Jack negó con la cabeza.

-Dame un beso- Jack volvió a mover la cabeza negativamente-, anda. Solo uno. Si no me lo das no te diré qué tengo planeado para ti cuando regresemos.

En seguida Jack se dio la vuelta y le sujetó la cara con las manos, y lo besó. Bunny comenzó a reír pero después de un momento también lo sujetó y prolongó la unión de sus labios todo lo que le fue posible. Jack se separó de pronto y sin soltar su cara le sonrió de una forma un tanto cínica.

-Para empezar canguro, ¿quién te autorizó para incluirme en tus planes, eh?

-Tú- Bunny sonrió pues la respuesta había descolocado a Jack. Le acarició la mejilla y lo jaló un poco más hacia él- Anoche aceptaste ser mío, ¿lo olvidas?

Jack enrojeció, pero antes de que pudiera desviar su rostro Bunny atrapó su barbilla y le dio otro beso.

Lo sentó sobre su regazo como la noche anterior y comenzó a explicarle su idea.

-En septiembre comienzan las clases así que debemos ir buscando alguna universidad que te guste para inscribirte. Me imagino que no tienes documentación así que tendremos que hacer muchos trámites. Creo que con un par de exámenes puedes revalidar los estudios que has hecho, ¿te parece?

Jack asintió, la ilusión casi podía leerse en su rostro.

-Bien. También habrá que comprarte mucha ropa nueva, zapatos… quizás algunos libros, para que comiences a familiarizarte… ¿Ya sabes qué vas a estudiar?

-No…no lo tengo claro.

-Oh bueno, no es mucho problema, puedes inscribirte en algunos cursos para comenzar y luego decides. Habrá que informarnos bien en las escuelas… ¿por qué pones esa cara?

Jack se veía avergonzado y Bunny no entendía por qué repentinamente se había puesto así.

-Bueno es que…no me gustaría que te tomaras tantas molestias por mí. Me siento inútil.

-Oh, Jackie, no digas eso. Tú me haces feliz, ¿por qué no hacerte feliz yo a ti también?

-Pero ya me haces feliz- repuso Jack entonces, acariciando su mejilla- solo con aceptarme me hiciste muy feliz, Bunny.

Bunny sonrió y miró a su pequeño Snowflake con verdadera adoración.

-Me alegra saber eso, Frostbite.

Se quedaron mirando un minuto y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Jack frunció el ceño, mirándolo con mayor atención, como si quisiera descifrar algo que ocurría en los ojos de Bunny.

-Anoche tú…Bunny, anoche tú me dijiste que tenías que contarme cosas sobre ti-Bunny asintió- ¿es algo muy grave? es que…me pareció que era importante, por cómo lo dijiste…

-Bueno, sí, lo es. Pero ahora mismo no quisiera hablar de eso, tal vez después.

Jack suspiró. Se inclinó sobre él y lo abrazó más cerca, y Bunny lo sostuvo con fuerza contra su pecho, y fue suficiente para él, parecía que Jack quería decirle que estaba bien, que lo quería así, y así era como Bunny prefería dejarlo todo hasta que le pareciera un momento propicio.

-Vamos a desayunar- le dijo a Jack entonces, sin soltarlo.

.

.

.

Jack jamás se hubiera imaginado que Bunny fuera tan cuidadoso y _sobreprotector_. Le preparó el desayuno como ya era costumbre pero por la manera en que lo estaba tratando y la insistencia con la que lo veía comer, Jack hubiera jurado que si se le caía la comida o se quemaba con la sopa estaría más que dispuesto a darle de comer él mismo. No era que le desagradara la idea, solo que no quería, por el momento, pasar por una situación incómoda.

Bunny había decidido, pese a los retrasos, que ese fuera su día libre para poder convivir con Jack y descansar un poco después de varios días de trabajo pesado.

Primero pasaron un rato leyendo. Bunny le habló a Jack acerca de los libros que le gustaban y lo ayudó a buscar algún libro que pudiera ser de su gusto, pues aunque no había tenido oportunidad de desarrollar el hábito estaba interesado, sobre todo porque sabía que a Bunny le gustaba. Después vieron una película acurrucados en el sillón frente a la tv. Jack podría acostumbrarse a eso, sentarse entre las piernas de Bunny y recargarse contra su pecho mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban y lo llenaban de su calor. Eso sin contar los cálidos besos que recibía cada vez que Bunny se aburría un poco de la película. No terminó esta sin que Jack hubiera decidido desde mucho antes que ese era su asiento favorito.

Por la tarde después de comer fueron al jardín y Bunny le explicó a Jack con mayor precisión todas sus ideas y los diseños que quería implementar en éste. Aún les faltaba un poco pero creía que si trabajaban duro en no más de dos días todo estaría terminado. Concluyeron su recorrido en el lugar en donde unos días atrás estaba el árbol de Bunny. Jack se sintió mal pero no quiso decir nada. Bunny se quedó parado allí un momento y luego miró a Jack, comprendiendo lo que este sentía al ver ese lugar. Había notado que evitaba deliberadamente pasar por ahí cuando trabajaban y no lo culpaba por cómo se sentía.

-Oye Jack- le dijo de pronto, para sorpresa de su Frostbite- tengo una idea de qué hacer con la madera que saqué del árbol.

-¿Sí?- preguntó él en voz baja, aunque no lo mostraba, estaba ansioso con respecto a lo que Bunny tuviera que decirle.

Su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, como si de buenas a primeras Bunny fuera a enojarse con él solo por el hecho de recordar lo que había sucedido.

Estaba listo para cualquier cosa, incluso para tener que salir corriendo de miedo una vez más, hasta que la voz de Bunny, cálida, nostálgica, volvió a llegar hacia él.

-Decidí qué hacer con la madera- repitió y le tomó la mano, pero Jack no levantó la vista, pues seguía nervioso- Voy a usarla para hacer una pequeña cerca. Que tenga unos…treinta centímetros de alto. Delimitará un espacio circular y en ese espacio plantaremos un nuevo árbol, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Plantar otro árbol?

-Tú y yo. Y nos aseguraremos de que se quede por siempre.

Dicho esto apretó un poco más la mano de Jack en la suya. Jack sintió ganas de llorar, pero estaba feliz…estaba tan feliz que no sabía cómo expresarlo, así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que saltar y colgarse del cuello de Bunny, quien lo sujetó de la cadera para que no fuera a caerse.

-¡Oi, Frostbite! Snowflake, tranquilo…

-Es que… lo siento Bunny, es que estaba asustado…yo pensé...

-Ya…ya Snowflake, no voy a volver a molestarme contigo por esto. Ya pasó. Ven, vamos a sentarnos un rato, ¿quieres?

Un poco más tranquilo, Jack bajó del cuello de Bunny y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Bunny lo llevó de la mano al lugar en donde la noche anterior habían conversado. Se sonrojó un poco al recordar la forma en que lo había comenzado a besar sin decir agua va y en lo incómoda que hubiera sido la situación si al final todo hubiera sido solo una confusión. Pero no lo había sido y Jack era suyo, era su pequeño ángel de nieve que quería tener en su vida por siempre.

Se sentaron uno a lado del otro y Bunny comenzó a explicarle las flores que había elegido para decorar el jardín, sus significados, sus colores. Jack miraba asombrado cada una de ellas, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que las flores significaran algo.

-¿Y esas de ahí, Bunny?

-Ah, esas. Se llaman nomeolvides.

-¿Y qué significan?

Bunny sonrió. Se acercó al oído de Jack y susurró unas pocas palabras. Luego se separó sin haberlo tocado ni un poco y Jack lo miró, interrogante.

-Las planté para ti. ¿Te gustan?

-S-sí, me gustan- Bunny rio y Jack le dio un golpecito en el hombro, cada vez más sonrojado- deja de hacer esas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Eso…- repuso Jack, poniéndose de pie. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de Bunny lentamente, con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro- pareciera que lo haces a propósito para que me avergüence.

-Ah… ¿quieres que ya no sonría?-Jack asintió y Bunny mantuvo la pose seria, levantando una ceja-, entonces supongo que tampoco quieres que te hable o que te mire, también te sonrojas cuando hago eso.

Jack esbozó una sonrisa traviesa mientras se acercaba a uno de los arbustos de flores y las acariciaba un momento. Sus flores. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que alguien alguna vez le regalara flores, menos unas como esas.

-Jackie- habló Bunny en un suave tono de advertencia-, no me has contestado.

-Si dejaras de hacer esas cosas viviría más tranquilo. Pero- volteó y le sonrió- no es que necesite demasiada tranquilidad en mi vida de todos modos.

Bunny tomó a Jack de la muñeca y lo jaló para que se sentara otra vez a su lado. Jack se veía mucho más tranquilo que antes y esto hacía a Bunny sentirse feliz.

-Bunny, estaba pensando - Jack tomó la mano de Bunny y la colocó sobre su regazo, y empezó a recorrerla con sus dedos- ya que no piensas decirme lo que planeabas decirme antes…. ¿podrías dejarme hacerte algunas preguntas?

-¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

-Pues…solo cosas que me dan curiosidad acerca de ti.

Bunny lo pensó un momento, o al menos fingió que lo hizo, pero solo para hacer desesperar a Jack quien lo miraba desde su lugar con los ojos alargados y preocupados.

-Está bien, Snowflake. Pregunta, anda.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Lo que quieras.

-Bien…- Jack se puso cómodo. Puso su dedo índice sobre su boca, como si estuviera pensando muy detenidamente-¿color favorito?

-Verde- contestó sin pensar. Lo consideró un momento y acercó un poco su rostro al de Jack- aunque el azul comienza a agradarme mucho también.

Jack comenzó a reír nerviosamente y alejó su rostro del de Bunny.

-Ok…comida favorita.

-Sopa de verduras o ensaladas.

-¿Música favorita?

-Música clásica y algo de rock de la vieja escuela, ¿sabes? no me gusta mucho la música moderna.

-Ya veo- esa sí que sería una desventaja, no era que le gustara demasiado la música moderna pero le gustaban las canciones para bailar y casi no había escuchado música clásica. Tal vez el rock le gustara un poco, tendría que buscar un modo de concordar en eso con Bunny.

-Bien- Jack comenzó a pensar en otro tipo de preguntas, quizás un poco más personales- ¿edad?

-28 años.

-Vaya, pensé que eras un poco mayor…creí que tendrías unos 30. No te ofendas.

Bunny se encogió de hombros.

-Nah, no estoy muy lejos de todos modos- sonrió-. Vamos, pregunta más si quieres.

Jack asintió. Se sujetó la barbilla con una mano mientras miraba hacia el cielo, como pensando.

-Lugar favorito en el mundo.

Bunny sonrió para sí mismo.

-Este jardín. Extrañamente, no solo cuando está perfecto…me gusta cuando puedo trabajar en él, modificarlo y cuidarlo.

Jack pareció más que satisfecho por la respuesta, y sonriendo, se acercó a Bunny, como un niño pequeño lleno de curiosidad.

-¿Te gusta tanto?

-Es relajante. Es satisfactorio cuando termino y puedo ver los resultados de lo que hice.

-Ya veo. A mí también me gusta mucho, Bunny- le dijo, sonriendo aún más ampliamente. Luego se puso más serio, y de un segundo al siguiente su rostro pálido comenzó a ponerse rojo.

-¿Por qué tienes estos tatuajes?- preguntó, viendo los brazos perfectos de su Bunny, negándose a tocarlos por más feliz que lo hicieran cuando lo abrazaban. Realmente no deseaba sentirse más avergonzado ante él de lo que ya estaba.

-Ah…los tatuajes…bueno, es extraño, mi abuelo tenía- sonrió-, supongo que uno no lo imagina de alguien así pero el viejo era especial. Mi papá y mis tíos también se los hicieron cuando eran jóvenes y yo, mis hermanos y mis primos igual. Lo raro fue que no naciéramos con ellos ya- agregó en tono de broma-. Es casi una marca de familia.

-¿Todos iguales?

Bunny negó con la cabeza.

-Cada uno de nosotros diseñó su propio patrón pero nos los colocamos en el mismo sitio. Los brazos, las piernas y la frente.

-¿La frente? No veo ninguno en tu frente.

Bunny asintió.

-Tuve que...removerlo hace años. Fue una suerte que no me quedara ninguna cicatriz- se levantó un poco el flequillo para que le diera la luz. En realidad no tenía cicatriz. Jack no hubiera podido decir que hubiera un tatuaje allí antes- ¿Quieres verlos mejor?

Jack sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero asintió.

Durante la noche para dormir ninguno de los dos se había desvestido así que nunca había visto a Bunny tan de cerca sin camisa. Y ahora lo tenía ahí, a pocos centímetros de su propia piel, despojándose de la tela con una lentitud que le resultaba simplemente desesperante.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo se movió un poco para mostrarle su espalda. Los tatuajes que tenía en los brazos seguían como una enredadera fina hasta sus omóplatos. Del otro lado llegaban un poco más debajo de su clavícula. Cuando Bunny volvió a voltearse para mostrarle nuevamente su espalda, Jack extendió su mano hacia él y rozó su piel con sus dedos suavemente.

-¡Oi, Frostbite!

-¿Qué pasa?-Jack retiró su mano de golpe, preocupado.

-Solo…solo no hagas eso tan de pronto, ¿quieres? Me tomaste por sorpresa- Jack inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sin comprender-, tus manos están heladas…

Bunny volvió a ponerse la camisa y cuando volteó a ver a Jack, éste pudo ver que se había puesto rojo, además de que la piel de sus brazos estaba erizada. Jack sonrió y supo que era el momento exacto en que debía subir un poco la apuesta.

-¿Te gustan….los abrazos?

-Bueno…- Bunny se rascó la nuca- no siempre. No estoy acostumbrado a abrazar pero…hago ciertas excepciones.

-Bien y ¿…los besos?

Bunny lanzó una carcajada y pasó su brazo alrededor de Jack para atraerlo hacia sí. Le dio un beso en la frente y lo mantuvo presionado contra su pecho al contestar.

-Mientras sean tuyos, Frostbite.

-¡Bunny!- reclamó Jack, separándose de él. Otra vez estaba exageradamente sonrojado, cosa que a Bunny le pareció simplemente hermoso. Aunque Jack lo había empujado un poco para alejarse, al final no se había retirado del todo y se había quedado sentado sobre una de sus piernas, mirándolo fijamente antes de bajar la vista y sonreír un poco-…¿Y qué tipo de besos?

-No soy selectivo con eso- sonrió, levantando ligeramente una ceja-, realmente, depende de las circunstancias.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Un lugar donde…te gusten los besos? Ya sabes, ¿cómo un punto débil?

-Usarás esta información en mi contra, ¿No, Frostbite?- la sonrisa juguetona de Jack se hizo presente de nuevo mientras él negaba con la cabeza. Bunny, por supuesto, no le creyó ni por un instante. Hizo acopio de sus habilidades más escondidas y agregó con la voz y la mirada más sensual que podía dirigirle en ese momento -, creo que…dejaré que lo encuentres tú mismo, Snowflake, cuando quieras.

El corazón de Jack se detuvo por un momento y su interior se comprimió de una manera tan brusca que de pronto sintió pequeñas descargas yendo desde su estómago por sus piernas y sus brazos.

-¿Y a ti?- preguntó Bunny a continuación- ¿dónde te gustan los besos?

Jack negó con la cabeza mostrando un poco de enojo.

-Si tú no me dices, yo tampoco pienso decírtelo.

-Bien, entonces supongo que comenzaré a buscar.

Sin advertencia alguna Bunny tomó a Jack de los hombros y tal como la noche anterior lo clavó en el pasto y lo miró desde arriba con una sonrisa seductora. Jack sintió el calor de sus manos corriendo por todo su cuerpo aun cuando Bunny apenas lo había tocado.

-Bunny, ¿qué vas a…? ¡mmmph!- Bunny silenció a Jack besándolo invasivamente. Al principio, un poco asustado, Jack mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, pero al cabo de unos segundos se relajó y los cerró, entregándose voluntariamente a los labios de Bunny.

-Por favor amor, como si no lo hubieras visto venir- le dijo al separarse un momento, solo para volver al ataque casi en seguida, sin permitir una réplica de parte de Jack.

_¿Me llamó "amor"?_

Comenzó el beso bruscamente, quizás porque al principio lo que deseaba era sorprenderlo. Jack lo había sujetado fuertemente de los hombros, pero al relajarse y al ir haciendo el beso un poco más suave se había abrazado a su cuello mientras Bunny le sujetaba la cintura. Jack abrió sus labios ligeramente y sintió mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna cómo la lengua de Bunny se internaba suavemente en su boca, y lo permitió a pesar de que la sola idea lo asustaba un poco.

Bunny sintió a Jack estremecerse bajo su cuerpo y lo tomó como una señal para abrazarlo con más fuerza. Su lengua recorrió un poco la boca de Jack, con gentileza, y luego volvió a hacer que el beso fuera inocente y tierno, pues no deseaba asustarlo. Quería hacerle saber cuánto lo quería y que estaba allí para cuidarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, quería que supiera que lo deseaba y que adoraba tenerlo así, tan cerca y tan bello, tan suyo.

-Mmm…Bunny…mmm-Jack trataba de reclamar un poco de aire pero Bunny no se lo permitía, menos oyéndolo quejarse de una forma tan adorable.

-Yo tengo una pregunta que hacerte- Bunny cortó el beso y se quedó mirando a Jack desde donde estaba, encima de él. Jack asintió, jadeando y tratando de reponerse de la falta de oxígeno y de voluntad propia- ¿Hay algo que quieras?

-¿Qué?

-Algo que desees- Bunny se volvió a inclinar y le besó amorosamente la frente, los párpados, la barbilla y el cuello. Jack gimió y él sonrió suponiendo que acababa de encontrar un punto débil. Se quedó allí, murmurando las palabras contra la delgada y sensible piel-, sé que has pasado por muchas privaciones, y si yo puedo remediar eso de algún modo, lo haré. Lo que quieras, pídelo. Es tuyo.

Jack se quedó mirando hacia el cielo, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que los labios de Bunny en su cuello casi no lo dejaban pensar. Lo había llamado "amor" y al parecer él mismo no se había dado cuenta de ello…quizás no significaba lo mismo para Bunny que para él. Jack le había tenido tanto miedo al contacto físico antes, pero con Bunny era diferente, demasiado distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Con Bunny no se sentía inseguro, no sentía que tuviera que alejarse ni que le fuera a hacer daño. Aún había un fantasma que trataba de colarse en sus pensamientos; pero después de tantos años de dolor y de maltratos, por fin estaba tranquilo y seguro, por fin alguien parecía amarlo y Jack…Jack no podía pedir más.

No le molestaba sentir su peso sobre él. La piel de Bunny estaba tibia. Su cabello olía muy bien y cada beso y caricia eran suaves y cuidadosos, llenos de cariño. Podría dormirse así y tener el mejor descanso de toda su vida.

-No es necesario- contestó después de un momento-, no quiero nada.

-¿Estás seguro?-levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Jack acercó su mano y pasó su dedo por su mejilla y su barba.

-Sí.

-Bien, pero si cambias de opinión estoy listo para lo que quieras.

Jack sonrió antes de que Bunny volviera a besarlo.

.

.

.

El resto del día estuvieron conversando de cosas sin importancia, abrazándose y disfrutando de la compañía del otro y por la noche volvieron a dormir juntos en lo que prometía ser una larga noche de sueño reparador.

Pasaron los días y la rutina permaneció así en cuanto a la convivencia, pero con la diferencia de que se concentraron en trabajar para terminar cuanto antes los arreglos de la casa.

El jardín quedó como Bunny lo había planeado, pero lo de la cerca y el árbol que iban a plantar se quedó para la próxima vez que fueran, según Bunny, unas tres semanas después de la pascua ya que pensaba tallar los postes de la cerca a mano y pintarlos, además de que tendrían que buscar un árbol que plantar allí que fuera del gusto de ambos.

La casa solo necesitaba algunos detalles menores qué arreglar, poner aceite a las bisagras de las puertas, arreglar un par de cerrojos, buscar y arreglar goteras, deshacerse de algunos muebles rotos, darle una mano de pintura a algunas paredes, revisar que no hubiera plagas y sobre todo hacer una limpieza concienzuda y profunda de toda la casa, que fue lo que probablemente les llevó más trabajo. Jack por suerte resultó ser bastante hábil para hacer las cosas una vez que Bunny le explicaba cómo hacerlo. Era casi artística la forma en que las manchas de grasa o de pintura en sus mejillas contrastaban con la palidez inhumana de su piel. Suficiente para dejar hipnotizado a Bunny que, como el artista que era, sentía que no podía dejarlo pasar. Una idea vino a su mente pero decidió que lo guardaría para Jack como una sorpresa.

Una noche finalmente terminaron con todos los arreglos y Bunny anunció que regresarían al día siguiente al residencial. Celebraron con una deliciosa cena a la luz de la luna y un pastel de chocolate para Jack, que por alguna razón Bunny no quiso probar. Jack, bromeando, acusó a Bunny de tratar de envenenarlo, y contrario a lo que esperaba consiguió que este probara un pequeño pedazo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Bunny despertó sintiendo el peso de su Snowflake sobre él, como ya se había hecho costumbre. Su piel siempre era fría a pesar de la ropa o las sábanas o incluso de sus propios brazos rodeándole, y eso era algo a lo que aún no estaba tan acostumbrado, pero realmente, pensaba, no deseaba acostumbrarse.

Con el paso de los días, Jack era cada vez menos penoso en cuanto al contacto físico. Ahora no solo dormía abrazado a él, ahora incluso dormía arriba de él, brazos y piernas aferradas a su cuerpo como un oso panda en un tronco. Aún dormían ambos totalmente vestidos a pesar de que a veces Bunny se moría de calor, pero eso se compensaba con su propio muñeco de nieve todo el tiempo cerca de él.

Bunny miró al techo y pasó un brazo atrás de su cabeza. Con la otra mano acarició la cabeza de Jack y luego lo movió un poco.

-Frostbite- lo llamó- Frostbite…levántate, vamos. Hay que volver a casa.

Jack movió un poco la cabeza y se incorporó, sentándose sobre el estómago de Bunny. Bostezó y estiró los brazos. Esto hizo que su camiseta se levantara un poco mostrándole algo de piel a Bunny, quien tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que había prometido no haría nada a menos que Jack así lo quisiera. Lo iban a hacer como él quisiera, le había dicho y pensaba cumplir, pero cada día que pasaba era más difícil contenerse.

Se apoyó con las manos para elevarse a la altura de Jack, quien sonriéndole le dio un beso en los labios.

Después del desayuno cargaron en la camioneta las cosas que se llevarían, como la comida perecedera del refrigerador, las herramientas y sus maletas.

Bunny desactivó la electricidad y se aseguró de que todas las puertas estuvieran cerradas. Le dieron un último vistazo al jardín, regaron las plantas y finalmente emprendieron el camino de regreso a la ciudad.

En el camino Jack buscó una estación de radio donde hubiera música y permanecieron en silencio gran parte del recorrido.

De pronto se sentía nervioso. Una cosa era estar en la Madriguera con Bunny y otra muy diferente era comenzar a enfrentar con él la vida cotidiana. Bunny tendría qué trabajar. ¿Qué haría él? Además, ¿les diría a las personas que conocía acerca de su relación? ¿Dormirían juntos en casa como hasta en ese momento? ¿Aún harían cosas juntos?

Jack tenía algo de miedo. Pero no sabía si debía decírselo a Bunny.

-Jackie, en la noche North, Toothie y Sandy irán a cenar con nosotros. Anoche les llamé para avisarles que llegaríamos así que tendremos que ir a hacer unas pocas compras antes de llegar a casa.

-De acuerdo.

-Me pregunto cuál será la mejor forma de decirles que estamos juntos- agregó con una sonrisa sin despegar la vista del camino. Jack se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Si Bunny no tenía ningún problema, ¿por qué él lo tendría? Recordó que Tooth y Sandy lo habían apoyado cuando apenas lo conocían, y aunque no había conversado mucho con North, Bunny le había contado que había propuesto llevárselo a su casa y que incluso había intercedido por él cuando Aster se había enojado por lo que había dicho durante aquella incómoda cena-, ni siquiera saben que nos hicimos amigos. Seguramente esperan vernos peleando como la última vez.

Jack sonrió mientras una idea comenzaba a burbujear dentro de su cabeza.

.

.

.

A media tarde Tooth y North pasaron a casa de Sandy y lo llevaron con ellos a ver a Bunny y a Jack. El regreso de Bunny de la Madriguera solía ser todo un suceso, pues cada vez que su amigo se dedicaba al mantenimiento o simplemente a alejarse de la ciudad por un tiempo, desaparecía de sus vidas por varios días y era prácticamente imposible hacer cualquier contacto con él salvo por la acostumbrada llamada el día anterior a su regreso, en la que solía confirmar que seguía con vida e invitarlos a una cena en casa al día siguiente.

Ahora la expectativa era mayor, ya que no solo querían ver a Bunny, sino también a Jack y enterarse de lo que había ocurrido entre ambos.

Cuando finalmente se estacionaron frente a la casa prácticamente se atropellaron en la carrera por presionar el timbre, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un cansado y molesto Bunny les abriera la puerta.

-Hey. ¿Cómo han estado?

-Nosotros bien, el que nos da curiosidad eres tú- contestó Tooth resueltamente mientras caminaba adentro de la casa. Aunque los tres estaban tratando de sonreír, se notaba algo de lo más raro en la mirada de Bunny. Se veía realmente molesto-.Tú y Jack, más bien. ¿En dónde está él?

Por un momento Tooth temió que Bunny lo hubiera echado a la primera oportunidad, pero en vez de contestar él se acercó a la escalera y gritó.

-¡Frostbite, baja ahora mismo!

-¡No me des órdenes, canguro!

Bunny hizo un gesto de fastidio y volteó a verlos.

-Ese mocoso es un desastre. Nos la pasamos peleando y por algún motivo se enojó conmigo mientras veníamos para acá y ahora está haciendo berrinche.

En ese instante Jack comenzó a bajar la escalera a paso lento y pesado, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada baja.

-¿No piensas saludar, Frostbite?

-¿No piensas saludar, Frostbite?- le arremedó Jack sin levantar la vista, imitando con sorna su acento.

-¡¿Qué te dije de arremedarme?!

-¿Qué te dije de arremedarme?

-¡Frostbite, te voy a…!

-¡Frostbite, te voy a…!

-¡Suficiente!- Bunny tomó a Jack del brazo y lo jaló hacia sí, pero Jack se soltó y lo miró retadoramente.

-¡Tú ya no me das órdenes canguro! ¡Te dije que me iría apenas volviéramos y eso voy a hacer!

-¡Pues no sé qué estás esperando, Frostbite!

Por toda contestación, Jack le dio a Bunny un puntapié en la espinilla y corrió, pero no a la puerta de la entrada sino a la cocina y se encerró dando un portazo.

-¡Frost! ¿Qué te dije de la maldita cocina?

Bunny entró tras él y también cerró de un portazo.

A continuación se escuchó un quejido de Jack, un golpe seco, otro quejido y luego nada.

Tooth, Sandy y North se habían quedado congelados viendo la escena sin saber qué hacer. Tooth solo atinó a darle un empujoncito a North sin dejar de ver la puerta.

-North…has algo, me preocupa que no se oiga nada.

North los miró y al ver que Sandy asentía y que la cara de preocupación de Tooth era épica, se armó de valor, apretó los puños y avanzó hacia la cocina.

Abrió la puerta y desapareció en el interior solo para volver a aparecer casi en seguida, balbuceando incoherencias y maldiciendo en ruso.

-¿Qué ocurre, North?

Se veía aturdido y no dejaba de hablar tan rápido que Tooth no podía comprender lo que trataba de decir. Miró a Sandy y este se encogió de hombros y decidió entrar a la cocina también mientras Tooth ayudaba a North a sentarse. Casi en seguida Sandy también salió corriendo de la cocina y comenzó a saltar frente a Tooth y North tratando de explicar con señas lo que había visto, pero tan rápido y de una forma tan atropellada que North pudo entenderlo quizás únicamente porque lo que trataba de decir era lo mismo. Al verlo también comenzó a balbucear en ruso otra vez pero todo lo que Tooth entendía eran unas pocas maldiciones y las palabras "Jack" "Bunny" y "cocina". Cuando al fin pudo dilucidar un poco mejor lo que ambos querían decirle, Tooth pensaba que quizás hubiera preferido no entender.

-¡¿Qué Bunny y Jack están en la cocina _haciendo qué_?!

Corrió hacia la puerta y abrió.

Dentro de la cocina, Jack estaba sentado encima de la barra, con Bunny de pie frente a él.

De hecho estaban abrazados. Para ser exactos, las piernas de Jack estaban enredadas en la cintura de Bunny y las manos de Bunny sospechosamente agarradas de la cadera de Jack.

Bunny y Jack estaban abrazados en la cocina, ignorando la presencia de Tooth por completo y besándose de una forma ella que solo hubiera podido describir como _apasionada_.

Por un momento se quedó congelada donde estaba viendo la escena. Era de lo más tierno, sobre todo por la manera en que Jack parecía necesitar agarrarse de Bunny con fuerza para no caer a pesar de estar sentado en la barra.

Después de haber inclinado la cabeza un poco para cambiar el ángulo del beso, Jack abrió los ojos y la miró, acto seguido tuvo que separarse de Bunny para poder reír. Bunny pareció darse cuenta de lo que ocurría porque también comenzó a reírse.

Tooth sacudió la cabeza para quitase el aturdimiento y hacer lo que había ido a hacer desde un principio.

.

.

.

Jack y Bunny estaban sentados uno a lado del otro frente a la mesa con la cabeza agachada, en actitud culpable frente a una furiosa Toothiana.

-¿Nos hicieron creer que todo iba mal para jugarnos una broma? ¿Qué fue el golpe que se escuchó entonces?

La sonrisa traviesa de Jack fue copiada a la perfección por Bunny antes de que éste lo mirara de reojo. Jack también lo miró.

-Cuando lo levanté para sentarlo en la barra calculé mal y se golpeó con la puerta de la alacena. Lo siento Jackie, ¿te dolió?

-Solo un poco, Bun-bun.

Antes de que siguieran haciéndose ojitos Tooth dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño. North y Sandy estaban sentados a los lados de ella y la miraban casi tan asustados como Jack y Bunny.

-¡Me dieron un buen susto! Por un momento pensamos que estaba pasando algo grave así que no empiecen a jugar a los tórtolos aquí.

-Toothie, cálmate, no fue la gran cosa- se defendió Bunny, pasando un brazo alrededor de Jack- no pensamos que se asustarían tanto…yo no le haría daño a Jack.

Jack sonrió, sonrojándose, y pronto la expresión furiosa de Tooth se suavizó.

-Bueno…después de todo esto fue algo inesperado- dijo, ya un poco más tranquila.

-Sí, y se les ve felices- agregó North, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa. A lado de ellos Sandy sonreía, asentía y mostraba sus pulgares en alto.

-Sí, lo estamos- aceptó Jack con seguridad inesperada. La sonrisa de Bunny se hizo aún mayor, sorprendiendo a sus amigos pues nunca lo habían visto así.

-Jack se quedará aquí a vivir conmigo y entrará a la universidad- les explicó Bunny-, necesito que me ayuden a investigar un poco para comenzar a hacer los trámites necesarios porque tenemos que conseguir muchos documentos.

Sandy indicó por señas que él podía ayudarles y Jack agradeció.

-Esto es maravilloso- volvió a hablar Tooth- esperaba que se hicieran amigos en el mejor de los casos, pero esto fue aún mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Bunny, siempre pensé que necesitabas a alguien como Jack en tu vida. Caíste como del cielo, pequeño- agregó, mirando a Jack.

-Sí, y él para mí- contestó Frostbite, cada vez más seguro y contento-no recuerdo la última vez que fui tan feliz.

A pesar de que las palabras de Jack eran alegres, estaban teñidas de cierta melancolía que hizo que Bunny lo apretara con un poco más de fuerza y le besara el cabello. Le preguntó en voz baja si estaba todo bien y Jack asintió.

-Bien, entonces iré por la cena- decidió Bunny y se puso de pie, dejándolos a todos en la mesa. Jack se encontraba más que feliz, y eso era suficiente para que Bunny estuviera contento también.

La cena transcurrió sin problema alguno, y conversaron acerca de los planes que tenía para la clínica de Tooth en los días de pascua. Quedaron en verse en un par de días para discutirlo con mayor tranquilidad y mientras tanto conversaron acerca de la Madriguera y los arreglos que Bunny aún tenía planeados.

Con el paso de los minutos, North veía a Bunny cada vez con una mirada más pesada y éste lo notó, pero no quiso interrumpir la plática de Jack con Tooth, quien le hablaba de la fábrica de juguetes de North y de que cualquier día podía ir a hacer un pequeño recorrido si quería.

Al terminar de cenar, Bunny tomó su plato y el de Jack y se puso de pie.

-Lavaré esto, ¿por qué no platican un rato en la sala? North, ¿quieres ayudarme?

North asintió y le ayudó a Bunny a llevar el resto de los platos mientras Tooth y Sandy se llevaban a Jack casi a rastras a los sillones, pues había mucho que deseaban hablar y preguntarle.

.

.

.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Tooth con una enorme sonrisa, sujetando las manos de Jack sobre su regazo- ¿Cómo fue?

Jack los miró a ella y a Sandy y trató de permanecer calmado mientras sonreía y explicaba.

-Bueno…fue repentino, yo cometí un error estúpido y…para enmendarlo le propuse que me dejara trabajar en el jardín, convivimos mucho y él… -Jack cerró los ojos, sintiéndose un poco idiota pero encantado con ello-, no podía verlo un momento sin volverme torpe y entonces comprendí que quería tenerlo cerca y…quería que me abrazara- no pudo decir esto sin ponerse rojo. Tooth permanecía con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra sujetando las de Jack, conmovida y emocionada, y Sandy tenía una mirada de ensoñación- bueno, un día le conté sobre mi vida y sobre mi pasado… y él…él comenzó a abrazarme y luego me besó…y…yo…yo lo amo, Tooth, lo amo, de verdad… nunca me había sentido así, es increíble, es fuerte e inteligente…-cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si le costara creerlo-, y me quiere, Tooth, Sandy…creo que Bunny de verdad me quiere…

-¡Claro que te quiere, Jack! ¿Cómo podrías dudarlo?- presionó sus manos fuertemente- ¿Te digo algo? Sé que te quiere porque nunca antes le había visto una sonrisa así, ¡Díselo, Sandy!- Sandy asintió- y jamás lo había visto observar a alguien con esa adoración. Bunny te quiere, Jack, no deberías dudarlo por un segundo.

Jack se veía de lo más contento, pero un mal presentimiento asaltó a Tooth, probablemente el mismo que minutos antes había asaltado a North.

-Dime, Jack, ¿Bunny ya te habló acerca de su pasado, y de su familia?

Jack dudó un poco antes de contestar.

-Bueno, me dijo que su padre y sus hermanos habían fallecido pero…

-Pero no te contó toda la historia, ¿verdad?

-No.

Tooth no soltó sus manos por ningún motivo.

-Jack, te lo mencioné antes, la vida de Bunny fue muy difícil. Hay algo que quizás te asuste un poco, pero si estás dispuesto a vivir con eso...Jack, Bunny te necesita, créeme. Ahora que sabemos que te ama…no lo dejes solo, por favor.

Jack, un poco asustado, asintió.

-No tengo motivos…nunca dejaría a Bunny, sin importar qué, yo lo amo.

Tooth le sonrió, entre conmovida y aliviada. Sandy también estaba feliz, pero Jack de pronto se había sentido asustado por las palabras que ella le había dicho antes.

.

.

.

-¿Se lo dijiste?

Bunny estaba tallando los platos y los vasos. North los enjuagaba y los ponía a secar.

-No, aún no.

-Bunny, puedo notar que lo que sientes por Jack es grande e importante…- North comenzaba a hablar con un tono que sonaba paternal y esto no le agradaba mucho a Bunny. Aun así, lo escuchó sin que ninguno de los dos dejara su tarea-, merece saber lo que pasa contigo. Puede que llegue un momento en que…te arrepientas si no lo sabe.

Bunny dejó de lavar y se apoyó en la orilla de la repisa con ambas manos, dejando caer un poco la cabeza.

-No quiero que se asuste y se aleje de mí, North, no soportaría algo así.

-Bunny, nosotros nos asustamos mucho con esa broma y sabes bien porqué. Sabemos que estás controlándote pero pensábamos que podría suceder algo.

-Yo nunca le haría daño. Lo quiero, de verdad.

North comprendió que tenía que ser verdad. Bunny nunca era así de suave ni abierto con sus sentimientos. Nunca sonreía como cuando estuvieron hablando con él y Jack. No había duda de que lo que decía era verdad, realmente amaba a Jack y por eso mismo North le decía aquello.

-No deberías tener miedo de decirle…Bunny, siempre has sido tan fuerte…

-¿Y si no puedo ser fuerte esta vez, North?- preguntó, en un tono que casi sonaba a reproche- Nick, he pasado años pretendiendo ser fuerte, ignorando mis sentimientos, borrándolos, alejándome de las personas…pero Jack resultó ser más fuerte que yo y que todo lo que soy. No. Perderlo me destruiría- negó con la cabeza, como avergonzado-. Debes pensar que es exagerado, pero de pronto se ha vuelto todo para mí.

North miro a Bunny con un gesto de comprensión. Le palmeó un hombro con su pesada mano, de manera que Bunny volteara a verlo.

-No te abandonará. Si Jack te ama la mitad de lo que nos ha mostrado, y si él es la persona que está destinada a estar contigo, se quedará contigo pase lo que pase. De todas maneras, debes estar consciente de que tiene que estar prevenido por si algo pasa, que no lo tome por sorpresa.

-¿Tú crees?

-Jack te aceptará. Si le explicas con claridad la situación, estoy seguro de que comprenderá y se quedará a tu lado aún bajo todos los peligros.

Bunny deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuera verdad. Correría el riesgo.

.

.

.

Más tarde North, Tooth y Sandy se fueron dejando a Bunny y a Jack solos en casa.

Bunny recordó que antes de que ellos llegaran él y Jack habían pasado un par de horas preparando la cena y pensando en el plan para hacerles saber de su relación. Tenía que admitir que jugar bromas era divertido, sobre todo por la cara que habían puesto los tres al verlos besándose en la cocina.

Jack le dijo que tenían que actuar como cuando recién se habían conocido y eso era lo que ambos habían estado haciendo, y aunque se sintió un poco mal de gritarle, cuando estuvieron en la cocina se dio cuenta de que a Jack no le había importado, del mismo modo que a él no le había importado el puntapié.

El resto de la visita Jack había impresionado a sus amigos, pues cada vez se portaba más sociable y amigable. Su personalidad era muy interesante, como ya le había demostrado a Bunny; podía ser la persona más irreverente si se lo proponía pero en general era travieso, encantador y en cierto modo irresistible. Les contó varias de sus aventuras viviendo en las calles, también de algunas personas que había conocido y los problemas en los que se había metido.

A todos les fascinaron sus historias, pero para Bunny aún estaban frescas las palabras con las que Jack le había descrito su vida y sabía que en su mayoría, estas experiencias habían sido dolorosas y terroríficas para él, aunque ahora las contaba con un toque de gracia como si hubieran sido grandes hazañas. Y en cierto modo así lo eran; había sobrevivido él solo a experiencias horribles y había llegado hasta Bunny sin extraviar demasiado el camino, y él estaba agradecido con ello.

Llevó a Jack a la terraza con el pretexto de mostrarle la vista nocturna. No era nada muy excepcional pero las luces de la ciudad lucían bellas desde allí, soplaba una brisa fresca y la luna apenas tenía la forma de una delgada sonrisa. Era una noche agradable.

Jack se colgó de uno de los pilares y se inclinó hacia el frente, tratando de adivinar en voz alta dónde estaría el supermercado, qué eran las luces azules y rojas que se veían en cierta zona, que adivinó serían un centro nocturno o algo así, si lo que se veía un poco más lejos era un parque de atracciones, si alguna de esas luces era la fábrica de juguetes de North…

-Oye, Jack, baja de ahí, te vas a caer.

-Es que es precioso.

-Lo es.

Bunny no estaba viendo precisamente el paisaje de la ciudad.

-Ven aquí, Jackie, quiero hablar contigo.

Jack soltó el pilar del que estaba agarrado y se acercó a Bunny. Éste estaba sentado en una hamaca que estaba colgada cerca de la puerta. Jack se sentó a su lado y comenzó a mecerse, pero Bunny lo impidió. Lo que tenía que decirle a Jack era serio, y éste se dio cuenta en seguida así que decidió guardar la compostura.

-La otra noche te dije que tenía que contarte cosas sobre mí- Jack asintió-, y creo que ya ha llegado el momento.

Jack se mentalizó desde ese momento a prestarle a Bunny toda su atención. Bunny se preparó mentalmente un poco antes de comenzar a explicarle.

-Mi familia era muy grande- comenzó, sonriendo melancólicamente- mis abuelos trabajaron desde muy jóvenes en su empresa y cuidaron a sus hijos, mi papá y sus dos hermanas y tres hermanos. El mayor de mis tíos era quien iba a heredar el negocio algún día, y mis abuelos les enseñaron a todos a trabajar desde que eran jóvenes, de modo que no fueran a tener algún conflicto cuando fueran mayores por la herencia. Todos tenían acciones pero en general se dedicaban a otras cosas. Mi papá por ejemplo, estaba más interesado en las plantas y quería montar una línea de jardinería. Tenía todo organizado y sus planes eran muy buenos, cualquiera podría decirlo. En fin, la empresa creció y mi familia obtuvo mucho dinero y propiedades. Mis abuelos construyeron la Madriguera y la mayor parte de la familia vivió allí por mucho tiempo, mis padres y algunos de mis tíos con su familia. Crecí con mis hermanos y mis primos. Puedes decir que tuve una infancia muy feliz.

Jack sabía que en cualquier momento la historia podría torcerse y volverse de lo más triste, por experiencia propia. Quiso abrazar a Bunny pero tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía podría arruinar lo que tuviera qué decirle, así que se quedó quieto, mirándolo.

-Cuando tenía unos 17 años hubo una temporada muy mala en el mercado de los dulces, no era fácil conseguir el cacao a las cantidades que se necesitaban y los obreros de las fábricas estaban haciendo huelgas. Muchas empresas pequeñas fueron disueltas o vendidas a las grandes corporaciones. Varios inversionistas trataron de comprarle el negocio a mis abuelos, pero ellos siempre se negaron a venderlo. Hubo un sujeto muy insistente que le dijo a mi abuelo que él podía sacar la producción a flote con facilidad, pero incluso yo que no sabía mucho del tema entendí que lo que quería era bajar la calidad de la materia prima de los productos para obtener mejores utilidades. Llegó a insinuar que mi abuelo debería maquillar los informes que les entregaba a los accionistas minoritarios para convencerlos de que la empresa tenía valor. Mi abuelo sabía que el aumento en las ganancias solo se percibiría al principio, a la larga la gente dejaría de comprar los chocolates cuando se dieran cuenta de que no era lo mismo…en ese entonces la marca aún no era suficientemente reconocida como para relajarnos así.

Bunny se detuvo para verificar que Jack hubiera entendido la situación. Jack asintió y esperó a que siguiera hablando.

-Así que mi abuelo decidió no vender la empresa. Tenía suficiente dinero para mantenerla en lo que la compra de materia prima se estabilizaba y de ser necesario estaba dispuesto a pedir un crédito al banco. Toda la familia se involucró, recuerdo que incluso comenzamos a medirnos un poco en cuanto a los gastos, vivíamos muy bien pero sin lujos innecesarios. Pasaron los meses y todo marchó bien y parecía que la situación iba a mejorar muy pronto…

Jack extendió sus brazos hacia Bunny, él lo miró y se abrazaron lentamente.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Bueno, todo iba muy bien. Cumplí 18 años y empecé a buscar una escuela donde estudiar artes, ¿sabes? siempre me gustó mucho pintar, tomar fotografías, hacer esculturas, tallar madera…y todo iba bien- lo repetía como si no pudiera creérselo. Jack sintió como cada vez lo apretaba un poco más fuerte-. Un fin de semana nos reunimos para una fiesta familiar. Toda la familia en la Madriguera. Recuerdo que yo y mis primos mayores estábamos cuidando a los más pequeños en el piso de arriba. En el piso de abajo mis padres, mis tíos y mis abuelos estaban decorando y preparando la cena para la fiesta. Era un sábado- cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar con la mayor claridad posible-. Escuchamos ruidos. Luego el mayor de mis primos entró a mi habitación y nos dijo que teníamos que huir pero no entendimos porqué ni qué era lo que estaba pasando. Mi hermano mayor salió junto con él al pasillo, pero antes me dijo que reuniera a los niños y nos mantuviéramos a salvo. Éramos yo y tres de mis primos pequeños en esa habitación. Mi hermano y mi primo en el pasillo. Mis hermanas y mis otros primos estaban en las otras habitaciones. Escuchamos más ruidos…salí al pasillo y lo único que recuerdo fue que vi a un hombre vestido de negro y con la cara cubierta subiendo por la escalera. Escuché un estruendo y todo se ensombreció.

-¡Bunny!

Él se inclinó sobre la cabeza de Jack y aspiró la brisa fresca que desprendía su cabello.

-Cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue que North y Tooth estaban frente a mí. North se puso a gritar para que un doctor fuera a verme. Estaba en el hospital y por lo que me dijeron cuando desperté, había pasado dos semanas en coma. La bala que me dispararon me había dado en la cabeza pero no me mató, fue casi un milagro. Un grupo de hombres armados había entrado en la Madriguera y habían asesinado a toda mi familia- Jack levantó la cabeza de golpe para mirarlo. Bunny le ofreció una sonrisa triste y le acarició la mejilla- debieron creer que yo también estaba muerto pero sobreviví- cerró los ojos y respiró profundo mientras a Jack se le formaba un nudo en la garganta- Fue todo un shock enterarme. No reaccioné. North me informó que ya los habían enterrado, y que solo estaban esperando a que yo despertara porque la situación era crítica. Como único sobreviviente heredé las acciones de todos los miembros de mi familia, convirtiéndome en dueño de la empresa y la única persona que podía decidir qué se haría a continuación. Las fábricas estaban paralizadas y había miles de reporteros esperando a que pudiera dar una entrevista. Hubo quién me acusó a mí de haber planeado todo, pero era un muchacho, y yo también estuve a poco de morir así que nadie creyó en esa idea.

Antes de continuar hablando Bunny acarició el cabello de Jack. Las finas hebras blancas parecían nieve suave, y eran casi tan frías. Le besó la frente y lo abrazó sintiendo que al recordar lo que había sucedido en ese entonces le hacía falta algo como eso, un ancla que le permitiera quedarse en el presente para no ponerse a llorar como un idiota. Jack estaba allí con él y eso era bastante.

-North me dijo que necesitaba descansar y que me tomara unos días antes de hacer cualquier cosa, pero yo me negué. Apenas pude ponerme en pie comencé a tratar de comprender la situación en que estaba la empresa, con ayuda de North y de su maestro, un anciano llamado Ombric. North es unos años mayor que yo y nos habíamos conocido por casualidad, él apenas estaba tomando el mando de su fábrica de juguetes en ese entonces y Ombric lo ayudaba. Ambos protegieron mis intereses mientras estuve en coma. En fin, no tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que aprender en muy poco tiempo para poder tomar las decisiones adecuadas. Fueron meses de trabajo pesado y problemas. La noche en que al fin terminamos en números negros, regresé a la Madriguera y dormí- sonrió, pero ahora su sonrisa parecía un poco más positiva que antes-. Cuando desperté llamé a North y le pedí que me dijera qué fecha era. Haciendo cálculos, supe que había pasado por cinco meses de trabajo casi interminable, y que me había quedado dormido los últimos tres días.

-¿Pero no habías dormido nada en esos meses?

-Un par de horas por noche. Había muchos líos legales que resolver, me pasaba casi todo el día leyendo documentos y estudiando finanzas para comprender los estados de cuenta que me entregaban los directores de los distintos departamentos y las fábricas.

Jack se quedó en silencio un momento mirando a Bunny, y finalmente, tuvo el valor para preguntar.

-¿Y…sufriste mucho por lo de tu familia?

-Claro que sí, pero….no sé cómo explicarlo- suspiró- es como si en todo este tiempo me hubiera encontrado en estado de shock. Como si no terminara de aceptarlo. A veces creo que por eso he conservado la Madriguera y trato de mantenerla todo el tiempo intacta, como si ellos fueran a volver algún día aunque sé que no lo harán.

Bunny jaló a Jack un poco más hacia él, y tal como se le había hecho costumbre, a su Frostbite le pareció fácil sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y abrazarlo por el cuello. Bunny tuvo que hacer equilibrio para no caer de la hamaca con el movimiento y finalmente, recargándose un poco hacia atrás, encontró una posición más segura para estar con Jack así.

-Escucha, Snowflake- Bunny sujetó su barbilla y concentró sus ojos en los de Jack-, lo que te voy a decir ahora es muy importante y es la verdadera razón por la que te conté todo esto.

Jack asintió. Bunny respiró profundamente y bajó un poco la vista. Jack esperó.

-Cuando esa bala me dio en la cabeza se instaló en una zona del lóbulo frontal de mi cerebro y ocasionó una lesión. Me operaron, por eso ya no tengo el tatuaje en la frente. Aunque no fue algo grave me afectó. Junto con el shock de saber lo que había pasado a mi familia, esa herida hizo que pasara por una depresión muy fuerte apenas resolví lo de las fábricas. Tengo problemas controlando mi ira. Una vez casi mato a un hombre solo porque hizo contacto visual conmigo.

Y ahí estaba. La mirada de Jack otra vez mostraba miedo y Bunny podía escuchar su corazón rompiéndose un poco. Pero Jack no se separó de él. En cambio, sus manos frías le acariciaron el rostro y con la mirada lo instó a que continuara hablando.

-Por eso el día que me enojé te dije que encerrarte había sido buena idea. Aunque me sé controlar, hay situaciones en las que simplemente pierdo la compostura. Llevé terapia y medicamentos, y se supone que ya estoy bien pero nunca sé cuándo puedo ponerme mal otra vez. Y ahí es donde entras tú. Jack…yo no quiero hacerte daño, nunca.

-Bunny, ¿qué tratas de decir?

Bunny suspiró y alejó las manos de Jack de su rostro. Las sujetó con fuerza.

-Quiero decir que tenerte me hace muy feliz. Pero yo no puedo forzarte a que te arriesgues por mi- Bunny cerró los ojos- no quiero hacer alguna estupidez que te haga sufrir… además de eso, está el peligro de que estés _conmigo_. Si alguien trata de hacerme daño…- Bunny miró al suelo, sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de admitir. Jack comprendió y sonrió para sí mismo mas no intentó insistirle a que hablara, solo esperó. Bunny, por su parte, trató de aparentar la mayor fuerza posible mientras pronunciaba las siguientes palabras-, si alguien deseara hacerme daño la manera más sencilla sería hacerte daño a ti.

Aunque a Jack las palabras de Bunny le confirmaban cuánto lo quería, no podía evitar preocuparse por el hecho de que al parecer su canguro le estaba dango la opción de que se fuera.

Jack abrazó a Bunny, y en voz baja dio la única respuesta que se le ocurrió.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Quiero que te quedes, Jack.

Jack asintió.

-Eso haré. No me iré.

-Pero…

-Oye… -le mostró su sonrisa traviesa y llena de confianza. Bunny estaba asombrado, no podía creer que pudiera mostrase así con tanta facilidad-, estoy acostumbrado al peligro. Nunca sé dónde voy a amanecer o qué comeré al día siguiente. ¿Porqué tendría que ser diferente ahora?- su risa de cascabeles le inundó los oídos. Fue imposible seguir sintiéndose miserable con Jack cerca de él así-, ahora estamos juntos. Y aunque tú también pudieras hacerme algo… no dudes que encontraré la forma de vengarme, canguro.

Bunny suspiró y sonrió. Supuso que Jack tenía razón, y además, él no dejaría que nada le sucediera. Ya no era el joven de aquel entonces, era un adulto y se sentía capaz de protegerlo. Aún de sí mismo, si era necesario.

Jack por su parte decidió que dejaría las preguntas para después. No quería presionar de más a Bunny luego de tantos malos recuerdos.

Días atrás Jack también le había contado muchas cosas importantes a Bunny y a cambio Bunny le había dado todo su apoyo, y además había correspondido a sus sentimientos. Jack quería agradecerle de algún modo ahora que la situación se invertía, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Vamos a dormir- dijo Bunny después de varios minutos de silencio. Se veía algo incómodo, quizás para él habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día- anda, Jack.

Bajaron de la hamaca y caminaron a la habitación de Bunny. Cada quien se puso su ropa de dormir y entraron al baño a cepillarse los dientes, primero Jack y luego Bunny. Cuando Bunny salió del baño, Jack estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama sin camisa.

Por un momento Bunny pensó que había llegado justo cuando Jack había decidido hacer un cambio de ropa, pero no era así. Jack le sonrió y comenzó a meterse en las sábanas.

-Hace calor hoy, ¿piensas dormir con camisa?- preguntó serenamente, como si fuera lo más común del mundo aunque Bunny sabía que no lo era. Aun así se quitó la camisa y caminó hasta la cama, se acomodó de su lado y abrazó a Jack.

Sintió un escalofrío, como si de pronto hubiera salido descamisado a enfrentar una tormenta de nieve pero al cabo de unos segundos su calidez corporal compensó la frialdad de hielo de Jack.

Jack nunca había dormido con alguien así. De hecho Bunny había sido la primera persona con quien alguna vez durmiera abrazado y en la misma cama. Era lo más lejos que alguna vez hubiera llegado con alguien y cada vez estaba dispuesto a darle a su querido canguro un poco más de sí mismo.

A Bunny no le pasó desapercibida la manera en que Jack se abrazaba a él, con fuerza, con los brazos un poco temblorosos y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Sonrió, contento de lo interesante que sabía que se iba a poner la vida en adelante.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que estás rojo como un tomate, Frostbite.

-Oh…cállate, canguro.

Había mucho qué hacer al día siguiente. Por el momento solo debían dormir.

_Continuará…_

_Para escribir el pasado de Bunny me basé en su verdadero pasado, el que se maneja en las series. Pobre Bunny, de verdad que me parece muy triste lo que pasó con su raza. En fin…_

_Antes de continuar con la historia, quiero saber qué piensan de que haya smut o lemon :P por lo pronto estos dos tórtolos ya están más confianzudos uno con el otro y eso me hace feliz –w-_

_Bueno, por ahora es todo._

_Espero que sigan leyendo :D porque aún le falta mucho a esta historia, ¡déjenme saber sus opiniones!_

_Gracias por leer, por agregar a favoritos, por seguir y comentar :D_

_Besos! _

_Aoshika_


	7. Aster

_¡Hola! Creo que tendré que cambiar el tiempo de entrega de este fic a dos semanas. Los motivos son que tengo mucho trabajo TT-TT y que los caps se están haciendo más largos porque la historia se está volviendo un poco más compleja. _

_Anyways, espero que sigan leyendo y que les guste._

_Advertencia: en este capítulo hay lime y un poco (muy muy poco en realidad) de dirty talk. Espero que no les moleste :p (aunque no creo XD)._

_Disc. RoTG ni The Guardians me pertenece._

**Silver Embrace**

**Capítulo 7: Aster**

-Jack…Jack, despierta, tengo que irme.

Jack se removió en la cama y estiró su mano para tocar a Bunny pero éste ya se había levantado. Abrió los ojos mejor y se dio cuenta de que de hecho ya se había dado un baño y estaba vestido con uno de sus trajes de oficina, y estaba parado frente a su espejo anudándose la corbata. Evidentemente estaba teniendo dificultades, se veía realmente estresado.

-Maldición, nunca me sale bien- decía entre dientes mientras hacía y deshacía el nudo.

Jack se movió para arrodillarse a la orilla de la cama y levantó sus brazos hacia él, con cara de sueño todavía.

-Ven, te ayudo.

Bunny lo miró por el espejo y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Sabes hacer esto?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él. Jack asintió y comenzó a hacer el nudo de la corbata.

-Soy más hábil de lo que parezco. No te muevas.

-¿Tiene que ver algo con alguno de tus empleos?

-Mesero en un restaurante cinco estrellas. Nos daban de comer a la hora del descanso lo mismo por los que los clientes pagaban una fortuna. Siempre sobraba un poco de esto o de aquello y era mucho mejor si alguno de los cocineros era tu amigo. Siempre había que usar corbata, eso sí.

-Ah, vaya, entonces debo suponer que estás acostumbrado a la buena comida- comentó Bunny con una media sonrisa. Jack hizo una sonrisa más bien torcida mientras sus manos trabajaban.

-Nah. En algunos lugares es más la fama y el prestigio que la comida de verdad- levantó un poco la vista hacia él-. Tú cocinas mejor.

El nudo quedó impecablemente bien hecho. Jack observó su trabajo terminado y un segundo después Bunny había tomado su mano, besando su palma suavemente.

-Gracias. Hablando de eso, te preparé el desayuno, caliéntalo cuando quieras.

Jack asintió.

-Volveré un poco después de mediodía a recogerte. Ponte la ropa que te compré para salir.

-De acuerdo, ¿A dónde iremos exactamente?

-Es sorpresa. Sé que te gustará.

Jack decidió confiar en Bunny, aunque no estaba demasiado entusiasmado con pasar horas él solo en casa sin hacer nada.

Bunny se fue a la oficina y Jack se quedó allí. No pudo volver a dormirse, ya era de día y supuso que estaría bien arreglar la cama y desayunar, y buscar algo en qué entretenerse mientras volvía Bunny.

.

.

.

Jack se miró al espejo y se sintió un poco extraño. El día en que fue con Bunny a la Madriguera y pasaron a comprar algunas cosas antes, Bunny le había comprado ropa de trabajo, pero también ropa para salir, cosa que Jack realmente no necesitaba en ese momento. Solo que Bunny había insistido, argumentando que Tooth estaría molesta con él si no hacía algo como eso.

En fin. A Jack le gustaba mucho una camisa azul rey que pensó que se vería bien con unos pantalones cafés y los zapatos de vestir casuales que también habían comprado en aquella ocasión. Se probó todo y se miró al espejo, sonrió pensando que estaba bastante bien así que decidió que así iría. Su cabello, como siempre, era un desastre que era mejor no perturbar.

Bunny llegó a eso de la una de la tarde a recogerlo. Jack se removió un poco incómodo cuando le abrió la puerta de su hermoso y reluciente automóvil. Era muy distinto, definitivamente, a subir a la camioneta.

-¿Qué esperas?

Jack movió la cabeza como si acabara de despertar de golpe, y se instaló en el cómodo asiento de piel fina del copiloto. Bunny cerró la portezuela y se metió del otro lado para comenzar a conducir.

A Bunny no se le pasó por alto en todo el recorrido el evidente estado de nerviosismo en que se encontraba Jack, solo que pensaba que en realidad no tenía motivo alguno para ponerse así. No era como si fueran a ir a una misión suicida o algo por el estilo. De todas formas le hacía un poco de gracia verlo intranquilo. La mayor parte del tiempo Jack era bastante inquieto pero no por nerviosismo sino porque le encantaba hacer de todo, curiosear, probar cosas nuevas. Ahora por el contrario, estaba nervioso porque no sabía qué podía hacer.

Se estacionaron en el subterráneo de un enorme centro comercial y solo con verlo por fuera Jack se dio cuenta de que alguna de las luces que había visto la noche anterior desde la terraza venía de allí. Entraron y comenzaron a recorrerlo. Para Jack todo lo que había alrededor era nuevo y fascinante, nunca había estado en ningún lugar así, así de grande y tan lleno de tiendas.

Bunny lo guio y después de un par de minutos caminando llegaron a una tienda de ropa para caballero.

-No soy fanático de la ropa o la moda, pero necesitarás un par de trajes porque tendremos que ir a algunas fiestas en estos días. Iremos a otras tiendas a conseguirte ropa de diario pero por el momento comencemos con los trajes, que es lo más urgente.

Le dio un empujoncito dentro de la tienda, pero como Jack no hizo ningún movimiento por empezar a buscar, Bunny se acercó a una de las señoritas que atendían y le pidió que les ayudara.

La joven se acercó. Era un poco más bajita que Jack, morena y bonita, con unos ojos vivos y una sonrisa agradable. Le tomó las medidas con rapidez y preguntó qué color les gustaría.

-Uno negro para empezar….con una camisa azul.

-En seguida.

La chica se alejó y entonces Jack jaló a Bunny de la manga para que volteara.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No me siento cómodo. Nunca he usado algo así, ¿dices que iremos a fiestas?- Bunny asintió. Jack negó con la cabeza- no estoy listo para eso.

-Vamos Jack. No tienes que hacer demasiado, solo ser agradable, saludar y sonreír. Nos presentamos, cenamos, conversamos un poco y nos vamos, es lo que siempre hago y hasta ahora ha salido bien. Cuando no me puedo salir pronto de un compromiso voy al baño, le mando un mensaje a North o a Tooth y alguno de ellos me hace una llamada de emergencia.

-¿En serio?- sonrió Jack, asombrado de que Bunny tuviera un lado despreocupado después de todo. Bunny se encogió de hombros.

-No soy mucho de esas cosas.

La señorita se acercó a ellos y les pidió que la siguieran a los probadores.

En un lado estaban los cubículos cerrados para cambiarse de ropa. Del otro lado había varios espejos altos alrededor de un taburete donde podría pararse y ver como le quedaba la ropa desde varios ángulos.

Jack tomó el traje, la camisa y la corbata que le daba la empleada y miró a Bunny. Bunny le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que pasara al vestidor y se cambiara. Él estaría sentado afuera para verlo cuando estuviera listo.

Jack entró al cubículo y se puso el traje con todo el cuidado que pudo ya que era ropa bastante fina. Se acomodó bien el cuello de la camisa pero no pudo hacerse bien el nudo de la corbata.

Un poco frustrado por esto, salió del cubículo y se ubicó en el taburete, lo más cerca que pudo de uno de los espejos que tenía a su alrededor, donde la luz le diera mejor.

Mientras se ajustaba la corbata, no pudo evitar ver por el espejo que Bunny estaba sentado cerca de ahí, y la chica que los había atendido estaba conversando con él. No le hubiera importado si Bunny no le hubiera sonreído a la chica. Se sintió tenso de pronto. Esa sonrisa tenía que ser para él, no para… ¡Para nadie más!

Se bajó de allí y caminó a donde estaba sentado Bunny. Extendió los brazos hacia los lados, como mostrándole a él y a la señorita cómo le quedaba el modelo.

-Luce muy bien, joven.

-Gracias-le contestó con evidente desdén y ella bajó la mirada- ¿Bunny?

Bunny sonrió.

-Se te ve bien, Frostbite.

Antes de que él mismo pensara en lo que estaba haciendo, Jack se aproximó a Bunny, apoyó una rodilla en el asiento de la silla y se sujetó de sus hombros.

-¿No te provoca quitármelo?

Bunny levantó las cejas y la chica se puso roja, pues aunque Jack había hablado en voz baja lo había alcanzado a oír. Bunny sonrió y lo sujetó de la cintura.

-Compórtate Jack. Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Volteó a ver a la señorita, manteniendo la sonrisa y deseando que no estuviera tan nerviosa. Jack no se atrevió a voltear, a pesar de que había actuado a propósito de pronto se sentía avergonzado.

-Quisiera ver más modelos. En otros colores, café, azul marino, gris…

La chica asintió.

-¿Y las camisas?- preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-Sorpréndame.

La chica asintió y salió de allí rápidamente. Bunny apretó las manos en los huesos de la cintura de Jack.

-Frostbite, ¿por qué no entras allí hasta que la chica te traiga la ropa, eh?- le sugirió entre dientes. Era evidente que a pesar de la sonrisa, la situación no le había hecho demasiada gracia.

Jack asintió sin poder ocultar el rojo de su rostro. Se dio la vuelta y se escondió en el cubículo.

¿Por qué había actuado de ese modo?

.

.

.

La chica regresó después de un par de minutos y Jack se probó varios trajes. Ella no volvió a conversar con Bunny ni a dirigirle la palabra a él y Jack se sentía avergonzado. En total compraron unos seis trajes con sus correspondientes corbatas y camisas. Bunny pidió que se las mandaran a casa. Caminaron fuera de la tienda en silencio. Se detuvieron en una cafetería a tomar algo y se sentaron junto a una ventana.

-Bien, Frost, necesito una explicación. No dices cosas así ni siquiera cuando estamos solos, ¿qué ocurrió?

Jack miró su _frappé_ y lo agitó un poco. Luego levantó la vista y observó a Bunny.

-Ella te hablaba y tú….

-¿Y yo…?

-Le…le sonreíste.

Bunny le miró con cara de no entender. Jack volvió a mirar su vaso.

-Ella….ella lucía tan linda y yo…

-Jack, ¿te pusiste celoso?

Jack enrojeció más y escondió su cabeza entre los hombros. Bunny lo miró con un poco de ternura y luego rodó los ojos. Le puso un poco de azúcar a su café y lo revolvió. Lo probó.

-La chica me estaba preguntando sobre ti como quien no quiere la cosa- dijo mientras acomodaba la taza de regreso en la mesa. Jack volvió la vista hacia él, sorprendido-, luego me dijo que eres muy lindo….y me reí con ella porque creo que es verdad.

Jack sonrió, avergonzado. Luego abrió los ojos como platos, comprendiendo la actitud de la chica con lo que él le había dicho a Bunny.

-Ella me preguntó si creía que podría invitarte a salir alguna vez y le dije que tú ya tenías pareja.

-Oh…

-Sí. Mientras te cambiabas el último traje me pidió disculpas. Parece que nunca lo vio venir.

Jack dejó caer la cabeza contra la orilla de la mesa. Bunny rio con mejor humor.

-No…qué vergüenza. Yo solo quería… ¡No sé qué quería! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Bunny suspiró y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Jack levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Mira. A mí no me molesta que la gente sepa de lo nuestro. Y el que no lo sepan no significa que voy a estar fijándome en la primera persona que me sonría. Jack, solo tú me haces sonreír de verdad, y no cambiaría eso…por nada del mundo, ¿comprendes?

La tristeza no abandonó el rostro de Jack, pero parecía más tranquilo cuando asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Terminaron sus bebidas y salieron de allí a la siguiente tienda. Pasaron el resto de la tarde comprando ropa y finalmente se detuvieron en una librería. Bunny se acercó al encargado y le entregó un papel.

-Necesito los libros de esa lista. Si los tienen aquí los llevaré ahora mismo, si no, me gustaría hacer un pedido para que los manden a mi casa.

-Ahora reviso cuáles tenemos. Deme un minuto.

El joven se acercó a una computadora y comenzó a buscar. Bunny le sonrió a Jack.

-Bunny, ¿para qué son esos libros?

-Sandy me mandó unas listas con los temas básicos para los exámenes de admisión de las universidades y algunos libros que podrían ayudarte.

-¿Cómo obtiene Sandy esas cosas?

-Tiene una cadena de librerías. Esta por ejemplo es de él. Sabe también de cómo funcionan los procesos de las escuelas y es muy bueno contactando gente para llevar a cabo muchos trámites, me ha ayudado mucho. Iba a regalarme los libros para ti pero le insistí en que los compraría, además, quería que vieras la librería. No está mal, ¿no crees?

Jack recorrió la tienda con la vista y en cierto modo, la decoración dorada y brillante le recordó a Sandy.

La lista constaba de diez libros pero el encargado solo encontró cinco en existencia en ese momento. Podía ordenar los demás y mandárselos a casa.

Bunny firmó la orden y además compró un par de libros que eran de su interés y le insistió a Jack hasta que él mismo también tomó uno. Pagó, tomó la bolsa y salieron de allí.

Mientras caminaban Jack revisó la lista de los libros y suspiró.

-¿Crees que pueda aprender todo esto para mayo?

-Bueno, se supone que la mayor parte de esas cosas ya las sabes. Solo será cuestión de que repases un poco. Creo que también necesitarás un teléfono y una computadora.

Al escuchar a Bunny decir esto, Jack detuvo su caminata. Bunny se dio cuenta y volteó a verlo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Frostbite?

Jack estaba parado mirando al piso y apretando los puños. Bunny se acercó a él.

-Ya no quiero que me compres cosas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque me siento inútil!- antes de que Bunny objetara, Jack lo miró y siguió hablando-¡Voy a trabajar! Así todo lo que me haga falta lo pagaré yo mismo en adelante.

Bunny cruzó los brazos lo mejor que podía con la bolsa de libros en una mano, mirando severamente a su Snowflake.

-Por ahora lo que debes hacer es dedicarte a estudiar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces pretendes que me quede encerrado todo el día estudiando hasta que haga los exámenes?

-Es lo mejor.

-Me niego. No voy a ser un ama de casa mantenida, quiero hacer algo.

De por sí la gente había comenzado a ver la discusión, pues seguían en el centro comercial. Cuando escucharon a Jack decir eso hubo más curiosos que se detuvieron a observar o a escuchar un poco mejor. Al darse cuenta de eso, Bunny respiró profundo y tomó a Jack del brazo.

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, ¿quieres?

Jack se había calmado un poco y también se había percatado de la manera en que la gente los miraba. Era la segunda vez en el día en que su falta de discreción lo hacía pasar por un momento incómodo.

Asintió y tomó la mano de Bunny.

Caminaron hasta encontrar una pequeña banca vacía, ubicada entre dos enormes macetas que bloqueaban un poco la visibilidad.

-Jack, has actuado de una forma muy extraña hoy. No comprendo qué sucede y quiero que me des una explicación.

Jack jugaba con la bolsa de los libros. Bunny se la quitó de las manos y la puso a un lado. Lo miró como advirtiéndole que hablaba en serio, y Jack suspiró.

-Es que esto es muy raro, Bunny. Yo…en la Madriguera ayudándote me sentía más tranquilo, pero aquí afuera me siento como si no sirviera para nada. No puedo ayudarte en nada, tú solo haces cosas por mí. Yo quiero al menos sentir que sirvo para algo.

-Pero sí lo harás…estudiarás y mientras tanto yo me haré cargo, ¿cuál puede ser el problema? Tengo dinero más que suficiente para…

-¡Ese es el problema! Bunny, aunque no lo aparento mucho, soy un adulto y tú no eres mi tutor…o mi padre, para hacerte cargo de mí así… eres mi…novio… y te quiero mucho, pero no quiero ser una carga para ti.

-Pero no lo eres…

-Pero así me siento.

Se quedaron callados mirándose. Jack tomó una de las manos de Bunny y la sostuvo entre las suyas.

-Creo que por eso actué así con la chica. No fueron celos…o quizás sí, Bunny pero es que tengo miedo. No sé cómo vivir aquí afuera de otro modo que como siempre lo he hecho. Y de pronto tener a alguien que me quiera y me cuide es…es muy extraño.

La mano de Bunny que Jack sostenía se cerró alrededor de una de las suyas. Sintió algo muy agradable cuando se dio cuenta de que Jack llamaba "afuera" a todo lo que no fuera la Madriguera. Justo como él.

-¿A qué le temes exactamente?

Jack respiró profundamente. Bunny estiró la mano hacia él y le acarició la cara. Jack dejó descansar su rostro en la mano de Bunny pero no quiso mirarlo.

-No quiero cometer una estupidez, no quiero que te _canses_ de mí…no quiero perderte.

Bunny se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuerte. Ahora entendía a qué le tenía tanto miedo. Ese terror a ser rechazado que ya había visto antes en él se estaba volviendo a mostrar y poco a poco Aster estaba más preocupado por él. Quería cuidarlo, pero ¿cómo podía disminuir sus miedos, si solo parecía hacerlos crecer más? ¿Lo estaba abrumando?

No lo soltó y Jack se abandonó en el abrazo. El calor lo inundó por dentro y por fuera y por un momento se olvidó de que estaban en el centro comercial. Se sentía en casa.

A Bunny se le ocurrió una idea.

-Bien... ¿qué me dices de esto? –Jack se separó de él un momento y le puso atención-, puedes trabajar en las mañanas como ayudante en la oficina y estudiar por las tardes. ¿Te parece? Siempre necesitamos ayuda, alguien que saque copias, que transcriba, que conteste teléfonos, cosas así. Sabes hacer muchas cosas y tienes mucho ánimo para trabajar.

-¿Te parece?

-Sí. Además podríamos irnos juntos en la mañana y nos veríamos por una buena parte del día.

Jack volvió a abrazar a Bunny y asintió.

-Está bien. Yo quiero ser útil.

-Lo serás. ¿Estás más tranquilo así?

Jack le mostró entonces una de esas sonrisas que le iluminaban por completo la vida, y Bunny le acarició el cabello.

-Bien, ahora vamos a comer algo. Se está haciendo tarde.

Caminaron hasta un pequeño restaurante. Les dieron una mesa y ordenaron la comida.

El resto del recorrido por el lugar fue tranquilo y antes de irse Jack le pidió a Bunny que lo acompañara a la primera tienda a la que habían ido. Luego le pidió que lo esperara afuera.

Bunny vio cómo Jack recorría la tienda hasta encontrar a la joven que los había atendido. Cuando lo hizo habló con ella. Bunny alcanzó a ver cómo le tomaba la mano. Jack hablaba con rapidez y ánimo, y la chica lo veía con sorpresa. Jack saltaba y ella cada vez se veía más sorprendida.

Finalmente le dio un abrazo rápido que ella apenas tuvo tiempo de corresponder, le dio un apretón de manos más y se despidió de ella.

Cuando llego a donde estaba Bunny, este estaba orgulloso.

-¿Qué fue eso, Snowflake?

-Se lo debía. Me porté como un idiota.

-Parece que la sorprendiste.

-Tal vez la invite a salir algún día.

-…

-Era broma.

-Lo sé. Más vale.

.

.

.

Ya pasaba de las doce de la noche cuando Jack seguía despierto esperando a que Bunny terminara. Apenas habían regresado del centro comercial se había instalado en un escritorio que tenía en la habitación y no había dejado de leer y teclear desde entonces. Jack se había dado un baño antes de ir a dormir, y Bunny no se había movido de donde estaba.

-Bunny, ya es un poco tarde, ¿No?

-Tengo que terminar esto. Duerme, mañana te llevaré a la oficina para que comiences a familiarizarte.

Jack asintió no muy conforme y se recostó.

Pensó quedarse despierto hasta que Bunny fuera a su lado, pero no pudo evitar dormirse por más que lo intentó.

Antes de dormir se abrazó de la almohada de su canguro. Le dijo "buenas noches" en voz baja y no recibió respuesta.

.

.

.

Para cuando Bunny terminó eran pasadas las tres de la mañana. No le iba a decir a Jack, claro, que ese era el trabajo que había dejado pendiente por salir con él esa tarde. Confiaba en que los días posteriores a la Pascua serían mucho más tranquilos, así podría pasar buena parte del día con él. Sobre todo si Jack comenzaba a trabajar en la oficina, lo cual solo sería temporal porque en septiembre empezaría con la escuela.

Se levantó de su silla y fue a darse una ducha antes de acostarse. Tenía unas cuatro horas para dormir, si bien le iba.

Cuando volvió a la cama encontró el precioso cuerpo de Jack enroscado alrededor de su almohada. Le gustaba eso de dormir sin camisa, con el calor que hacía, y también por lo suave y fría que era la piel de Jack. Hacía mucho más delicioso abrazarlo.

Se acostó a sus espaldas y le abrazó. Jack se removió como para ponerse más cómodo y Bunny se deleitó con su rostro de satisfacción. Le besó una mejilla, y entonces Jack volteó un poco la cara hacia él, para que lo besara en los labios.

Se volteó por completo hasta quedar de espaldas a la cama, y Bunny se acomodó encima de él. Lo besó en los labios muy despacio, y luego los deslizó hasta su cuello. Comenzó con besos suaves que pronto se convirtieron en succiones un poco más agresivas. Luego comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas y Jack empezó a gemir. Bunny comprendió que ya no estaba dormido.

Atrapó una de sus orejas con su boca e introdujo su lengua. Jack se sacudió y comenzó a forcejear pero no parecía que tratara de liberarse. Comenzó a suspirar su nombre en voz baja, parecía que trataba de contenerse y con esto solo hizo que Bunny se sintiera más deseoso.

Deslizó las manos sobre su pecho, su piel parecía tan sensible que resultaba todo un reto pasar algo por alto, cualquier extensión de piel, por mínima que fuera. Luego pasó las manos por encima de los pezones y los atrapó entre sus dedos. Jack jadeó y trató de protestar pero Bunny volvió a besarlo. Jack lo abrazó y le clavó las uñas en la espalda con todas sus fuerzas y Bunny gruñó dentro de su boca. Inclinó su cadera contra la de él y comprendió por el roce que Jack estaba igual de excitado que él en ese instante. Se frotó contra él con más fuerza hasta que Jack lo mordió, por la forma en que lo hizo, para que lo soltara.

-¡Bunny, no! ¡No, por favor!

Bunny abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la expresión de susto que tenía Jack en el rostro. Sus ojos enrojecidos y lagrimosos, la forma en que jadeaba para obtener aire y su tensión corporal le dijeron a Bunny que se estaba precipitando.

Se levantó con rapidez y corrió al baño.

Se pegó contra la puerta y esperó. La forma en que Jack le había dicho que no, y que hasta se lo hubiera pedido por favor, como si le rogara, le había roto el corazón.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso en primer lugar? Solo le había dado un beso.

Cada vez era más difícil controlarse.

.

.

.

Cuando salió del baño, Jack estaba acurrucado contra la cabecera de la cama. Bunny no hizo el intento de acercarse.

-Lo siento, Jackie. No sé en qué estaba pensando…dormiré en otra habitación.

-¡No, Bunny! No…ven. Duerme conmigo.

Bunny se acercó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

Se recostó, pero no se acercó a él. Jack se había puesto la camiseta de su pijama, él sí se acercó. Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se abrazó a su pecho.

Lo acarició suave y tiernamente, como si le dijera que no pasaba nada.

Bunny lo abrazó de vuelta y le besó la frente. Antes de que algo más pasara, se dejó vencer por el sueño.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Bunny se despertó bastante temprano, como siempre. Se retiró de la cama con delicadeza, no quería despertar aún a Jack, tenía todavía algunos minutos para dormir.

Lo observó dormido. Se había hecho un ovillo cuando Bunny lo había soltado. Parecía tranquilo y eso lo alegraba; no soportaría que estuviera asustado de él otra vez. Esperaba que su comportamiento durante la madrugada no lo hubiera arruinado todo.

Se dio un baño a toda prisa. Cuando salió se puso la ropa interior y los pantalones, y entonces, solo entonces, despertó a Jack.

-Snowflake…Snowflake… levántate.

Jack se removió un poco antes de abrir sus ojos y mirar a Bunny con la mayor dulzura, lo cual suavizó un poco su preocupación de antes.

-Anda, no quisiera que llegáramos tarde.

Jack se incorporó en la cama. Bunny se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar una camisa, y casi cae hacia adelante cuando sintió que lo abrazaba por la espalda, casi cayendo encima de él.

-¡Jack! ¿Qué haces?

Bunny se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Jack también. Él levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Gracias Bunny.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esperar. Por no presionarme.

Bunny sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

-Lo siento si te asusté.

Jack negó con la cabeza y se puso de puntas para darle un beso en los labios. Bunny se inclinó hacia él y correspondió, sujetándolo de la nuca.

Lo dejó ir y Jack corrió a ducharse.

.

.

.

El edificio era enorme. Solo al verlo por fuera Jack sintió un pequeño mareo. No quiso preguntarle a Bunny dónde estaba su oficina, pero estaba casi seguro de que la del ventanal más grande en el piso más alto podía ser la más segura candidata.

Dejaron el auto en un estacionamiento privado y Jack sintió cierto alivio al bajar, aún no estaba acostumbrado a subir a él y pensaba que mientras menos tuviera que hacerlo, mejor.

Entrar al edificio no fue mucho más tranquilizante. Todo era limpio, elegante. Por suerte, no había esa frialdad corporativa que uno acostumbra ver en este tipo de grandes empresas en la televisión o en las películas; en cambio, la decoración en general era bastante confortable y agradable para trabajar o al menos eso pensó Jack a simple vista.

Conforme caminaban varias personas saludaron a Bunny, y le presentó a unos cuantos a Jack, de quienes casi en seguida olvidó sus nombres mientras continuaban.

Tomaron el elevador y llegaron a un piso ocupado por lo que parecía ser una sala de espera. La iluminación era cálida y los muebles de madera perfumada se veían cómodos. Había plantas y una lámpara colgaba del techo. Había hermosos cuadros montados en las paredes mostrando todo tipo de paisajes boscosos.

Una señora mayor estaba sentada frente a un escritorio. Bunny se acercó y la saludó con cordialidad, Jack supuso que era su secretaria. Se la presentó, y por la mirada que le dirigió, comprendió que la señora había entendido en seguida quién era y lo que significaba para Bunny. Le sonrió con una calidez que le resultó realmente inesperada y le estrechó las manos como solo una abuela cariñosa sabría hacerlo.

Después de un momento entraron en la oficina y Jack no quedó menos impresionado que en otras ocasiones; efectivamente, la que había visto desde el auto era la oficina de Bunny. Era amplia, cálida. Un tanto oscura, repleta de libros, de plantas, de arte.

El escritorio de Bunny era de madera, grande e impresionante. Las sillas y los muebles en general seguían estas características a la perfección.

Jack se quedó parado en medio de la oficina observando todo a su alrededor hasta que Bunny se acercó a su espalda y lo abrazó.

-¿Te gusta?

Jack asintió.

-Es muy…tú. Es grande y cálida.

Bunny sonrió ante la pequeña descripción y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Jack. Lo escuchó suspirar, sabía que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles y no le había costado casi nada de trabajo darse cuenta.

.

.

.

El día pasó de lo más agradable. Jack se puso en movimiento en seguida, y con ayuda de un mapa del edificio que la secretaria de Bunny le había conseguido, comenzó a llevar a cabo todo tipo de labores, desde sacar copias o buscar café hasta recibir a un grupo de inversionistas que tendrían una junta con Bunny y entretenerlos un poco mientras la sala de reuniones estaba lista.

Jack tenía intuición, eso era un hecho. Le faltaba refinarse un poco pero su adaptación al ambiente resultó satisfactoria para Bunny. Más importante aún, amaba sentirse útil. Al final del día todos hablaban del adorable muchacho que había corrido por el edificio haciendo verdaderas maravillas.

Si Bunny podía quejarse de algo era que le ponía demasiada azúcar al café. Por todo lo demás, Jack se había esforzado mucho y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde faltaban un par de horas para que Bunny terminara su trabajo del día. Jack estaba sentado frente a él en el escritorio, hojeando uno de los libros que se suponía debía estudiar.

Bunny levantó la vista hacia él y sonrió.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día, Jack?

Jack lo miró y sonrió también.

-Estuvo bien. Estoy algo cansado pero he hecho cosas más pesadas. Todos fueron amables conmigo.

-Me alegro. Bienvenido a Bunnymund &Co.

Jack pasó su mano por encima del escritorio para estrechar la de Bunny como si lo acabara de contratar y ambos rieron.

-Me gustaría conocer las fábricas.

-Suelo ir un par de veces a la semana. Me gusta participar en la modificación de los dulces, sobre todo los chocolates, y asegurarme de primera mano de que todo esté funcionando. Puedes ir conmigo otro día. Mañana por la noche será la fiesta y me gustaría que me ayudaras a terminar con algunos pendientes aquí antes de irnos.

Jack asintió. Se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que ir a esa reunión con Bunny y no era que la idea le desagradara del todo, pero estaba nervioso por cómo tendría que actuar. En cierto modo haber estado ese día en la empresa sin cometer muchos errores e incluso manejándose con gente de un círculo tan alto como los socios minoritarios de Bunny le había dado más confianza al respecto, pero aún no estaba convencido completamente.

Bunny le había dicho que solo tenía que actuar con naturalidad, ser agradable y mostrar personalidad. Podría hacerlo. Claro que podía.

.

.

.

El día siguiente fueron a la compañía otra vez, pero salieron temprano para alistarse para la reunión. Tal como Bunny había pensado el día fue apurado y pesado, pero Jack fue de gran ayuda de nuevo y todo estuvo listo a tiempo.

La reunión era en casa de un conocido, dueño de una gran cadena de tiendas departamentales, y asistía gente de diferentes compañías tanto del ramo de la comida como de ropa, juguetes, automotriz, mobiliario, etc.

Bunny se puso un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata gris. Se dio el visto bueno frente al espejo y esperó a Jack.

Jack por su parte usó su traje azul marino con una camisa de un azul más claro y corbata también azul marino. Se veía muy bien. Había algo dentro de su apariencia sobrenatural que lo hacía ver elegante a pesar de no ser la persona más instruida o refinada. Tenía miedo de cometer errores, pero quien lo hubiera visto jamás lo hubiera pensado. Jack nunca esperó tener la oportunidad de vestirse así, y la verdad era que podría acostumbrarse, lo mismo que Bunny a observarlo.

Bunny condujo por la ciudad hasta una de las colonias privadas más exclusivas y se detuvo ante una enorme casa. Bajaron del auto y un muchacho salió a recibirlos. Antes de bajar del auto, Bunny miró a Jack.

-No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. No creo que se fijen demasiado en ti, pero si llegas a sentirte incómodo dímelo y buscaré un modo de salirnos de esto. Si todo sale bien, no estaremos más de dos horas aquí, lo prometo.

Jack asintió y bajaron. Bunny entregó las llaves para que estacionaran el auto y fueron recibidos por otro joven elegantemente vestido.

La casa a la que llegaron era mucho más elegante y ostentosa que la de Bunny. Jack no sabía dónde mirar ni dónde meterse, había demasiada gente y demasiadas cosas y él se sentía fuera de lugar en todos los sentidos.

Bunny lo tomó del brazo con gentileza y lo guio.

-Te voy a presentar con el señor Gnaeus, es el dueño de esta casa y de la cadena de supermercados.

Jack asintió y respiró profundo.

El hombre en cuestión era un señor suficientemente mayor para ser, por poner una comparación, padre de alguien de la edad de Bunny. Se veía agradable pero aun así Jack no pudo ocultar su perturbación. Se acercaron y Bunny le dio un empujoncito al frente.

-Bunnymund, amigo- le saludó el señor con gran ánimo, y Bunny le estrechó la mano, sonriendo- qué gusto que hayas podido venir. Pensé que la Pascua te tendría ocupado como todos los años.

-Este año no ha sido distinto pero afortunadamente todo ha marchado bien. He tenido algo de ayuda- le dio otro empujoncito a Jack-… le presento a mi pareja- a Jack se le pusieron los pelos de punta-, Jackson Overland.

Jack extendió su mano lo más tranquilamente que pudo, y se sintió un poco mejor cuando el hombre la estrechó con amabilidad.

-Vaya, tu mano está fría, ¿quieres algo de tomar? ¿No necesitas algo con qué cubrirte?

Jack retiró su mano con algo de brusquedad.

-No, estoy bien, muchas gracias.

El señor sonrió. Debía comprender algo de la actitud de Jack porque no se mostró molesto con él. En cambio se dirigió a Bunny.

-Un joven agradable sin duda, Bunnymund, te felicito.

Jack se sonrojó y pidió disculpas en voz baja.

-No te preocupes. Lamento si te sientes incómodo, yo sé que tampoco nuestro querido Bunny es partidario de este tipo de celebraciones- Bunny iba a protestar pero él siguió hablando- ¿por qué no tomas algo en lo que se le ocurre algo para irse de aquí, eh?

Jack comenzó a reír pues fue el turno de Bunny para sonrojarse. Aceptó de buena gana la invitación y uno de los meseros lo acompañó a una barra donde le ofreció todo tipo de bebidas. Jack pidió la más ligera pues no estaba acostumbrado a beber y comenzó a platicar, un poco más tranquilo, con un grupo de jóvenes que supuso que también iban acompañando a alguien. No tardó en darse cuenta de que algunos eran hijos de los empresarios reunidos en la fiesta y se alegró de tener en común con ellos la abrumadora situación.

En fin, la cosa iba mucho mejor de lo que podía esperar. No había tanta tensión como había sentido en un principio y después de un rato pudo respirar tranquilo.

.

.

.

Bunny observó a Jack hasta que se aseguró de que había encontrado un lugar confortable donde quedarse mientras él conversaba y discutía de otros asuntos con las personas que se encontraban allí. La mayoría de esos hombres de negocios no compartían muchas ideas con él, en general no los consideraba sus amigos en todo el sentido de la palabra pero sabía que la socialización con ellos era necesaria.

El trato en general con ellos era cordial, no podía quejarse, pero había ocasiones en las que simplemente no podía esperar a que concluyeran las reuniones.

Ese día en específico el problema fue Jason O' Chonaill, un pelirrojo de ascendencia irlandesa. Era un hombre peleonero, altanero y con un carácter casi tan difícil como el de Bunny que tenía una fábrica de cerveza y disfrutaba burlándose de él llamándolo "Conejito de Pascua". Nadie sabía por qué se llevaban tan mal, simplemente se habían odiado casi desde el momento de verse por primera vez hacía unos cinco años.

Bunny no encontraría ofensivo el apodo en situaciones normales, al contrario, pero ese despreciable _duende _se esforzaba por hacerlo sonar del modo exacto en que lo pusiera de nervios y lo hiciera molestar.

Mientras conversaban con un grupo de conocidos, el mencionado irlandés comenzó a preguntarle por los preparativos de la Pascua en tono burlón, comentarios a los que Bunny contestaba con ingenio, acostumbrado como estaba a este tipo de conversaciones. Nunca le daría el gusto de verlo perder los estribos por culpa suya. Incluso el resto de los partícipes de tan animada conversación parecían entretenidos con el curso de los eventos.

Al cabo de un rato Bunny sintió una mano fría sujetarse de uno de sus codos. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

-Hola Jack, ¿cómo va todo?

-Bien- contestó despreocupado-, justo venía a preguntarte eso.

O' Chonaill soltó una risa.

-Vaya Bunnymund, te encanta insultarme llamándome duende pero tu amiguito no parece menos que un elfo de Santa Claus.

Jack apretó los dientes y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero antes de que dijera algo Bunny le puso una mano en el pecho para que se quedara dónde estaba.

-Con él no te metas, _leprechaun_. Jack no te ha dicho nada.

-Así que Jack- se inclinó hacia él. Era casi tan alto como Bunny-, dime, ¿no le tienes algo de miedo a este sujeto? debes haberlo visto ya cuando se enoja. Si fuera tú renunciaría cuanto antes a trabajar para él.

-Escúchame bien, maldito gnomo-Bunny quitó a Jack de en medio y enfrentó a Jason. Miró a sus ojos directamente, como asegurándose de que las palabras se metieran bien en su cabeza-, no tienes permitido acercarte ni mucho menos dirigirle la palabra a Jack, ¿me oyes?- el irlandés miraba a Bunny con una sonrisa altanera- para tú información, él no es mi empleado. Es mi pareja.

-Bunny…

-Vaya. Es tu pareja- contestó él con una sonrisa aún más amplia al escuchar a Jack- ¿Y aun así no le dejas llamarte por tu nombre?

La pregunta fue hecha en un tono hiriente, quizás más de lo que hubiera debido ser. Jack frunció aún más el ceño y pareció darse cuenta en ese instante que lo dicho por el pelirrojo era verdad.

Bunny se paró en seco. El señor Gnaeus se había acercado al escuchar el tono de las voces que cada vez crecían más en volumen.

-¿Ocurre algo, señores?

-Nada. Jack y yo nos retirábamos ya.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Usted mismo lo dijo- contestó Bunny con una nota de indiferencia, pero luego suavizó su tono- gracias por la invitación. Espero recibirlo pronto en mi casa.

-…cuenta con eso, Bunny.

Jack se despidió con un apretón de manos y lo mismo Bunny con casi todos los que habían presenciado la discusión.

Jack se paró en frente del irlandés y no tardó en percibir esa cierta mala energía que probablemente era lo mismo que Bunny sentía con él.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerte, elfo. Siempre supe que Bunny era un fenómeno pero jamás me imaginé hasta qué punto era un desviado.

Jack ni se inmutó.

Le dio la mano de una forma bastante cordial pero después de estrecharla no la soltó.

Más de uno había hecho un gesto de enojo ante las palabras del irlandés.

-Señor- dijo en voz suficientemente alta para que las personas alrededor lo escucharan. Bunny incluso se quedó en su lugar aunque ya iba caminando hacia la puerta. Jack esperó que hubiera silencio, y habló con palabras muy correctas pero en un tono que aunque denotaba burla y advertencia- normalmente no hubiera hecho alusión a esto a fin de evitarle pasar un momento vergonzoso, pero en vista de que ha provocado aquí un percance tan desafortunado, creo que es necesario que las personas alrededor noten que tiene usted un problema con sus zapatos.

Mientras Jack se daba la vuelta Jason movió uno de sus pies para observarlo pero al hacer esto perdió el equilibrio, se sujetó de la mesa que estaba tras él y cayó al piso junto con todas las bebidas que estaban encima, en medio de las risas de los invitados que al igual que Bunny no tenían mucha simpatía por él.

Se quedó en el piso rabiando y gritando pero nadie le hizo gran caso hasta que el señor Gnaeus mandó entre risas a uno de los meseros a ayudarlo.

Alguien había atado juntas las agujetas de sus finos y relucientes zapatos.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso, Frostbite?- preguntó Bunny con una gran sonrisa mientras esperaban a que uno de los muchachos les llevara el auto. Jack se encogió de hombros.

-Antes de acercarme lo escuché diciéndote esas cosas. Me molestó- el auto llegó. Subieron y Bunny comenzó a manejar para salir de allí- aproveché que estaba cerca de la mesa, me metí debajo y me aseguré de que nadie me viera. Me sorprende que haya tardado tanto en moverse, pensé que se caería pronto. Pero lo hizo en el momento justo, ¿no crees?

-Con algo de tu ayuda- agregó Bunny- pensé que tus bromas solían ser un poco más inofensivas, Jack.

-Estaba molesto. El resto de la gente fue muy agradable pero ese tipo…

Bunny comprendió la molestia de Jack. Decidió pasar a comprar algo de cenar así que fue a un restaurante de comida italiana. Hizo un pedido para llevar. Cuando le entregaron la cena comenzó a conducir pero Jack le pidió que tomara otro camino.

-Quiero que vayamos a un lugar… podemos cenar allí, es muy agradable.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, mi Snowflake.

Bunny siguió las instrucciones de Jack y salieron de la ciudad. Llegaron a un costado del camino donde le indicó que orillara el automóvil.

Había un letrero que indicaba la existencia de un pequeño parque natural. Bunny recordaba haberlo visto pero en realidad nunca había sido de su interés. Sabía que era probablemente el tipo de lugar en donde todo el tiempo llegaban familias con niños y hacían picnics y esas cosas…lo cual en realidad no era lo suyo. Hubiera ido con sus amigos si a alguno se le hubiera ocurrido, de cualquier modo. A esa hora de la noche estaba cerrado, pero Jack le dijo que podían pasar por debajo de la malla de seguridad.

-O por arriba, que ya vimos que no tienes ningún problema con eso.

Bunny rio con eso recordando el incidente por el que habían terminado involucrados cuando Bunny lo persiguió por el residencial. Lo dicho, fue así que entraron al lugar. Jack guio a Bunny a través de un camino entre los árboles y finalmente llegaron a su destino; un lago. Era muy grande y sus aguas lucían tranquilas.

Jack se acercó un poco a la orilla y pasó su mano por encima del agua. Lucía ausente. Luego de un momento volteó a ver de nuevo a Bunny.

-Disculpa. Podemos sentarnos allí.

Le señaló un enorme árbol cuyo tronco podían usar como respaldo. Se acercaron allí y comenzaron a sacar la comida para cenar de los paquetes que les habían preparado en el restaurante.

Bunny apreció el lago un momento. Era precioso, sin duda, reflejando el cielo nocturno. Había tanta paz. Solo se escuchaban algunos insectos y el ruido de las ramas de los árboles meciéndose con el viento de tanto en tanto. Se preguntaba por qué no se le había ocurrido antes ir a un lugar como ese de noche, y más aún, ahora que lo pensaba, cómo se le había ocurrido a Jack.

Comieron en total tranquilidad, comentando lo ocurrido durante el día y durante la reunión aunque tuvieron que dejarla tan pronto. Rieron al recordar la cara del irlandés al tropezar con los zapatos que lo tenían tan orgulloso.

Jack no podía pasar por alto lo que había comentado cuando lo escuchó llamar a Bunny por su apodo, pero aún no era algo que quería preguntar.

Bunny también se preguntaba muchas cosas y no quería dejarlas pasar.

Terminaron de cenar, juntaron los recipientes y los cubiertos y los apartaron para llevárselos cuando dejaran el lago. Mientras tanto, se quedaron sentados mirando el agua tranquila y escuchando los sonidos de esa noche llena de paz.

-Jack- al oír su nombre, movió su rostro hacia Bunny, y él lo miró- ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

Jack se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Vamos canguro. No es como si hubiera una razón oculta tras todas mis acciones.

-Ok, entonces ¿cómo conocías este lugar, Frostbite? Si sabías que podíamos pasar por arriba de la malla de seguridad es porque seguramente ya lo habías hecho antes.

Jack sonrió traviesamente y levantó las manos como si se declarara inocente.

-Bien, bien. Me atrapaste. Sí, he venido aquí antes, de noche. De hecho he dormido un par de veces aquí, bajo este árbol.

-Jack…

Jack torció un poco los labios y bajó la mirada. Eso había sido en los días en que de verdad no tenía a donde ir, cuando en su vagar había llegado a esa ciudad y había intentado comenzar de nuevo.

Ese lago le pareció precioso de día pero decidió esperar a la noche y verlo mejor, y al comprobar que era seguramente uno de los lugares más bellos y confortantes que hubiera conocido, finalmente lo adoptó como su refugio secreto. Era doloroso recordar que en un lugar así había muerto su hermanita, pero había pensado que era un buen modo de estar cerca de ella. Ese lago era lo más parecido a casa que Jack hubiera tenido desde que salió del orfanato y hasta que conoció a Bunny. Tenía mucho tiempo sin ir y había pensado que llevar a su adorado canguro ermitaño sería bueno, con lo que amaba la naturaleza, seguro amaría ese lugar también.

Bunny se sintió conmovido por el relato y le sonrió a Jack sinceramente. Claro que le había parecido hermoso, le hizo saber, sobre todo porque era importante para él. Y la sonrisa que le regaló Jack al escuchar esto lo fue aún más.

Jack quería cambiar el tema y aprovechó un momento de silencio para formular la pregunta en su cabeza antes de dirigirla a Bunny. Cuando estuvo lista, la dejó salir tímidamente.

-Bunny…necesito preguntarte algo- él asintió- la otra noche no quise porque no pensé que fuera correcto, pero no mencionaste nada sobre lo que pasó con los que mataron a tu familia. Es decir, ¿saben quiénes fueron? ¿Quién los mandó, o porqué lo hicieron?

Bunny respiró profundo y miró hacia el cielo. Jack esperó por su respuesta pacientemente y esta llegó en poco tiempo.

-Nunca los atraparon. Unas personas vieron la camioneta salir a la carretera en actitud sospechosa y fueron ellos quienes contactaron a la policía. La policía llegó a la Madriguera y encontró lo que había pasado pero el informador se mantuvo anónimo y nunca se supo en qué dirección había ido la camioneta. Hubo sospechosos pero a nadie se le pudo comprobar nada- se quedó pensativo un momento y agregó:- North y yo estamos casi seguros de quién fue pero no tenemos pruebas contundentes.

-¿Quién es?

-Fue el inversionista que más le insistió al abuelo a venderle la empresa, el que dijo que mantener a flote la producción sería sencillo. Sabemos que está muy metido en negocios turbios pero sabe cubrir muy bien sus huellas, es muy listo. Su nombre es Pitch Black.

Jack se mantuvo en silencio.

-Si yo hubiera muerto también, había un lío legal en donde él pasaba a ser el dueño de la empresa. Por eso fue que North y Ombric se tuvieron que hacer cargo mientras yo estaba en coma. Aun así eso no fue suficiente para probar que él fue quien mandó a esos hombres a matar a mi familia- sonrió-, deberías haber visto su rostro cuando le demostré que estaba en uso de todas mis facultades.

Jack también sonrió, pero Bunny notó que la conversación solo había hecho que su ánimo decayera. Extendió sus brazos hacia él.

-Ven aquí.

Jack se acercó y se sentó en su lugar favorito sobre las piernas de Bunny. Se abrazaron y Jack disfrutó en silencio del corazón de Bunny latiendo contra su pecho. Se preguntó si el suyo se sentiría igual. Recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Bunny tenía algo muy importante qué decir.

-Jack, tú eres muy importante para mí- Jack apretó sus brazos alrededor de él-. Quiero que me llames Aster… nadie me llama así desde que todo eso pasó.

-¿Aster? ¿Tu nombre de pila?-Bunny asintió- es verdad, nadie te llama así.

-Quiero que tú lo hagas.

Jack asintió contra su cuello y cerró los ojos mientras una sensación de bienestar corría por su pecho.

-Aster…

-¿Sí, Snowflake?

Jack se separó y lo miró. Ante su asombro, comenzó a quitarse el saco.

-Jack…

Se lo quitó completamente y lo dejó a un lado. Luego se aflojó la corbata y se la sacó por encima de la cabeza. Aster estaba inmóvil. Al notarlo, Jack deslizó las manos por sus brazos y se apoderó de sus muñecas, y lo guio para que las posara sobre su pecho.

-Quítamela.

-Jack…

-Aster…quítamela.

Bunny respiró profundo y dejó a sus manos vagar por el pecho de su Jack un momento antes de llegar a los botones y comenzar a liberarlos, uno por uno y con una lentitud realmente desesperante. Jack no perdía la pista de sus manos y de sus dedos jugando con la tela y con su paciencia.

Finalmente terminó con el último botón y le abrió la camisa despacio. Sus manos se introdujeron en la tela y observo con atención la fina piel que durante las noches estaba a su entera disposición pero que se había contenido de disfrutar por demasiado tiempo ya. Apreció con deleite y en silencio de cómo se erizaba al contacto de sus manos ásperas, y comenzó a deslizarlas por sus costados, masajeando con una ligera presión.

Jack era delgado pero su cuerpo marcaba algunos pequeños músculos en su pecho y su abdomen. A decir verdad no era menos hermoso el resto de su cuerpo que su rostro.

Bunny estaba tan perdido entre la piel de Jack que apenas se percató cuando éste comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. Levantó la vista hacia él y Jack se inclinó para besarle despacio y suave, y después de un momento se separó para mirarlo a los ojos. Le siguió sujetando la cabeza y por la presión que ejerció, Bunny supo lo que quería que hiciera.

Sus labios estaban aún húmedos cuando se posaron en el centro de su pecho. Jack se arqueó un poco. Las manos de Bunny sujetando su cintura como asegurándose de que no iría a ningún lado eran muy cálidas, pero su boca era exageradamente caliente, hervía al contacto, parecía que fuera a dejarle marcas. Sus manos siguieron recorriendo sus costados, y subieron un poco más para quitarle por completo la camisa. Las sintió recorrerle los brazos en el proceso y finalmente posarse en su espalda, donde siguió acariciando cada centímetro que podía alcanzar.

Siguió succionando el mismo punto en su pecho y sólo se separó hasta que estuvo seguro de que quedaría esa marca ahí por un buen tiempo. Jack jadeaba despacio. Bunny le sonrió.

Desde donde estaba su boca comenzó a hacer un recorrido húmedo rumbo a uno de sus pezones. No lo besó aún, sino que dejó pequeños besos en la piel que había alrededor, separándose de cuando en cuando para observar lo mucho que se habían endurecido y lo rojo que estaba el rostro de Jack.

Se lamió los labios antes de preguntarle con la mirada si estaba de acuerdo. Jack asintió entendiendo su expresión y Aster abrió sus labios y los acercó al pequeño botón. Disfrutó cada instante de tenerlo dentro de sus labios y escuchar a Jack gemir su nombre con desesperación. Succionó el pezón varias veces antes de darle una pequeña mordida y comenzar a atender el otro con los dedos de una de sus manos mientras la otra sujetaba a Jack de la cintura. Él le abrazó la cabeza y trató de calmarse. Cada acción de Bunny sobre él lo mandaba a las nubes. Se sentía mucho mejor de lo que hubiera podido esperar.

Aster se hizo cargo del otro pezón con sus labios del modo en que lo había hecho con el primero, pero su mano ahora comenzó a bajar por el abdomen de Jack y se posó sobre su entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Jack gruñó y se quedó estático, tenso.

-¿Estás bien, Jack?

-Sí, es solo que…

Aster volvió a levantar el rostro hacia él. Le sonrió para tratar de darle confianza. Se sentía la dureza de su excitación aún por debajo de las telas. Quería hacer que se relajara un poco así que intentó hablándole.

-¿Te avergüenza?- Jack asintió- ¿Te has tocado antes?

Volvió a asentir, apretando un poco los ojos.

-Pero nunca con alguien….mmm…

Bunny comenzó a mover su mano, masajeándolo.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-Jack negó con la cabeza, negándose a contestar- ¿Cómo te gusta?

Continuó con el movimiento un poco más hasta que Jack abrió sus labios y dejó escapar su gemido abiertamente.

-Así...me…me gusta…

Bunny siguió con la caricia mientras volvía a succionar sus pezones con gentileza, notando como cada vez se relajaba y se entregaba más al placer que él le estaba ofreciendo.

Lamió el camino desde su pecho hasta su cuello y succionó el lugar donde éste se juntaba con su hombro. Luego besó la piel hasta su oído. Su voz también comenzó a mostrar el deseo que poco podía hacer para evitar.

-¿En qué piensas, Jackie? ¿En qué piensas cuando te tocas?

Jack seguía jadeando. Apenas podía pensar con claridad, solo quería que Aster continuara.

-En…en ti.

-¿Ah, sí?- sonrió para sí mismo y le mordió la oreja. Jack dejó escapar un grito de éxtasis- y dime, ¿Qué hago contigo mientras lo haces?

Jack tomó aire y sus palabras sonaron atropelladas, sin aliento.

-Tú eres…tú eres el que me toca y… y me besas… y luego…

-¿…y luego?

-Y tú…me haces el amor… y….¡Ahh!

Jack no se había dado cuenta de que mientras hablaban Bunny había abierto su cinturón y le había abierto la cremallera de los pantalones, y en ese momento sujetaba con su mano y sin ningún tipo de barrera su miembro dolorosamente erecto.

Lo masajeó de arriba hacia abajo un par de veces y se detuvo. Los ojos de Jack parecían rogarle que continuara, pero antes le dio un beso en los labios de una manera hambrienta.

Se quitó el saco mientras lo besaba y luego tomó las manos de Jack para acomodarlas sobre su pecho.

Jack comprendió, y le abrió la camisa lentamente.

Había pasado demasiadas noches cerca de ese pecho como para admitir que no conocía su sabor, así que lo probó con ansias, apreciando cada forma de su perfección con sus labios deseosos e inexpertos. Su mejor recompensa eran los pequeños gemidos que Aster dejaba escapar poco a poco y cada vez más fuerte.

Aster se deshizo de su propio cinturón y de su cremallera para dejar libre su erección. Tomó una de las manos de Jack y lo guio para que lo tocara. La sensación de la mano helada sobre su piel al rojo vivo fue sencillamente sublime, no solo para él sino también para Jack, quien se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-Aster…- susurró- ya no aguanto…yo…

Él presionó su pene ligeramente para que no terminara antes de tiempo. En cambio, le pidió que se moviera un poco.

-Date la vuelta- le indicó, y Jack así lo hizo aunque le costó un poco moverse. En esta posición una de las manos de Bunny masajeaba sus pezones y la otra su erección, mientras él tenía todo el camino libre para besar su espalda y su cuello, sus hombros, sus orejas, morder, succionar, saborear.

-Deberías verte- le susurró en el oído, su voz era lo más sexual que Jack hubiera escuchado en su vida- tu piel está llena de marcas, y está roja y erizada...

-Aster…

-Siente esto-siguió masajeando su erección, cambiando a un ritmo lento y centrado exclusivamente en hacerlo gemir- ¿te gusta?

Jack asintió y él continuó. Su propio miembro descansaba contra la espalda baja de Jack. Desatendió los pezones para bajarle el pantalón y la ropa interior y así poderse mover mejor contra él, frotándose contra su trasero.

-Aster…estás…está caliente…

Por su propia iniciativa Jack comenzó a mover la cadera. Aster acompasó el movimiento de su mano en el pene de Jack con la de sus caderas, las caricias de su otra mano en su pecho y los besos que le daba en el cuello y la espalda, húmedos y hambrientos de su piel.

-Jack… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien…esto es…mmmm…..¡Ah! Aster…

-Imagínate…cómo te sentirás cuando al fin te haga mío…-Jack gimió ante la sola idea-…cuando esté dentro de ti y no puedas parar de gritar…

-Ya, por favor…por favor, quiero correrme…házmelo…¡Ah!...

El ir y venir de sus caderas se intensificó sin que alguno de los dos pudiera retrasarlo mucho más. Jack alcanzó el miembro de Aster con su mano y comenzó a masajearlo con algo de torpeza debido a la posición en que estaban. Consiguió mover la cabeza suficiente para que sus labios jadeantes y húmedos atrajeran a su amante, que se fue sobre ellos sin consideración alguna.

Tuvo que soltar el agarre en su erección para voltear un poco más y poderse sujetar de sus hombros mientras un espasmo en su estómago le anunciaba su final. Gritó el nombre de Aster con todas sus fuerzas mientras recargaba la frente contra su pecho y se corría en su mano, y al cabo de unos momentos él también lo hacía contra su cadera.

Jack se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Bunny. Se recargó contra su hombro, sin fuerzas. Bunny lo sujetó con un brazo. Su otra mano estaba llena de semen.

-Lo siento…Bunny, quiero decir, Aster…

-No te preocupes- Aster lamió uno de sus dedos-, tienes buen sabor.

Jack se sonrojó, pero no pudo protestar por la debilidad. Aster lo besó de nuevo, pero de la manera más tierna que podía en esos instantes.

-Aster…

-¿Sí, Jackie?

-¿No quieres… hacerme el amor?

-Claro que quiero- lo miró a los ojos- pero no te haré nada hasta que estés listo. Podemos probar con otras cosas…como esto.

-Me….- bajó la vista, avergonzado- me gustó mucho. Quiero hacerlo otra vez…

Bunny le sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

-En casa, amor. Y cuando estés más tranquilo.

Jack asintió. Permanecieron así por unos minutos antes de acomodarse la ropa otra vez. Las manos de Jack estaban temblorosas pero se veía feliz y eso era más que suficiente para Aster.

Al volver al auto apenas pudo escalar la malla para pasar al otro lado. Aster lo esperaba para atraparlo por si acaso pero por suerte no fue necesario que hiciera alguna intervención de emergencia.

En el camino de regreso a casa, Jack se quedó dormido. Al llegar Aster lo cargó escaleras arriba y le quitó el saco, la camisa y los pantalones. Limpió unas pocas manchas que habían quedado en sus manos, su abdomen y sus piernas y le puso los pantalones que le gustaba usar para dormir. Él también se aseó antes de acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo. Sonrió cuando Jack se abrazó a él, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

El día siguiente en la oficina fue de lo más agitado. Para empezar llegaron tarde, y esa noche los demás irían a casa para discutir la Pascua en la clínica de Tooth. Como Bunny no había terminado su trabajo, Jack le propuso adelantarse y ordenar algo para la cena, así él no tendría que preocuparse por eso. Sabía lo ocupado que estaba su canguro con lo de la Pascua en general y no quería que algo le saliera mal, pero tampoco podían descuidar a sus amigos.

Aster le dijo que había un directorio de restaurantes en la cocina así que Jack se puso en marcha. Un taxi lo llevó a casa y él comenzó rápidamente con sus preparativos.

Llamó a un restaurante francés y luego de ordenar preparó los platos sobre la mesa y arregló y limpió un poco, ya que no habían tenido tiempo en los últimos dos días y Bunny no acostumbraba contratar servicio de limpieza, siempre lo hacía todo él mismo.

Terminó y subió a refrescarse un poco y ponerse ropa limpia cuando escuchó el timbre y supuso que había llegado la cena.

Lo que le pareció raro fue que el timbre venía de la puerta de entrada a la casa, y no el timbre de la cochera que daba a la calle. Le pareció raro que se tomaran la confianza de entrar hasta allí sin pedir permiso.

Al abrir la puerta, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la persona que entró a la casa sin siquiera saludar y mucho menos pedir permiso no era del restaurante.

-Necesito hablar con Bunnymund- le dijo en tono autoritario, con una voz estirada y notoriamente petulante- ¿en dónde está?

Jack se mantuvo firme. Debía suponer que este tipo de personas aparecerían alguna vez en su vida así que estaba listo para afrontarlo con toda la dignidad que pudiera.

-Buenas tardes- le dijo con voz fuerte, como remarcándole el hecho de que él no había saludado al entrar-. Aster no se encuentra. ¿Quién lo busca?

El sujeto pareció ponerle más atención a Jack. Al momento de entrar había avanzado hacia la sala sin decir agua va, mirando a su alrededor con ojo crítico, pero al escuchar la voz retándolo se dio la vuelta y lo observó. Jack aún sujetaba el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Aster?- preguntó en tono de burla- hacía mucho que nadie lo llamaba así. ¿Quién eres, mocoso?

Jack respiró profundo y se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a darle respuestas o explicaciones antes de recibir él las suyas.

-No, primero dígame quién es usted y qué hace en mi casa.

El sujeto comenzó a reír de una manera tan extraña, como plagada de maldad, que Jack sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

-¡_Tu_ casa!…vaya, entonces tú debes ser el pequeño noviecito de Bunnymund del que todos están hablando- se aproximó a él en actitud ceremoniosa, con las manos en la espalda. Luego extendió una hacia él, para saludarlo, pero Jack solo se quedó mirando la mano puntiaguda y alargada que por alguna razón le dio asco-. Vengo a hablar de negocios con él. Mi nombre es Pitch Black.

Jack sintió que se volvía de piedra y suplicó a todos los cielos y a la Luna encontrar una forma de manejar semejante situación. O que llegara alguien.

Que llegara Aster, por favor, que llegara pronto.

_Continuará…_

_Bueno, bueno, (sangra por la nariz) me gustó escribir eso. Nunca había escrito situaciones sexuales explícitas con parejas yaoi, jeje. _

_Un par de explicaciones: El señor Gnaeus representa a Zeus en este caso, el dios mayor del Olimpo griego. Por su parte Jason O 'Chonaill representa a un leprechaun o gnomo irlandés. Según algunas leyendas que he leído se les relaciona con la cerveza y la fabricación de zapatos. Quería seguir poniendo personajes de mitologías como secundarios y esto fue lo que salió._

_Al fin Bunny es Aster para Jack :'D ya quería que ese momento llegara._

_En fin. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, poner en favoritos y seguir este fic. _

_Por favor dejen comentarios para hacerme saber qué les ha parecido :'D me serían de mucha ayuda._

_Besos!_

_Aoshika October_

Pd. Darkela, muchas gracias por leer, he visto que has dejado RR en todos los caps pero no sé a qué cuenta contestarte, muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D Un abrazo!

A los que tienen cuenta en FF les contestaré en cuanto pueda D: el trabajo me tiene contra la pared, lo juro. Mientras tanto les mando besos y abrazos :D


End file.
